


But still good (German translation)

by 0_OutOfSpace_0



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, the100 - Freeform, waytoogay
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_OutOfSpace_0/pseuds/0_OutOfSpace_0
Summary: Clarke wird von Octavia gezwungen ihre Kinder zu einem Fußballspiel zu bringen, wo sie deren Trainerin Lexa kennenlernt...WICHTIG: Diese Fanfiction ist nur eine Übersetzung!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But still good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533236) by [thrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrace/pseuds/thrace). 



„Bitte, bitte, bitte.“, flehte Octavia ins Telefon.  
Am anderen Ende der Leitung malte Clarke unbeirrt an ihrem Bild weiter. Ihr Handy war auf Lautsprecher gestellt und stand auf dem unteren Rahmenrand ihrer Staffelei.  
„Na gut, aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn sie komplett überzuckert zurück kommen.“„Ich habe es schon längst aufgegeben dir das auszureden. Außerdem würden mir meine eigenen Kinder nie verzeihen, wenn ich der Grund bin, wieso ihre coole Tante Clarke sie nicht mehr nonstop mit Keksen füttern würde.“, sagte Octavia, wobei ihre Stimme verriet, dass das genau das ist, was sie am liebsten tun würde. „Also morgen dann um neun abholen, bitte. Okay, love you, ciao.“  
Sie legte auf, ohne dass sie Clarke die Möglichkeit gab zu widersprechen.  
„Scheiße“, fluchte Clarke, als sie begriff, wie früh sie am nächsten Tag - einem Samstag! - aufstehen müssen würde. Das Wochenende ist dazu da, um zu schlafen! Es war, als wären Octavias Kinder ihre eigenen Kinder. Für jemanden in aller Herrgottsfrühe an einem Samstag aufzustehen, war für Clarke ein wahrer Liebesbeweis. Sie ließ ihren Farbpinsel fallen.  
„Scheiße!“

***

Clarke fuhr gähnend die Auffahrt zu Octavias und Lincons Haus hoch, in Gedanken dankbar für die außerordentlich nützliche Espresso Maschine bei sich zu Hause.  
Sie musste nicht einmal aus dem Auto steigen, denn die Blake Zwillinge kamen schon schreiend und jubelnd aus der Haustür gerannt, hinter ihnen eine winkende, aber erschöpft aussehende Octavia.  
„Danke Clarke!“, rief sie und Clarke hob eine grüßende Hand vom Lenkrad, bevor die Zwillinge die Autotür öffneten und in die Rückbank sprangen. Plötzlich war Clarkes Auto von Geräuschen der beiden zehn-Jährigen erfüllt, die ihre Fußballausrüstung rücksichtslos in den Kofferraum warfen.  
„Hi, Tante Clarke!“, sagten die beiden im Chor, bevor sie dann anfingen auf Clarke einzureden.  
Nyko plapperte auf der Seite von Clarkes rechten Ohr über Videospiele, während Indra von der linken Seite auf Clarke einredete und ihr erklärte, wie viele Tore sie in diesem Spiel schießen würde. Clarke selber hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt die beiden einfach reden und alles über sich ergehen zu lassen. Sollte es etwas wichtiges sein, konnte man später immer noch nachfragen.  
„Anschnallgurte!“, erinnerte sie die Zwillinge, bevor sie los fuhr.  
Während die beiden auf dem Weg zum Fußballfeld immer noch ununterbrochen schnatterten, musste sich Clarke ein oder zweimal das Gähnen verkneifen.  
Als sie ankamen, war das Feld schon mit Kindern gefüllt und Schwärme von hysterischen Eltern liefen wie gackernde Hühner durch die Gegend. Bevor Clarke das Auto komplett geparkt hatte, griffen die Zwillinge schon über die Rücklehne nach ihren Taschen und wollten gerade aussteigen.  
„Hey ihr beide, wartet mal!“, hielt Clarke die beiden auf. Sie wusste genau wie schnell man die beiden Blake Kinder in einer Menschenmasse verlieren konnte. Die große Supermarktpanik von vor zwei Jahren, als sie die beiden eine geschlagene Stunde lang suchen musste, bevor sie die Zwillinge beim Verstecken spielen in der Obst-Abteilung gefunden hatte, hatte sie immer noch frisch in Erinnerung.  
Clarke umrundete das Auto, öffnete die Tür zur Rückbank und fühlte sich dabei wie ein Zoowärter, der ein Paar Tiger frei ließ.  
Die beiden Kinder sprangen aus dem Auto, warteten aber bis Clarke ihre Sachen aus dem Kofferraum geholt hatte. Mit einer Tasche voller Getränken und Essen in der einen Hand und einem Klappstuhl in der anderen, führte sie die beiden Kinder zum westlichen Ende des Sportfelds zu einem kleinen Fußballfeld.  
Es war gerade mal Anfang September und somit noch nicht allzu kühl; der Sommer lag noch in der Luft und mit ihm die noch grünen Blätter an den Bäumen.  
Clarke war froh über die kurze Shorts und dem lockeren T-Shirt, das sie trug, als sie voll bepackt das Feld überquerte, immer ausschauhaltend nach dem Fußballtrainer der beiden. Wahrscheinlich ein pensionierter älterer Herr, der sich freiwillig dafür gemeldet hatte eine Horde an hyperaktiven Kindern zu trainieren. Aber als Clarke das Feld weiter absuchte, konnte sie niemanden dergleichen finden. „Wo ist euer Coach?“, fragte sie.  
„Dort,“, antwortete Indra und streckte dabei ihren Zeigefinger aus. „Wir haben diese Saison jemand neues bekommen.“  
Clarke folgte dem ausgestreckten Finger, der auf eine Frau deutete, die am anderen Ende des Felds stand und auf ein Klemmbrett schaute, das sie in der Hand hielt. Ihre welligen, braunen Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz nach oben gebunden worden und ihre Augen hatte sie hinter einer Sonnenbrille versteckt. Trotzdem sah sie aus, als wäre sie in Clarkes Alter. Und sie sah fit aus. Sehr fit sogar. In ihrem schlichten schwarzen Tanktop und den passenden Sportshorts mit dem YSA Logo, war es offensichtlich, dass sie viel Sport machte. „Oh“, sagte Clarke nur.  
Indra und Nyko rannten auf die Frau zu, die Fußballtaschen an ihren Seiten auf und ab hüpfend und riefen: „Coach Lexa, Coach Lexa!“  
Diese schaute von ihrem Klemmbrett auf und sobald sie die beiden erblickte, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Clarke stöhnte innerlich auf, als sie erkannte, wie attraktiv sie war. Als sie ihre Sonnenbrille abnahm und sich auf den Kopf setzte, stöhnte Clarke doppelt auf. Sie musste sich diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf schlagen. Zurzeit musste sie sich auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren und heiße Coachs, die höchstwahrscheinlich eh nicht Single waren, wären nur eine Ablenkung, die sie sich nicht leisten konnte.  
Also ging Clarke hinüber zu den anderen Eltern, die schon angefangen hatten ihre Stühle und Taschen am Spielfeldrand aufzubauen. Ihren eigenen Klappstuhl stellt sie so hin, dass sie einen guten Blick auf das Feld hatte. Manche der Eltern erkannte sie von einem der Spiele der letzten Saison, als die Zwillinge sie angefleht hatten sich wenigstens einmal eines anzusehen. Allerdings kannten sie die Eltern nur als eine Freundin der Familie Blake, die die Fußballregeln zwar nicht kannte aber die beiden trotzdem immer am lautesten anfeuerte.  
Die Trainerin Lexa, wie Indra sie genannt hatte, kam auf Clarke zu und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. Mit der anderen drückte sie sich das Klemmbrett gegen die Hüfte.  
„Hi, ich bin Lexa. Lexa Forrester.“, sagte sie.  
Ihr Handschlag war kräftig und geübt: einmal rauf, einmal runter, loslassen. Clarkes Hand kribbelte leicht von der Berührung.  
„Ich bin Clarke. Griffin.“ Sie deutete auf die Zwillinge, die ihre Taschen an der Mittelfeldlinie abgeworfen hatten und sich jetzt einen Ball gegenseitig zupassten. „ich bin nur hier, weil Octavia und Lincoln, die Eltern der beiden Wilden da drüben, es heute nicht geschafft haben.“  
„Ah, Indra und Nyko? Die beiden sind toll.“, sagte Lexa mit einem kleinen, freundlichen Lächeln.  
„Und Sie sind - äh Du bist neu?“, fragte Clarke, nicht sicher wie sie Lexa ansprechen sollte.  
„Ja, Ich bin über den Sommer hier her gezogen.“, erklärte sie und nun deutete sie auf einen kleineren, blondhaarigen Jungen, der gerade auf die Zwillinge zu rannte, um sich ihnen beim aufwärmen anzuschließen. „Das ist mein Neffe Aden. Als er sich im Fußballteam angemeldet hat und ich erfahren habe, dass noch ein Trainer gesucht wird, habe ich mich freiwillig gemeldet.“  
„Das ist toll. Der letzte Trainer war ein bisschen…“, Clarke zögerte. Nicht dass sie noch über jemanden schlecht sprach, den Lexa als einen Freud bezeichnete.  
„Ja, ich weiß, er war nicht gerade der ehrgeizigste Trainer.“, stimmte Lexa zu. Sie hob ihren Arm, um sich das Klemmbrett jetzt vor den Bauch zu halten. „So, ich geh mal rüber zu den Kindern, damit die sich fürs Spiel fertig machen können. Bis später, Clarke.“ Sie schob sich ihre Sonnenbrille zurück auf die Nase und marschierte dann übers Feld zurück zu ihrer Mannschaft.  
Clarke ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und zog eine kühle Flasche Wasser aus ihrer Tasche, während sie angestrengt versuchte Lexa nicht anzugaffen, die sich jetzt vor ihre Spieler kniete und ihnen etwas auf ihrem Klemmbrett zeigte. Als Lexa sich wieder erhob, versammelten sich alle Kinder in einem Kreis, hielten ihre Hände in die Mitte und dann riefen sie gemeinsam „Nightbloods!“  
Clarke war zwar der Meinung, dass der Mannschaftsname ein wenig makaber war, aber anscheinend war er eine Anspielung auf die allererste Trainerin, die das Team gegründet hatte.  
Lexa zeigte auf sechs Spieler, inklusive der Zwillinge und die restlichen vier kehrten mit Lexa zur Seitenlinie zurück und warteten dort auf den Schiedsrichter, der das Spiel anpfiff.  
Clarke tat nicht einmal so, als wüsste sie was Sache war, denn obwohl die Mannschaften der zehn-Jährigen auf ein kleineres Feld und sechs Spieler reduziert waren, verstand sie die Regeln trotzdem immer noch nicht. Die spielten ja eh nicht mit den Regeln der Erwachsenen-Mannschaften und zu wissen wann Indra ein Tor schossen oder Nyko den Ball hielt, war Clarkes Meinung nach genug, um das Spiel zu verfolgen. Während dem Spiel klatschte und pfiff Clarke und sie nahm Videos für Octavia und Lincoln auf. Aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete sie immer wieder Lexa, was ihre eigentlich ziemlich gegen den Strich ging, denn das wollte sie tunlichst vermeiden. Lexa wechselte immer wieder Spieler aus, damit jeder mal dran kam, tröstete die, die Fehler gemacht hatten und beglückwünschte jeden für seine harte Arbeit. In der Halbzeit versammelten sich alle Spieler und Lexa im Schatten eines besonders großen Baums und besprechen das Spiel und ihre Taktik.  
Nach sechzig Spielminuten pfiff der Schiedsrichter in seine Pfeife und beendete somit das Spiel. Die Nightbloods hatten zu dem erstaunlichen Spielstand von sieben zu null gewonnen, von denen Indra drei Tore geschossen hatte. Sie und Nyko strahlten sich gegenseitig an, ihre Trikots voller Grasflecken und Erde.  
Clarke verstand nicht, wie Octavia und Lincoln es schafften, dass die beiden für mehr als zwei Stunden sauber blieben.  
„Prima gemacht!“, rief sie, als die beiden auf die zu gerannt kamen. Clarke hielt ihnen jeweils eine Flasche Saft hin und wuschelte dann beiden durch die Haare.  
„Hast du gesehen, wie ich das eine Tor geschossen habe?!“, fragte Indra aufgeregt, während Nyko sagte: „Hast du gesehen, wie ich den einen Ball gehalten habe, der voll in die Ecke gehen sollte?!“  
„Hab ich, hab ich!“, antwortete Clarke beiden. „Und ich habe es für eure Eltern aufgenommen, damit die das auch noch sehen können. Die werden echt stolz auf euch sein!“  
Clarke warf einen Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Spielfeldseite, wo Lexa gerade Bälle und Flaschen einsammelte. „Ihr mögt Lexa, oder?“  
„Oh ja, sie ist super!“, sagte Indra. „Sie hat mir das hier beigebracht!“ Indra machte irgendein Manöver mit ihren Füßen, das Clarke ohne Ball nicht ganz interpretieren konnte.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich ja gar kein Torwart sein, aber Lexa sagt, Torwart zu sein ist was Besonderes.“, sagte Nyko stolz und streckte dabei seine Brust raus.  
„Uh ha“, murmelte Clarke, die Lexa dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich vornüberbeugte, um ihre eigene Tasche aufzuheben. Schnell schaute sie woanders hin, als Lexa sich umdrehte und das Feld nach restlichen Bällen absuchte. Clarke hätte davon nicht so abgelenkt sein sollen und das wusste sie auch, aber es stoppte sie trotzdem nicht davon, erpicht aufzuspringen als Lexa zu ihnen herüber kam, Aden im Schlepptau.  
„Toll gespielt, ihr zwei!“, lobte Lexa die Zwillinge, von denen sie sofort ein breites Strahlen gewann. Aden schaute schüchtern hinter seiner Tante hervor. „Aden, das ist Clarke, eine Freundin von Nykos und Indras Eltern.“  
„Hallo.“, grüßte er Clarke vorsichtig.  
„Hey Aden,“, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Dann schaute sie die drei Kinder an und schlug vor: „Wollt ihr nicht noch kurz spielen gehen, währen ich euch mich noch kurz mit eurer Trainerin unterhalte?“ Sofort sprangen die Zwillinge auf und zogen Aden hinter sich her, der den Ball in der Hand hatte und ihn nun den beiden zuwarf.  
Lexa lächelte den drein hinterher, glücklich zu sehen, dass sie sich gut verstanden und Spaß hatten. Sie drehte sich wieder, immer noch lächelnd, zu Clarke um, die spürte, wie ihre Resistenz, trotz all ihrer Versuche Lexa nicht attraktiv zu finden, anfing zu bröckeln.  
„Du machst das toll mit denen.“, sagte Clarke, um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen.  
„Oh, äh… danke.“, antwortete Lexa ein wenig perplex und schüchtern, was Clarke fast nicht sehen konnte, weil Lexa immer noch ihre Sonnenbrille trug.  
„Wie lange trainierst du schon? Hast du davor schon einmal eine andere Mannschaft trainiert?“  
„Nein, ich habe erst diese Saison angefangen, aber ich habe ein bisschen Fußball im College gespielt. Selber trainiert habe ich noch nie, bis sich Aden hier angemeldet hat.“  
„Er scheint ein tolles Kind zu sein. Du bist eine viel bessere Tante, als ich.“, sagte Clarke.  
„Naja, die Zwillinge haben dich vorher schon mal erwähnt…“, schmunzelte Lexa. „Irgendwas mit unbegrenzt Eis und Süßigkeiten?“  
Clarke vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.  
„Oh Gott, das war ein Mal und zwar an deren Geburtstag!“, sagte Clarke und lugte dabei durch ihre Finger, um Lexa anzuschauen, die Clarke zwar nicht direkt auslachte, es aber auch nicht versuchte zu verstecken. „Ich dachte, dass das etwas ist, was coole Tanten machen, okay?!“  
Lexa und Clarke beobachteten die drei Kinder, die miteinander spielten.  
Um das Schweigen zu brechen, fraget Clarke: „Macht ihr beide irgendwas nach dem Spiel?Ich nehme Indra und Nyko noch zum Mittagessen mit und bringe sie dann nach Hause. Ihr könnt euch uns gerne anschließen.“  
Lexa verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und machte einen unmerklich kleinen Schritt zurück, um mehr Platz zwischen sich und Clarke zu bringen. „Also ich weiß nicht so genau…“  
Die drei Kinder mussten gespürt haben, dass sie Thema des Gesprächs geworden waren und kamen glücklich auf Lexa und Clarke zu gerannt. „Tante Clarke, kann Aden mit zum Essen kommen?“, fragte Indra außer Atem. Aden schaute hoffnungsvoll zu Lexa auf, die bei seinen Hundeaugen wohl weich wurde. „Klar, wenn das für Clarke in Ordnung ist.“  
„Definitiv! Ihr könnt gerne mitkommen.“, antwortete Clarke und schenkte Aden dabei ein breites Lächeln.  
Lexa wurde ein wenig lockerer. „Lasst mich nur schnell nachsehen, ob alle Kinder abgeholt worden sind.“, sagte sie mit einem Blick auf Clarke.  
„Alles klar!“ Indra und Nyko streckten jeweils eine Hand aus, um ihren Erfolg zu feiern und Clarke schlug sie bereitwillig ab. Auch Aden bot sie ihre Hand an, der ihr fröhlich ein High-Five gab.  
„Gutes Spiel. Gutes Spiel. Gutes Spiel. Und wer ist jetzt bereit für Pizza?“  
Sofort verfielen die Zwillinge in einen singenden Chor. „Pi-ZZA, pi-ZZA, pi-ZZA!“, dabei stellten sie sich jeweils auf eine Seite von Aden und stießen ihn so lange an, bis er in das Gejohle mit einstimmte. Clarke bemerkte, dass er stiller war, wenn er nicht unter dem Einfluss der Zwillinge stand, aber seinem Lächeln nach zu urteilen, hatte er offensichtlich nichts dagegen von den beiden auch mal aus seiner Komfortzone geholt zu werden. Und als Lexa zurück kam, ihren Bizeps angespannt, um die Balltasche über ihrer Schulter zu tragen, wurde dieser Samstag nur noch besser, als Clarke anfangs gehofft hatte.

***

Die Zwillinge wollten sofort wieder losrennen, als Clarke mit ihnen bei der Pizzeria ankam, aber sie hielt die zwei auf und zwang sie an einem der Tische im Restaurant Platz zu nehmen. Aden zwängte sich noch mit auf die Bank der beiden und Lexa setzte sich gegenüber der drei, direkt neben Clarke.  
„Also, was machst du, wenn du deine Mannschaft nicht gerade zu einem überwältigendem Sieg führst?“, fragte Clarke.  
Lexa, die auf dem Tisch mit ihrer Sonnenbrille gespielt hatte, hielt kurz in ihrer Bewegung inne und klappte die Bügel dann wieder auf und zu. „Ich habe dieses Schuljahr begonnen Sportunterricht an der Saint Rebecca’s zu geben.“  
„Oh mein Gott, ich bin früher auf diese Schule gegangen.“, erklärte Clarke. Diese Schule war wirklich vornehm und Clarke hatte sieben lange Jahre damit verbracht so gut wie möglich gegen die Uniformregeln und die strenge Schulordnung zu rebellieren, immer mit Unterstützung von Raven und Octavia. Clarke senkte mit einem Seitenblick auf die Kinder ihr gegenüber, ihre Stimme. „Ist es immer noch so…“, dabei machte sie eine Grimasse, die andeuten sollte, wie schrecklich sie es dort gefunden hatte.  
Lexa lächelte. „Ich denk mal, dass sie alle dort ein bisschen lockerer geworden sind… Mädchen dürfen jetzt auch Hosen tragen und so was. Seit der neue Direktor an der Schule ist, hat sich da vieles geändert. Also ist es nicht mehr so…“, jetzt imitierte sie Clarke Grimasse, woraufhin Clarke schmunzeln musste. Als die beiden spürten, dass sie sich ein wenig zu lange in die Augen geschaut hatten, wandte Lexa ihren Blick von Clarke ab und begann wieder mit ihrer Sonnenbrille zu spielen. Immer wieder warft sie einen Blick in Richtung Küche. „Und was machst du?“, fragte sie schließlich.  
„Ich bin eine Künstlerin.“, antwortet Clarke. „Ich male hauptsächlich Ölgemälde, aber hin und wieder auch anderes.“  
„Es muss schön sein etwas kreatives im Leben machen zu können.“, sagte Lexa.  
„Ja, manchmal fühlt es sich noch wie ein Traum an. Außer, wenn die Rechnungen meines Studienkredits im Briefkasten liegen.“, scherzt Clarke und wieder lächelten sich beide an.  
„Und von woher bist du hier her gezogen?“  
Lexa ließ ihren Kopf fallen und gab eine knappe Antwort: „Baltimore.“ Clarke merkte sofort, dass mehr hinter dieser Antwort steckte, wollte aber nicht unhöflich sein und sie zu irgendetwas drängen.  
„Das ist nicht sehr weit.“, sagte sie also. „Du hast Aden wahrscheinlich davor schon ziemlich oft gesehen, bevor du hier her gezogen bist, oder?“  
Dieses Mal geriet Lexa ein wenig in Panik und versucht es so gut wie es geht zu unterdrücken. „Ich musste für meine Arbeit viel reisen, also nein, nicht wirklich.“  
Jetzt wurde Clarke wirklich neugierig, wollte aber auch nicht, dass sich Lexa noch unwohl fühlte, also wechselte sie das Thema: „Das Spiel heute war wirklich super. Sieben zu null!?“ Und es half. Lexas Schulter fielen und ihre Finger lockerten sich um ihre Sonnenbrille. Sie drehte sich so, dass sich die beiden beim Sprechen besser anschauen konnten und erwiderte dann: „Die Mannschaft ist einfach klasse! Und die Spieler sind teilweise wirklich talentiert.“ Lexa wusste, dass sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Kinder jetzt auch auf sie gerichtet haben, tat aber als würde sie es nicht bemerken. „Ich glaube, wenn wir hart trainieren, können wir diese Saison sogar die Liga gewinnen und aufsteigen.“  
„Letzte Saison haben wir nichtmal die Hälfte unserer Spiele gewonnen.“, warf Indra ein wenig unglaubwürdig ein. Aber sie war das Kind ihrer Mutter, die nie anders konnte als die scheiß Challenge anzunehmen.  
„Tja, das war letzte Saison.“, sagte Lexa und ihr Blick traf sich mit Indras. „Jede neue Saison ist eine neue Chance, um es besser zu machen.“  
„Ich wette, dass ich Torschützenkönigen werde und die meisten Tore schießen werde.“, behauptete Indra.  
„Ich werde die meisten Tore halten.“, versprach Nyko. Er stieß Aden is die Seite. „Du wirst uns dabei helfen diese Saison aufzusteigen! Du bist der schnellste Spieler im Team.“  
„Ich wette, ich bin schneller.“, sagte Indra und bald entwickelte sich daraus eine angeregte Diskussion, die sich soweit hochschaukelte, dass die drei schon raus gehen wollten um ein Wettrennen auf dem Parkplatz zu veranstalten, als Lexa ihren Arm hob und die drei gerade noch aufhalten konnte.  
„Okay.“, sagte sie. „Ich finde es toll, dass ihr so Feuer und Flamme seid, aber als ein guter Konkurrent weiß man, wann man aufhören sollte und sich das ganze für einen anderen Tag aufheben sollte.“  
Sie setzten sich wieder hin und genau in dem Augenblick kamen auch schon die Pizzen, so dass die drei dann eh abgelenkt waren.  
„Ich habe Indra noch nie so schnell gehorchen sehen.“ stellte Clarke leise fest, so dass es nur Lexa hören konnte.  
„Wahrscheinlich weil du nicht bestimmst wer beim nächsten Spiel wie lange auf dem Feld sein darf.“, erwiderte Lexa mit einem Anflug von Belustigung in der Stimme. „Ich war auch ein ziemlich ehrgeiziges Kind. Ein bisschen zu ehrgeizig vielleicht, aber du musst lernen das zu kanalisieren bevor du dich noch in ein komplettes Arschloch verwandelst.“ Sie verzog die Miene und schaute dann kurz auf Aden. „Depp, meine ich.“  
„Oh mann, haben dich Adens Eltern auch genervt, dass du vor ihm nicht fluchen sollst?“, lachte Clarke. „Lincoln hat mich praktisch einen Blutschwur ablegen lassen, dass ich weniger vor den Kindern fluchen würde, nach dem ich auf ihrem vierten Geburtstag das F-Wort fallen lassen hab - aus Versehen…“  
Und da war es schon wieder: Lexa wurde auf einmal still und zog sich beinahe komplett zurück. Ihre Augen waren jetzt auf das Essen vor ihr gerichtet, als sie murmelte: „Nicht wirklich.“  
Von dem Moment an versuchte Clarke solche Dinge zu vermeiden. Sie reduzierte das Gespräch auf ihren Job, Lexas Training und die Zwillinge. Sie erkannte, wenn jemand verletzt war und sie wollte nicht, dass Lexa sich noch schlechter fühlte. Es war offensichtlich, dass es um mehr ging, als den Umzug von Baltimore nach D.C. und das freiwillige Trainieren von Adens Fußballmannschaft.  
Clarke zahlte das Mittagessen - auch wenn Lexa versuchte wenigstens die Rechnung zu teilen - und dann trennten sich ihre Wege auf dem Parkplatz. Aden winkte zum Abschied noch, wobei er ein zufriedenes Lächeln im Gesicht hatte. Lexa schüttelte Clarke höflich die Hand. Für Clarke fühlte sich das aber eher wie ein geschäftliches Händeschütteln an, als ob sie gerade einen Vertrag unterschrieben hätten und sich verabschiedeten, bevor sie das Meeting verließen.  
„Und, hattet ihr Spaß heute?“, fragte Clarke die Zwillinge, als sie wieder im Auto saßen und auf dem Weg nach Hause waren. Sie versuchte nicht an Lexa und alle ihre Geheimnistuereien zu denken.  
Clarke konnte Indra und Nyko begeistert im Rückspiegel nicken sehen.  
„Vielleicht kann Aden ja mal zum Übernachten zu uns kommen.“, schlug Indra vor.  
„Da musst du deine Eltern fragen.“, sagte Clarke.  
„Aden sagt, dass er keine Mami und keinen Papi hat.“, kam plötzlich von Nyko. „Vielleicht wäre er traurig, wenn er bei uns ist und sieht, dass wir eine Mami und einen Papi haben.“  
„Oh.“, entfuhr es Clarke, für die gerade einiges klar geworden war. Sie fing die Blicke der beiden im Rückspiegel ein und sagte dann mit ernster Stimme. „Ich bin froh, dass Aden gut genug damit umgehen kann, um euch das zu erzählen, aber bitte denkt daran, dass er vielleicht nicht will, dass andere Kinder das auch erfahren, okay? Das ist seine Sache und er sollte das erzählen.“  
„Was ist mit unseren Eltern? Können wir’s denen erzählen?“, fragte Nyko verständnisvoll.  
„Ihr könnt euren Eltern immer alles erzählen.“, antwortete Clarke.  
„Auch von dem einen Mal, als du uns erlaubt hast einen Bunsenbrenner in deinem Studio zu benutzen?“, fragte Indra.  
„NEIN!“, erwiderte Clarke auf der Stelle. Die Zwillinge tauschten einen Blick aus und Clarke wusste, dass sie ein weiteres Mal einen Deal mit den beiden machen musste, um sich vor Octavias Wutanfall zu schützen. Die zwei waren echt kleine Teufel.

***

Das restliche Wochenende verbrachte Clarke damit über ihren Vater nachzudenken. Sie malte alles, was sie von ihm noch vor Augen hatte: seine starken Hände, sein freundliches Lächeln, seine Haare, die ihm immer ins Gesicht gefallen waren, wenn er gearbeitet hatte. Es war zwar schon über ein Jahrzehnt her, dass er gestorben war, aber Clarke spürte den Verlust immer noch sehr. Er hätte ihre Arbeit geliebt und hätte bei all ihren Ausstellungen herum posaunt, dass Clarke, die Künstlerin dieser Werke, seine Tochter war. Er wäre bei ihrer Abschlussfeier vom College dabei gewesen, wäre stolz darauf gewesen, dass sie all die Hilfe, die ihr Mutter ihr anbot, während sie Schwierigkeiten beim erreichen ihrer Ziele hatte, ablehnte. Er wäre der erste gewesen, der ein Gemälde von ihr gekauft hätte.  
Aber Zeit hatte ihr zumindest die schlimmsten Schmerzen genommen. Heute versetzte der Gedanke an ihren Vater Clarke nur noch ein dumpfes Stechen. Manchmal musste sie sogar lächeln, wenn sie daran dachte, wie sie früher immer zusammen gekocht hatten.  
Am Mittwoch lud Octavia Clarke zum Mittagessen ein, als Dankeschön, dass Clarke am Samstag auf die Kinder aufgepasst hatte.  
„Indra und Nyko wollen, dass du jetzt zu jedem Spiel in der Saison kommst.“, sagte Octavia über ihr Essen hinweg. „Offensichtlich haben die drei Spiele, bei denen du letzte Saison dabei warst, nicht gereicht.  
„Sie wollen nur wieder Pizza nach dem Spiel haben.“, sagte Clarke, auch wenn es sie glücklich machte, dass die Zwillinge sie so gerne dabei haben wollten.  
„Sie haben mir auch von deinem kleinen Pizza Date mit Lexa erzählt.“ Octavia schlürfte ihren Tee und schaute dabei neugierig über den Rand der Tasse zu Clarke.  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich ziemlich unwohl gefühlt hat, nachdem ich ihr all diese persönlichen Fragen gestellt habe.“, entgegnete Clarke reumütig.  
Octavia lehnte sich vor. „Wieso, was ist da los?“  
„Ich weiß nicht genau. Aden hat den Zwillingen erzählt, dass seine Eltern tot sind, also vermute ich mal, dass Lexa jetzt auf ihn aufpasst.“, sagte Clarke und dachte dabei an den rat, den sie Indra und Nyko im Auto gegeben hatte. Lexa sollte ihre Geschichte selber erzählen und nachdem Lexa so spärliche Informationen über ihr Leben geteilt hatte, wurde Clarke auf einmal sehr geizig mit den wenigen Dingen, die sie über Lexa wusste.  
Octavia schaute Clarke wissend an. „Du magst sie.“  
Clarke hätte sich beinahe an den Kartoffeln verschluckt, die sie aß. „Wie bitte?“  
„Du findest sie heiß. Gib’s zu. Du hast sie zum Essen eingeladen.“  
„Die Zwillinge haben Aden gefragt, ob er mit essen kommen will.“, verteidigte sich Clarke.  
„Clarke Griffin! Ich kannte dich, da hattest du nichtmal Brüste. Ich weiß, wer dein Typ ist und ich bin mir sicher, dass du nur einen Blick auf den Fußballcoach meiner Kinder geworfen hast und gleich daran denken musstest, dass du schon seit über einem Jahr niemanden mehr gedatet hast.“, Octavia hört sich nicht selbstgefällig an, sondern eher so, als würde sie nur eine offensichtliche Tatsache darlegen. Clarke war auch nicht genervt von ihr, nein, sie wusste nicht eimal, ob sie sich gegen diese Aussage wehren konnte oder wollte.  
„Ja, sie ist heiß, aber sie ist… emotional unerreichbar.“, sagt Clarke. „Und ich kann mir auch denken wieso.“  
„Dann seid einfach nur Freunde. Lass deine oder ihre tragische Vergangenheit nicht der Grund sein, dass du höchstens einmal im Monat dein Studio verlässt.“  
„Hey, ich unternehme viel!“, antwortet Clarke energisch. „Ich mache was. Gerade zum Beispiel mache ich was mit dir.“  
„Das zählt nicht. Ich bin Familie.“, erklärt Octavia. „Clarke, alles was du machst, ist arbeiten. Raven sieht das genauso.“  
„Seit wann diskutierst du mit Raven über mein soziales Leben?“, frage Clarke empört.  
„Ähm, seit wir uns kennen?!“, sagte Octavia, als wäre das offensichtlich. „Komm einfach zum Spiel dieses Wochenende. Linc und ich werden auch da sein, um auf die Kinder aufzupassen. Alles, was du also tun musst, ist anfeuern und charmant sein.“  
„Ich überleg’s mir.“, murmelte Clarke, obwohl sie sich eh schon entschieden hatte.

***

Dieses Spiel fing sogar noch früher an, als das am letzten Wochenende und Clarke murrte die ganze Fahrt über zum Spielfeld vor sich her. Ihren Campingstuhl und ihre Tasche ließ sie am Rand von Spielfeld 3 fallen und stöhnte auf, als Indra und Nyko Clarke beinahe umrannten, um sie zu umarmen.  
„Hi, Tante Clarke!“, begrüßten die zwei sie.  
„Hey ihr zwei.“, sagte Clarke und stieß ihre Sonnenbrille zurück auf die Nase, die ihr bei der stürmischen Begrüßen beinahe runter gerutscht wäre.  
„Viel Glück für heute! Macht die anderen fertig!“  
Die Zwillinge rannten zurück auf das Feld, wo sich ihre Mitspieler schon Bälle hin und her passten und sich aufwärmten. Über das Feld hinweg dachte Clarke für einen Moment, dass Lexa sie anstarrte, aber Clarke war sich nicht sicher, weil Lexas Augen wieder hinter der Sonnenbrille versteckt waren. Clarke versuchte cool zu bleiben und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl, ein Wasser trinkend und die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Jahres genießend.  
Lincoln setzte sich neben sie und schaute Octavia dabei zu, wie sie an der Seitenlinie herum tigerte, angestrengt versucht den Mund zu halten.  
„Sie benimmt sich dieses Mal besser, als letzte Saison.“, stellte Clarke fest.  
„Wie haben eine E-Mail von Lexa bekommen, in der sie uns darum bittet, dass wir uns beim „Seitenlinien Coaching“ in Schach halten sollten.“, sagte Lincoln amüsiert. Er hörte sich furchtbar erfreut dabei an.  
„Wie hat Octavia drauf reagiert?“, fragte Clarke, die sich das Szenario schon vorstellen konnte.  
„Naja, Lexa hat ihr gedroht sie vom Platz zu verweisen, wenn sie sich nicht richtig verhalten würde, also…“, Lincoln ist jetzt kurz davor in prustendes Lachen auszubrechen.  
„Und Lexa ist immer noch am Leben?!“, fragte Clarke unglaubwürdig und hatte auf einmal mehr Respekt vor Lexa.  
„Sie hat klar gemacht, dass es Indra nur nervös macht, wenn ihr Mutter sich so reinsteigerte, wo sie doch noch so jung ist.“, erklärte Lincoln weiter. Sein Mund immer noch zu einem Lächeln verzogen. „Ich wünschte, wir hätten das früher verstanden. Indra ist so viel glücklicher, wenn sie spielt.“  
Clarke schaute zu Indra, die mit verbissener Miene versucht einen Mitspieler auszudribbeln. „Was ist mit Nyko?“  
„Ach, du kennst Nyko. Er ist mit allem zufrieden, mit dem Indra auch zufriednen ist.“  
Da war was dran.  
Für den Rest des Spiels schaute Clarke den Zwilling beim Fußball spielen zu und ließ ihren Blick immer wieder über eine nervöse, am Spielfeldrand entlanglaufende Octavia bis zu Lexa schweifen, die sich um die Spieler kümmerte. Lexa war immer nett zu den Kinder, ermutigte sie, lobte sie und klopfte ihnen anerkennend auf die Schulter.  
Als der Schlusspfiff ertönte, stand es sechs zu null, wieder eine zerschmetternde Niederlage für die Gegner der Nightbloods. Lexa reihte sich mit ihrem Team auf, um den Verlieren die Hand zu schütteln. Danach lief Indra sofort hinüber zu Octavia und sprang ihr in die Arme. Nyko tat das gleiche bei Lincoln und beide Zwillinge wurden von ihren Eltern im Kreis gewirbelt. Clarke schaute, überwältigt von so viel Liebe und Glück ihrer kleinen erweiterten Familie, zu ihnen hinüber. Nichts und niemand konnte ihren Vater ersetzten, aber es gab so viele Leute, die sie lieben konnte und die ihr Herz manchmal zum Bersten warm und voll machten.  
„Kann Aden heute Nachmittag zu uns kommen?“, fragte Indra und starrte dabei zu ihrer Mutter hoch. Beide Geschwister wusste, dass sie lieber ihrer Mutter bei spontanen Dingen fragten. Lincoln wurde dafür eher bei Dingen gefragt, die die Zwillinge bedrückten.  
„Klar.“, erlaubte Octavia. „Wenn Lexa damit einverstanden ist.“  
Die Zwillinge rannten wieder los und riefen nach Aden, um seine Tante zu fragen.  
„Die werden das arme Kind noch zerstören.“, sagte Clarke scherzhaft.  
„Ja, oder er bringt die beiden ein wenig zur Vernunft, damit sie nicht mehr so viel Schmarn machen.“, entgegnete Lincoln hoffnungsvoll und für jemanden der seit zehn Jahren die Zwillinge erzog, lag definitiv zu viel Optimismus in der Stimme.  
Octavia schüttelte warnend den Kopf, als wolle sie Clarke sagen, dass sie Lincoln auf keinen Fall diese Illusion nehmen sollte.  
Nyko kam schnaufend zurück gerannt, kaum in der Lage einen gerade Satz hervor zu bringen. „Sie… hat ja…gesagt!“  
Octavia versicherte sich mit einem Blick zu Lexa, die ihr einen Daumen zeigte, bevor sie sich wieder auf eine Gespräch mit Indra und Aden konzentrieren konnte, das sehr ernst aussah.  
Clarke half beim Einsammeln und Tragen der Sachen der Blakes. Zusammen brachten sie die Sachen zum Auto, die verschwitzten aber glücklichen Kinder im Schlepptau. Lexa beantwortete immer noch geduldig Indras Fragen zum Spiel.  
Als sie am Auto ankamen, umarmte Lexa Aden, gab ihm ein wenig Bargeld und sprach dann noch kurz mit Octavia, wobei Clarke nicht versuchte zu lauschen. Heute sah Lexa noch besser aus als letztes Wochenende. Sie trug wieder ein Tank Top, das dieses Mal aber ihre Schlüsselbeine und Rückenmuskulatur zeigte. Clarke konnte helle Streifen um Lexas Hals erkennen, als hätte sie diesen Sommer oft im Bikini in der Sonne gesessen und Clarke fragte sich, wie es wäre Lexa beim Fußball spielen zu sehen. Beim richtigen Fußballspielen, nicht das Gekicke der Kleinen.  
„Gutes Spiel, Coach.“, sagte Clarke, als Lexa ihre Tasche in den Kofferraum ihres Autos warf.  
„Danke!“, antwortete sie und lehnte sich jetzt mit dem Rücken gegen das Auto, Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Sonnenbrille auf dem Kopf. „Ihr seid euch ziemlich nahe, du und die Blakes, oder?“  
„Ja, Octavia und ich kennen uns schon …“, Clarke hob die Hand und fing an an den Fingern abzuzählen. „Fast zwanzig Jahre.“  
Lexas Augenbrauen haben sich.  
„Und ich bin technisch gesehen die Patentante der Zwillinge. Eine der Patentanten.“, erklärte Clarke.  
„Okay,“, sagte Lexa zögernd. „Eine der Patentanten?“  
„Ja, unsere Freundin Raven ist quasi auch eine. Wir haben sie auf der High School getroffen und sind seit dem immer ziemlich eng gewesen.“  
Lexa war kurz abgelenkt, als sie Aden sah, der in das Auto der Blakes stieg und ihr winkte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und winkte mit einem gequälten Lächeln zurück, als hätte sie Angst ihn alleine zu lassen.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen.“, versuchte Clarke, die ihrem Blick gefolgt war, sie aufzumuntern. „Die drei werden viel Spaß haben. Wenn Octavia und Lincoln die beiden Zwillinge in Zaum halten können, dann haben sie sicher auch kein Problem mit einem weiteren Kind, vor allem nicht, wenn es so ein gut erzogenes ist, wie Aden.“  
„Oh, ich mache mir keine Sorge, es ist nur, dass…“, Lexa schwieg, als sie sah, wie Clarke an dieser Aussage zweifelte. „Ich mag es einfach nicht, wenn ich keinen Blick auf ihn haben kann.“, gestand sie.  
„Klar, verstehe ich. Ich habe die Zwillinge mal im Supermarkt verloren und das wahren wahrscheinlich die schlimmsten 30 Minuten meines Lebens.“, sagte Clarke. Sie lehnte sich neben Lexa ans Auto und wandte ihr das Gesicht zu.  
„Was machst du jetzt? Wir könnten einen Kaffee trinken gehen, damit du nicht ständig dran denken musst.“  
„Ich…“, Lexa sah so aus, als wolle sie einer automatischen Reaktion folgen, die definitiv keine Zusage gewesen wäre, aber dann stieß sie sich vom Auto ab und antwortete: „Okay, sicher.“  
Clarke, die eine Zurückweisung erwartet hatte, war kurz aus der Fassung, fing sich dann aber wieder. „Okay? Okay. Das ist toll… Ich weiß wo wir hingehen können. Folge mir einfach in deinem Auto.“  
Lexa nickte und beide stiegen in ihr eigenes Auto. Sie folgte Clarke durch die Straßen von Washington, bis sie vor einem Coffee Shop anhielten, der zu Clarkes Lieblings-Cafés der Stadt zähle. Es hatte ein ruhiges Hinterzimmer, das von nicht vielen Leuten besucht wurde und kleine Tische an denen Clarke manchmal Stunden zeichnete, weil die Beleuchtung dort sehr natürlich war. Die Kellner kannten sie dort schon und wussten genau, welchen Tee sie am liebsten trank.  
„Es sieht sehr schön hier aus.“, sagte Lexa, als sie sich Clarke gegenüber an einen kleinen Teetisch auf einen großen Armsessel setzte.  
„Ich verbringe hier viel Zeit, wenn ich mich auf eine meiner Ausstellungen vorberieten will.“, erklärte Clarke. Die Kellnerin kam schon mit einer Kanne Tee und Clarke schenkte ihr ein dankendes Lächeln.  
„Danke, dass du mich hier her mitgenommen hast. Es tut Aden gut, dass er ein paar Freunde findet. Ich bin eben nur… doch ein bisschen besorgt.“  
Clarke ging das Risiko ein, in der Hoffnung ein bisschen mehr über Lexa erfahren zu können und sagte vorsichtig: „Aden hat den Zwillingen von seinen Eltern erzählt und die haben es mir erzählt. Ich hoffe, das ist nicht schlimm.“  
„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin froh, dass er darüber reden kann.“ Lexa ließ ein zitterndes Atmen hören und fuhr dann fort. „Es war ein Autounfall letztes Frühjahr. Sie wollten Aden von der Schule abholen und ein anderes Auto ist dabei in ihre Spur gekommen und hat sie frontal erwischt.“  
„Das tut mir Leid.“, entgegnete Clarke. Sie lehnte sich nach vorne, um Lexa zu berühren, ihr eine beschwichtigende Hand aufs Knie zu legen, aber etwas sagte ihr, dass Lexa darauf nicht gut reagieren würde. Sie waren ja nichtmal richtige Freunde, aber Clarke hatte die ganze letzte Woche jeden Tag an sie gedacht und das war auch nicht Nichts. Das hoffte sie zumindest.  
„Wie auch immer, ich bin einfach froh, dass er ein bisschen aus sich herauskommt. Das ist auch ein Grund, wieso ich ihn beim Fußball angemeldet habe.“  
„Und ihn trainierst. Das ist echt bewundernswert.“, sagte Clarke. Lexa lächelte sanft, tat sonst aber nichts weiter.  
„So, äh… also was kann ich dir holen? Ich lad dich ein.“, fragte Clarke.  
„Nein, du hast beim letzten mal schon die Pizza gezahlt. Ich mach das dieses Mal.“, Lexa stand auf und halb auf dem Weg zur Theke fragte sie Clarke: „Welchen Tee trinkst du da?“  
„Jasmin.“, antwortete Clarke lächelnd. Ihr Handy vibrierte, während Lexa weg war. Also zog sie es aus ihrer Hosentasche und fand eine Nachricht von Octavia.

Big Blake (11:02): Hoffe, dass du Spaß mim Coach hast :))))

Clarke lächelte und ließ ihr Handy in ihre Tasche gleiten; die Nachricht ließ sie unbeantwortet. Lexa kam mit einem süß riechenden Tee wieder und als sie sich setzte versuchte Clarke die Konversation wieder oberflächlich zu halten. Es tat Lexa weh über das ganze Thema zu sprechen und Clarke Instinkte sagten ihr, dass sie ihr helfen sollte, ihr sagen sollte, dass sie das beste für ihren Neffen tat und dass sie alles richtig machte.  
Auch wenn sie nur an der Oberfläche ihrer eigenen Leben und Geschichten kratzten, war es doch einfach mit Lexa zu reden. Sie interessierte sich sehr für Clarke Arbeit und stellte viele Fragen, auch wenn sie immer wieder betonte, dass sie nicht viel Ahnung von all dem hatte. Sie hörte richtig zu. Mit ihren Ellenbogen auf der Armlehne ihres Sessels und ihrem Kinn in eine Handfläche gestützte, malten goldene Sonnenstrahlen ihr Farben ins Gesicht. Und während sie Clarke zuhörte, sah sie Clarke an, als würde sie denken, dass diese die einzige Person im Raum war. Nur einmal wandte sie ihren Kopf von Clarke ab, um auf die Uhr zu schauen, wobei sie die Augen aufriss, als sie merkte, dass sie beinahe zwei Stunden hier mit Clarke gesessen hatte.  
„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so lange aufgehalten habe.“, sagte Lexa und stapelte das Geschirr auf dem Tisch.  
„Nicht schlimm, du bist ein toller Zuhörer. Und ich habe heute eh nichts mehr vor. Außer wenn du…“„Ich auch nicht.“, sagte Lexa schnell und dann schaute sie auf ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß, als bereue sie, es Clarke das gegenüber erwähnt zu haben.  
„Ich habe Hunger. Du?“, fragte Clarke, als sie merkte, dass sie diejenige sein musste, die die Initiative ergreifen musste, um eine Freundschaft aufzubauen. Als ihr Vater gestorben war, waren ihre Freunde ständig für sie da und zwangen sie aus dem Haus zu gehen, um etwas zu unternehmen und sie abzulenken. Ohne sie hätte Clarke es nicht geschafft einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu machen, um endlich wieder auf ihren eigenen Beinen stehen zu können. Sie wusste wie leicht es war sich in einer Blase aus Kummer zu verstecken, bis es zu etwas normalem wurde. „Du bist neu hier in der Stadt, also zeige ich dir jetzt den besten Platz, um die besten Burritos der Stadt zu essen. Und von dem weiß kein einziger Tourist.“ Clarke zwinkerte und stand von ihrem Sessel auf.  
„Hört sich gut an.“, sagte Lexa und folgte Clarke aus dem Café hinaus.

***

Clarke schaute Lexa fasziniert dabei zu, wie sie gepflegt und sauber einen super Burrito in Rekordzeit verschlang, der ungefähr die Größe ihres Unterarms hatte. Es war Clarke ein Rätsel, wie Lexa es schaffte das Teil auseinander zunehmen, ohne auch nur ein mal zu kleckern. Das war mit Abstand das Beeindruckendste, was Clarke, bezogen aufs Essen, je gesehen hatte, seit Raven den Zwillingen einen Raumschiffkuchen mit funktionierenden Triebwerken gebacken hatte.  
„Ich habe nicht gefrühstückt.“, erklärte Lexa, als sie Clarkes Blick bemerkte.  
„Okay, das war echt unglaublich.“, sagte Clarke. Immer öfter bemerkte sie, wie Lexa bei einem Kompliment die Augen auf etwas anderes richtete, um Clarke nicht in die Augen zu schauen. Es war so ein erfrischender Gegensatz zu der Frau, die Autorität gegenüber ihrer kleinen Fußballmannschaft ausstrahlte und diese wie ein Commander über das Spielfeld scheuchte.  
„Du hattest recht, der war echt super.“ Lexa zerknüllte ihre Serviette und warf sie mitsamt Clarkes Plastikteller in den Mülleimer. Es war später Nachmittag, als sie das Restaurant verließen. Aden musste noch nicht abgeholt werden, als versuchte Clarke eine letzte Sache.

„Komm mit.“ Sie führte Lexa auf dem Gehweg die Straße hinunter und bog in eine weniger befahrene und ruhigere Straße ein.  
Sie liefen circa 15 Minuten, in denen Clarke immer wieder auf Geschäfte deutete und sie Lexa empfohl. Dann erreichten sie ihr Ziel, eine kleine Galerie, über der ein handgemachtes Holzschild hing und in dessen Fenster Gemälde von abstrakt gezeichneten Gesichtern und Landschaften standen.  
„Ist das deine…?“, fragte Lexa.  
„Nein, aber hier hat eigentlich alles begonnen.“, sagte Clarke mit ein wenig Stolz in der Stimme. Sie öffnete die Tür für Lexa und deutete ihr einzutreten.  
In der Galerie herrschte eine freundliche, angenehme Stimmung. An beiden Wänden des langen Zimmers hingen die unterschiedlichsten Bilder. Eine kleine Frau mittleren Alters kam aus dem Hinterzimmer.  
„Clarke!“, rief sie und steckte ihre Arme nach ihr aus, um sie zu umarmen.  
„Hi Dana.“, begrüßte Clarke sie und erwiderte ihre Umarmung. „Dana, das ist Lexa. Sie ist die Trainerin von den Kindern meiner besten Freundin. Lexa, das ist Dana. Sie war die erste, die meine Bilder ausgestellt hat, als ich mit der Schule fertig war.“  
Lexa schüttelte Dana die Hand. Es war wieder dieser förmlich Hoch-Runter Handschlag, den sie Clarke beim ersten Mal auch gegeben hatte.  
„Lasst mich wissen, wenn du etwas brauchst, Liebes.“, sagte Dana. Sie beäugte Lexa ein letztes Mal von oben nach unten und gab Clarke dann eine wissendes Grinsen, bevor sie wieder zurück in das Zimmer verschwand, von wo sie gekommen war.  
Clarke tat, als ob sie Danas Grinsen übersehen hätte und fing an, Lexa die Bilder zu zeigen. Sie erzählte von Kunstgeschichte und verschiedenen Maltechniken und Lexa hörte wie vorher schon gespannt zu.  
„Okay, wenn du eines der Bilder kaufen müsstest, welches wäre es?“, fragte Clarke und deutete entlang der Wände.  
Lexa schaute auf das Preisschild des Bildes vor dem sie standen und schluckte merklich. „Mit dem Gehalt einer Sportlehrerin? Keins.“, sagte sie und lachte dabei.  
„Komm schon.“, erwiderte Clarke schmunzelnd und stieß sie dabei mit ihrer Schulter leicht an. „Wenn Geld jetzt mal keine Rolle spielen würde. Welches?“  
Lexa nahm sich Zeit die Bilder nochmal genau anzuschauen. Clarke war fasziniert davon, wie ernst Lexa die Sache nahm. Schließlich blieb sie vor einem Selbstporträt des Künstlers stehen.  
„Was magst du an dem Bild?“, fragte Clarke gespannt.  
Lexa neigte ihren Kopf und begutachtete das Bild näher. „Man will mehr über den Moment erfahren. Über die Haltung und…“, sie hielt inne, nach Wörtern suchend.  
„Die Bewegung.“, schlug Clarke vor, weil sie sich das gleiche bei dem Gemälde dachte.  
„Genau, die Bewegung. Es ist zwar ein Bild, aber die Frau darauf kommt irgendwo her, oder geht irgendwo hin. Ich weiß nicht. Macht das Sinn?“ Lexa schaute Clarke erwartungsvoll an, gespannt auf die Meinung von jemandem, der mehr Ahnung bei dem Thema hatte.  
„Ja, es macht total Sinn.“, sagte Clarke. Sie stieß Lexa in die Seite. „Ich hätte mich auch für dieses entschieden.“  
Es wurde langsam Zeit Aden abzuholen, also verließen die beiden die kleine Galerie und liefen zurück zu dem Coffee Shop, vor dem ihre Autos parkten.  
„Das war sehr schön heute.“, sagte Clarke.  
„Finde ich auch.“, stimme Lexa ihr zu und lächelte. Dann fiel das Lächeln aber von ihrem Gesicht ab. „Clarke, war das ein Date? Für dich, meine ich.“  
Überrascht von der Frage, zögerte Clarke kurz und antwortete dass aber: „Muss es nicht. Es kann auch ein Treffen unter Freunden gewesen sein. Ich glaube, dass es schön wäre mit dir befreundet zu sein.“  
Das Lächeln trat zurück auf Lexas Gesicht, dieses Mal mit ein wenig Erleichterung und Clarke wusste nicht, wie sie sich dabei fühlen sollte. „Freunde. Das hört sich gut für mich an. Danke!“  
Clarke umarmte Lexa und strich mit ihrer Hand über ihren Rücken. „Grüß Aden von mir.“  
„Kommst du nächste Woche zum Spiel?“, fragte Lexa, als sie sich von Clarke löste.  
Diese musste nicht einmal zögern und selbst der Gedanke daran, dass sie wieder einen Samstagmorgen opfern musste, störte sie nicht. „Ich werde es nicht verpassen.“


	2. Chapter 2

Octavia lachte und lachte, als Clarke ihr schrieb, dass sie nächsten Samstag wieder beim Spiel zuschauen würde. Clarke wusste das, weil Octavia sie sofort anrief, als sie die Nachricht gelesen hatte - nur, um sie auszulachen. Dann zwang sie Clarke ein Skype - Gruppe zu machen, damit Raven sie auch auslachen konnte.  
„Wir sind nur Freunde.“, verteidigte sie sich, als Ravens und Octavias Gesichter auf dem Bildschirm ihres Laptops auftauchten und sich vor lachen nicht halten konnten. „Ich glaube nicht mal, dass sie eine Beziehung will. Sie ist krass verschlossen, wenn es um ihr Leben geht.“  
„Und seit wann stoppt das deine Begierde auf heiße Frauen?!“, fragte Raven.  
„Woher willst du denn wissen, wie sie aussieht?“, entgegnete Clarke.  
„Octavia hat mir ein Bild von ihr gezeigt.“, triumphierte Raven. Sie lehnte sich näher zur Frontkamera ihres Laptops und tippte plötzlich wild auf der Tastatur herum. „Nur weil ich ich bisschen zu beschäftigt bin, um dieses gottverdammte Labor zu verlassen-“, sie sagte die letzten Worte so laut, dass sie im Raum widerhallten. „- heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht alles weiß, was du Tag und Nacht so treibst, Clarke.“  
„Das war wohlmöglich das gruseligste, was je jemand zu mir gesagt hat.“  
„Meine Augen sind überall.“, antwortete Raven und benutze ihren Zeigefinger, um zuerst auf ihre Augen und dann auf Clarke zu zeigen. „Aber im Ernst, wenn du glaubst, dass sie noch nicht bereit ist, ist sie nicht bereit. Heißt aber nicht, dass ihr keine Freunde sein könnt. Du musst öfter aus deinem Studio raus kommen.“  
„Das habe ich ihr auch schon gesagt.“, schaltete sich Octavia jetzt wieder ein.  
„Ich hasse euch beide.“, sagte Clarke und klappte ihren Laptop zu.

***

Diesen Samstag hatte Clarke mehr Glück mit den Spielzeiten. Sie hatte endlich die Chance auszuschlafen und ihre wertvollen Stunde Schlaf auszukosten. Sie würde niemals zugeben, dass sie sich ein bisschen schöner gemacht hatte, aber sie verließ das Haus in dem Wissen, dass sie gut aussah.  
Kälte lag in der Luft und der Herbst machte sich endlich bemerkbar. Deshalb trug Clarke auch eine Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Sie hatte vor dem Spiel extra geduscht und ihre Haare fielen ihr sanft über die Schulter. Clarke hätte gelogen, wenn sie gesagt hätte, dass sie sich nicht auch schon überlegt hätte, wie sich Lexas Haare anfühlen würden.  
Auf dem Feld fand sie Lexa in ihren üblichen Sportshorts und Sneakers, aber heute trug sie, anstatt ihrem Tank Top, ein Henley Shirt. Die Knöpfe waren alle offen zeigten den Bereich ihrer Schlüsselbeine und ihres Halses auf eine sehr verlockende Art und Weise. Clarke schaute ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich die Ärmel hoch schob und bewunderte ihre sehr schönen Unterarme, die jetzt Bälle auf das Spielfeld warfen, damit die Spieler damit trainieren konnten. Clarke unterhielt sich ein wenig mit Lincoln, der glücklicherweise nicht bemerkte, wie sie eigentlich viel zu oft zu Lexa hinüber sah. Octavia allerdings, die auf Lincolns anderer Seite saß, konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Als Lexa Clarke sah, ließ sie ihr Klemmbrett sinken, auf das sie Sekunden zuvor geschaut hatte und winkte ihr. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit widmete Lexa dann aber sofort wieder ihrem Team, was Clarke verstehen konnte. Sie wusste, wie wichtig das Ganze für Lexa war und fand das mehr als gut. Wenn es ihr etwas bedeutete, dann wollte sie sie nicht dabei stören.  
In der Halbzeit stand es drei zu null für die Nightbloods und Indra setze sich zu Lincoln auf den Schoß und grinste siegessicher. „Na, super bisher, oder?“, sagte sie immer noch mit dem Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Ja, du machst die alle ganz schön platt.“, antwortete Clarke.  
Als Indra wieder auf dem Spielfeld stand und auf den Anpfiff des Schiedsrichters wartete, setzte sich Octavia zu Clarke. „Lexa sagt, dass Indra das Zeug für Travel Soccer hätte.“, sagte sie mit salzerfüllter Stimme. Aber dann verblasste ihr Lächeln ein wenig. „Aber Nyko leider nicht. Und ich will nicht, dass er traurig ist, wenn Indra aus Lexas Team austreten würde.“„Und Travel Soccer ist…“, rätselte Clarke.  
„…besser als das reguläre Team.“, beendete Octavia ihren Satz. „Und Indra wird da rein wollen, aber vielleicht nicht ohne Nyko.“  
„Naja, sie werden nicht für immer alles gemeinsam machen können.“, erwiderte Clarke.  
Octavia schaute Lincoln dabei zu, wie er eine Orange schälte und in zwei Hälften teilte. „Manchmal hoffe ich das schon…“  
„Sie werden älter, sie entwickeln ihren eigenen Charakter.“  
„Ich will nicht, dass sie älter werden. Vor allem, weil ich weiß, dass Indra wie ich wird und ich weiß noch genau, wie viel Ärger ich immer gemacht habe.“, sagte Octavia halb lachend halb stöhnend. Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen.  
„Deine Gene, deine Probleme.“, scherzte Clarke.  
„Sollte sie mal zu dir anstatt zu mir komme, dann versprich mir einfach nur, dass du sie davon abhält die gleichen Fehler wie ich zu machen.“  
„Aber klar doch.“ Clarke stieß Octavia den Ellenbogen freundschaftlich in die Seite. Dann kam Indra zu ihrer Mutter hinüber gerannt.  
„Mami, hast du mein Tor gesehen?“, fraget sie fröhlich.  
„Natürlich! Das war eins der besten, die du bisher geschossen hast.“ Indra setzte sich vor Octavia und Clarke ins Gras und lächelte sie breit an.  
„Coach Lexa hat mich jetzt für eine Weile ausgewechselt.“, schmollte sie dann aber.  
„Man muss den anderen auch eine Chance geben. Das weißt du doch. So ist das beim Sport.“, erklärte Octavia. Liebevoll strich sie Indra eine die Haare hinters Ohr. „Ihr seid ein Team. Also sollt ihr auch alle gemeinsam Spaß haben, okay?“  
„Okay.“, stimmte Indra zu. Sie rannte wieder davon und setzte sich dann zu Aden und Lexa auf die Bank. Lexa lächelte Indra an und sagte etwas zu ihr, das Clarke aus der Entfernung allerdings nicht hören konnte. Auf Indras Gesicht zauberte es aber ein Lächeln und das erfüllte Clarke mit Wärme.  
„Du hoffst trotzdem, dass Indra noch mindestens drei weitere Tore schießen wird.“, lachte Clarke.  
„Sie ist ganz klar die besten Spielerin auf dem Platz.“, platze es aus Octavia heraus, unfähig ihren Stolz und ihre Freude zurück zu halten.  
Indra schoss tatsächlich ein weiteres Tor, obwohl Lexa sie nur noch in den letzten fünf Minuten aufs Feld schickte. Clarke schaute vor allem auf Aden, der so viel durchmachen musste und sich nun mit den Zwillingen angefreundet hatte. Auf dem Feld war er lauter, als sonst. Er rief nach Pässen und ermutigte seine Mitspieler durch lautes Johlen. Als das Spiel abgepfiffen wurde, rannte er freudestrahlend zu Lexa hinüber, die ihm lachend ein High-Five gab und ihn dann zu seinen Teamkameraden schickte, um dem gegnerischen Team die Hand zu schütteln.  
Als die Zwillinge kamen und fragten, ob Aden zum spielen mitkommen durfte, war das schon keine Überraschung mehr und Octavia erlaubte es den beiden. Lexa hatte auch nichts dagegen und sie besprach sich nur ich kurz mit den Eltern der Zwillinge, wann sie Aden wieder abholen würde. Zusammen gingen sie alle zum Parkplatz.  
„Und wieder einen Sieg in der Tasche. Coach, was ist Ihre Strategie?“, fraget Clarke, imitierte dabei die Stimme eines Reporters und hielt Lexa ein imaginäres Mikrophon vor den Mund.  
„Das Team hat sich heute eben sehr gut geschlagen. Immer ein Spiel nach dem anderen.“, antwortete Lexa und lächelte Clarke dabei an.  
Aden wollte gerade ins Auto der Blakes steigen, als er es sich nochmal anders überlegte und zurück zu Lexa rannte und seine Arme um ihre Hüfte schlang. Lexas Hände pressten gegen seinen Rücken und ließen ihn erst wieder los, als er einen Schritt zurück machte. Aden lächelte sie an und stieg diesem Mal wirklich in Auto. Clarke tat bei der ganzen Sache so, als würde sie nicht hinsehen. Aber ihr entging der Blick nicht, den Lexa Aden nachwarf. Als würden sie ihn gegen jeden Preis auf der Welt beschützen.  
„Mittagessen?“, fraget Clarke, als Lexa den Ballsack in ihren Kofferraum geworfen und die Klappe zugemacht hatte. Sie war entzückt, als Lexa sofort nickte, als hätte sie nichts anderes erwartet.  
Clarke zeigte Lexa dieses Mal einen etwas schöneren Platz zum Mittagessen, als den Burrito Laden vom letzten Mal. Und wieder einmal war Clarke erstaunt, als Lexa in der Bäckerei, in der sie saßen, einen Berg an Essen in einer Zeit aß, in der Clarke nicht einmal ihren Salat aufessen konnte. Und das alles mit den besten Manieren, die man jemandem beibringen konnte. Dieses Mal allerdings versuchte Clarke ihr Bestaunen zu verbregen, denn sie wollte nicht unhöflich gegenüber Lexa sein.  
„Hatte Aden letzte Woche nach dem Spiel Spaß mit den Zwillingen?“, fragte Clarke.  
„Er hat zwei Tage lang ununterbrochen davon erzählt, also würde ich mal ‚ja‘ sagen.“, erzählte Lexa und lächelte bei der Erinnerung glücklich. „Indra und Nyko tun ihm wirklich gut. Er hatte eine Zeit lange ein wenig Schwierigkeiten Freunde zu finden. Und einer seiner beten Freunde ist letzten Sommer von hier weggezogene.“  
„Schade, dass er mit den Zwillingen nicht auf die gleiche Schule geht.“, sagte Clarke.  
„Ja, ich habe überlegt ihn auf eine neue Schule zu tun, aber ich wollte seine Routinen nicht durcheinander bringen, nachdem, was…“, Lexas Stimme verlor sich, als sie schwer schluckte. „Also habe ich den Job im Saint Rebecca’s angenommen, um bei ihm in der Nähe sein zu können.“  
„Wo hast du davor gearbeitet? In Baltimore“, fraget Clarke, in der Hoffnung, dass diese Frage nicht wieder zu viel war. Aber sie waren Freude. Soetwas zu fragen, war da doch in Ordnung, oder?  
„Ich war…“, fing Lexa an, wirkte aber ein wenig peinlich berührt.  
„Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst.“, sagte Clarke schnell. „Nur wenn du es mir wirklich erzählen willst. Ich meine, wir kennen uns ja auch noch nicht so lange, aber du kannst es mir jederzeit erzählen und ich höre dir auch zu.  
„Danke.“, sagte Lexa leise. Nach einem kurzen Moment, atmet sie tief ein und setzte sich dann aufrechter hin. „Also, was ist der Plan heute?“  
„Wieso sollte ich einen Plan haben?“, fragte Clarke mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, aber Spaß in der Stimme.  
„Du bist diejenige, die ständig erzählt, dass sie DIE Hot Spots der Stadt kennt.“, erwiderte Lexa.  
„Okay, da hast du natürlich recht…“, gab Clarke zu. Sie dachte kurz nach und schaute dann auf ihr Handy, um die Gegend abzusuchen. Lexa schaute sie erwartungsvoll an, als Clarke von ihrem Display aufschaute. „Lust, mir mit meinen Einkäufen zu helfen?“

***

Der Gemüseladen war klein, aber süß und die Waren lagen geordnet in Reihen aus.  
Clarke ließ sich Zeit und suchte die schönsten Früchte raus. Sie fand sogar einen letzten Pfirsich, den sie sich mir Lexa teilte. Immer wenn in Lexas Mundwinkel ein Tropfen der frischen Frucht hängen blieb und ihre Zunge ihn auffing, konnte Clarke ihren Blick kaum abwenden. Auch wie ihre Zähne in dem Fruchtfleisch versanken und sich ihre vollen Lippen auf die Haut des Pfirsichs legten, ließ Clarke beinahe aufstöhnen.  
Lexa nahm einen Strauch Spargel mit, von dem das kalte Wasser noch tropfte. „Ich versuche Aden dazu zu bringen gesünder zu essen, aber er will immer nur MacDonalds und Käse und Süßigkeiten.“, erklärte sie.  
„Als ich neun war, habe ich mich auch geweigert Gemüse zu essen.Wenn es nicht wenigstens mit Käse überbacken war, musste meine Mutter es gar nicht erst versuchen.“, erzählte Clarke.  
„Das ist doch ekelig! Das mache ich nicht.“, sagte Lexa und rümpfte ihre Nase bei dem Gedanken.  
„Wir werden ja sehen.“ Clarke zuckte mit den Schultern und ging weiter an den Regalen vorbei.  
Im nächsten Geschäft wurde Schmuck verkauft und Clarke hielt sich ein paar Ohrringe hin, damit Lexa sie beurteilen konnte. Sie schüttelte bei allen den Kopf, bis Clarke ein simples aber schönes Paar goldene Ohrringe fand.  
„Dir würden dir aber auch stehen.“, sagte Clarke und hielt sie an Lexas Ohr. Dabei streifte sie Lexas Wange und sie zog entschuldigend ihre Hand zurück.  
„Ich trage eigentlich nicht so oft Schmuck.“ Lexa streifte sich ihre Haare hinters Ohr und fuhr dann ein paar Mal mit ihre Hand ihren Pferdeschwanz hinunter. Ein paar mal zu viel vielleicht, was ihre Nervosität verriet.  
Clarke stellte fest, dass Lexa recht hatte. Tatsächlich hatte sie Lexa noch nie mit mehr als einer Uhr am Handgelenk gesehen. Allerdings glaubte Clarke, dass sie diese nur wegen dem Fußballtraining trug. Clarke fand eine silberne Kette mit einem kleinen Anhänger daran und hielt sie nun an Lexas Hals. „Diese?“  
„Ich glaube, dass sie eher dir stehen würde.“, erwiderte Lexa; nicht schüchtern, aber auch nicht auf die beiläufige Art, wie es vielleicht Raven oder Octavia gesagt hätten. Nicht wie jemand, der nur irgendeine Freundin von Clarke sein wollte.  
Nach einer Dreiviertel Stunde fanden sie sich in einem kleinen Honigladen wieder, der Ampullen mit den unterschiedlichsten Honigsorten verkaufte. Sie kauften fünf verschiedene und setzten sich damit in den Schatten eines Baums im gegenüberliegenden Park. Zusammen versuchten sie jede einzelne Sorte, wobei Lexa beim Öffnen einer Ampulle der Honig auf den Zeigefinger tropfte und sie ihn zum Mund führte, um ihn abzulecken. Clarke schaute weg, bevor die falschen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf die Überhand nahmen.  
„Im Schatten ist es zu kalt.“, beschwerte sich Clarke, als sie beide jede Sorte versucht hatten.  
„Alles klar, du Muffel. Lass uns spazieren gehen.“, sagte Lexa lachend und stand auf, um Clarke eine Hand zum Hochziehen zu reichen.  
„Ich bin kein Muffel. Es ist einfach nur ein wenig frisch…“, antwortete Clarke. Eine Sekunde später hatte sich Lexa ihren Pulli über den Kopf gezogen und hielt ihn Clarke hin, die mit offenem Mund dastand und verarbeiten musste, dass sich Lexa gerade vor ihr auszog. Lexa selber hatte jetzt nur noch ihr Henley Shirt an.  
„Wird dir nicht kalt?“, fragte Clarke.  
Lexa drückte Clarke als Antwort einfach nur ihren Pulli gegen den Bauch. Clarke nahm diesen an und zog ihn sich über ihr T-Shirt. Der Stoff war immer noch warm und am Kragen roch er noch Lexa. Lexa schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und dann ging sie in Richtung Straße. Clarke folgte ihr und bald standen die beiden wieder vor dem Café, in das Clarke sie letzte Woche schon mitgenommen hatte.  
„Hier drinnen ist es wärmer.“, sagte sie und hielt Clarke die Tür auf.  
Clarke lächelte dankend, betrat das Café und ging geradewegs zu dem Tisch, an dem sie auch schon eine Woche zuvor gesessen hatten. Sie verbrachten dort den ganzen Nachmittag und gingen erst wieder, als es für Lexa Zeit wurde Aden abzuholen. Dass Clarke immer noch Lexas Pulli trug, fiel ihr erst auf, als sie schon in ihrem Auto auf dem Heimweg saß.

***

Clarke (20:29): Hi, ich bin’s, Clarke. Ich habe deine Nummer von Octavia. Danke für den Pulli am Samstag. Wann kann ich ihn dir zurück geben?

Sie starrte auf den Text, löschte ihn, schrieb ihn neu und starrte ihn wieder an, bevor sie dann doch senden drückte. Es hatte sie zwei Tage gebraucht, um Octavia nach Lexas Nummer zu fragen, weil sie wusste, dass sie sich nur dumme Sprüche von Octavia anhören musste. Einen dritten Tag hatte sie gebraucht, um den Mut zu finden, Lexa dann auch wirklich zu schreiben.  
Clarke war klar, dass Lexa keine Beziehung oder der Gleichen wollte, zumindest nicht mit ihr. Aber sie wollte auch mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen und Clarke versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es für sie in Ordnung war, Lexa nur als Freundin zuhaben und sie die ganzen Grenzen setzten zu lassen. Clarke würde sie nicht unter Druck setzten, nicht mit ihr flirten oder Hoffnungen auf mehr haben - das versuchte sie zumindest.  
Die kleine Blase mit den drei Punkten tauchte unter ihrer Nachricht auf und Clarke betrachtete diese ungeduldig.

Coach Lexa (20:37): Mach dir keine Stress, bring ihn mir einfach beim nächsten Spiel mit.

Clarke lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie ein wenig enttäuscht war. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Lexa ihre Gründe Clarke nicht noch näher zu kommen.  
Dann tauschte die ovalförmige Blase wieder auf und Clarke wurde sich bewusst, wie ihr Herz einen kleinen Satz machte und ihr Bauch anfing zu kribbeln.

Coach Lexa (20:40): Tut mir Leid, ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du beim nächsten Spiel wieder dabei bist. Wenn du da nicht kommst, dann einfach mal irgendwann Nachmittags.

Clarke dachte kurz darüber nach zu lügen. Aber was würde sie dann tun? Bei Lexa klingeln, ihr ihren Pulli geben und sie dann auf ein Date einladen, das Lexa schon einmal abgelehnt hatte? Clarke entschied sich dagegen.

Clarke (20:42): Nein, ich komme auf jeden Fall. Bis dann :)

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, aber Lexa antwortete ein weiteres Mal.

Coach Lexa (20:55): Das ist toll! Freue mich schon :)

***

Clarke hatte sich langsam daran gewöhnt Samstags früh aufzustehen. So früh, dass sie noch vor den meisten anderen Eltern und Spielern da war. Als sie zu dem Spielfeld wanderte, den Klappstuhl in der einen und eine Plastiktüte mit Lexas Pulli in der anderen Hand, waren nur Lexa und Aden schon da.  
Lexa leerte gerade den Ballsack, hielt aber in ihrer Bewegung inne, als sie Clarke sah. Die Bälle rollten ihr dabei wahllos um die Füße.  
„Hi“, begrüßte Clarke sie.  
„Hi“, sagte Lexa und warf den nun leeren Sack beiseite. Ihre Hände verschwanden in den Taschen ihrer bordeauxfarbenen Sweatshirtjacke, die sie heute trug. Ihre Sonnenbrille steckte in der Vorderseite ihres Kragens und die kurze Shorts hatte sie durch eine lange Trainingshose ersetzt, was Clarke sehr bedauerte, denn sie hatte den Anblick von Lexas langen, dünnen Beinen immer sehr genossen.  
„Hi Aden.“, begrüßte Clarke den Jungen, der wieder hinter Lexa stand und schüchtern hinter ihr hervor schaute. Er erwiderte aber das Lächeln, das Clarke ihm schenkte und begrüßte sie mit leiser Stimme.  
„Du kannst dich aufwärme, wenn du willst.“, schlug Lexa vor und kickte einen Ball in Richtung Tor. Aden rannte ihm hinterher und Lexa und Clarke standen sich nun schweigend gegenüber.  
„Ich habe dir deinen Pulli mitgebracht.“, sagte Clarke irgendwann und zeigte Lexa die Plastiktüte. „Ich habe ihn gewaschen.“  
„Das hättest du nicht tun müssen.  
„Ach, das war kein Problem. Ich habe ihn einfach mit meinen Sachen in die Wäsche geworfen.“ Clarke schaute runter auf ihre Stiefel und dann auf Lexas Sportschuhe. „Machen wir nach dem Spiel heute wieder was?“  
„Vielleicht. Ich weiß nicht. Ich will nicht davon ausgehen, dass Aden wieder zu den Blake Zwillingen zum spielen mitkann.“  
„Wenn das nicht geht, dann kann er doch einfach mit uns mitkommen. Er ist ein cooles Kind.“, sagte Clarke, fühlte sich gleich darauf aber so, als wäre sie ein wenig zu voreilig gewesen und fügte deshalb hinzu: „Ich meine, wenn du willst. Vielleicht habt ihr beide ja auch schon was vor. Ich wollte mich euch da nicht aufdrängen.“  
„Nein, würdest du nicht. Das ist schon in Ordnung.“, sagte Lexa und lächelte Clarke an, die ihr Lächeln erwiderte und sich wieder ein wenig entspannte.  
Mehr Kinder trafen auf dem Spielfeld ein und trennten die zwei. Lexa machte eine entschuldigende Geste.  
„Ich hoffe, dass ihr heute gewinnt.“, sagte Clarke noch.  
„Naja, wenn du zuschaust, muss ich wohl.“, antwortete Lexa zwinkernd und ließ eine verwunderte aber glückliche Clarke zurück, die darauf gewettet hätte, dass Lexa gerade mit ihr geflirtet hatte.

***

Clarke saß auf ihrem Campingstuhl und spielte die Unterhaltung mit Lexa von vorhin immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf ab. Sie versuchte Lexas Verhalten zu analysieren, bis Octavia sie grob in die Seite stieß und sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.  
„Was zur Hölle?!“, rief Clarke und fing sich einen warnenden Blick eines Vaters in der Nähe ein.  
„Indra hat schon zwei Tore geschossen.“ Octavia deutete auf das Spielfeld. „Konzentrier dich mal auf das Spiel, mein Freund.“  
„Sorry“, murmelte Clarke und versuchte sich auf die Zwillinge zu konzentrieren. Aber ihre Augen glitten immer wieder hinüber zu Lexa, die professionell wie immer am Spielfeldrand auf und ab lief und sich irgendwas auf ihrem Klemmbrett notierte.  
„Ist was bei euch beiden passiert?“, fragte Octavia, die Clarkes Blick gesehen hatte und rückte nun ihren Stuhl näher an Clarkes heran.  
„Nein, nichts. Wir unternehmen immer was, wenn Aden zu euch zum spielen kommt.“ Clarkes Hand streifte die Plastiktüte, auf dessen Boden Lexas Pulli fein säuberlich zusammengefaltet, lag. „Letzte Woche war es aber sehr nett mit ihr. Wir sind spazieren gegangen und als mir kalt wurde, hat sie mir ihren Pulli gegeben.“  
„Oh, keinen Scheiß?! Das ist doch mal toll.“, freute sich Octavia mit gesenkter Stimme, um die Wut der anderen Eltern über ihre Ausdrucksweise zu vermeiden. „Habt ihr schon Händchen gehalten? Streitet ihr euch schon, wer zuerst auflegen muss?“  
„Halt die Klappe“, sagte Clarke und stieß Octavia so hart in die Seite, dass sich ihr Stuhl zu kippen begann.  
„Und will sie immer noch nicht auf ein Date?“  
„Ich weiß nicht.“, seufzte Clarke. „Ich glaube manchmal, dass sie mit mir flirtet, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher und sie hatte zurzeit viele Dinge um die Ohren. Und dann die ganze Sache mit ihrer Vergangenheit, über die sie nicht redet…“  
„Vielleicht ist das verrückt, aber du könntest sie doch einfach fragen? So in die Richtung ‚Hi Lexa, ich mag dich echt gerne, aber irgendwie bekomme ich von die unklare Zeichen, also können wir das bitte klären‘?“  
Clarke rollte mit den Augen. „Als wäre das so einfach.“  
„Es ist so einfach,“, entgegnete Octavia. „Du musst es nur tun.“  
Clarke murmelte noch ein bisschen vor sich her, aber sie wusste, dass Octavia im Grunde recht hatte. Nach dem Spiel (wieder mal einem erstaunlichen neun zu null Gewinn, bei dem Indra nach dem fünften Tor ausgewechselt wurde) umarmte sie zuerst die Zwillinge und half dann Lexa die ganze Fußballausrüstung zusammen zu räumen. Clarke hatte sich schon darauf vorbereitet Zeit mit Lexa und Aden zu verbringen, aber wie üblich fragten die Zwillinge, ob Aden zum „Spiel-Date“, wie sie es selber nannten (und das auch noch unglaublich witzig fanden), mitkommen könne. Und wie üblich stimmte Lexa zu. In den paar Wochen, die Clarke Aden nun kannte, war ihr aufgefallen, wie Aden immer lebhafter in Anwesenheit der Zwillinge wurde. Nun saß er huckepack auf Nykos Rücken und ließ sich von ihm zum Auto tragen.  
„So“, fing Clarke an und beobachtete dabei Lexa, die ihr Auto belud sobald Aden mit den Blakes abgefahren war. „Indra war nicht sehr glücklich, als du sie ausgewechselt hast.“  
Lexas Mundwinkel wanderten nach oben. „Ich habe eine E-Mail des Direktors des Sportvereins bekommen, in der stand, dass manche Eltern sich jetzt schon öfter bei ihm beschwert hätten, weil diese der Meinung sind, dass die ‚Toranzahl sehr einseitig verteilt ist.‘“, zitierte sie und setzte mit ihren Fingern Gänsefüßchen und die Luft.  
„Ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte Clarke verblüfft.  
Lexa zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Es ist ein Teamsport. Die Kinder wollen Spaß haben. Und das verstehe ich. Indra ist einfach zu gut und sollte meiner Meinung nach eine Klasse höher spielen.“  
„Jaaa, Octavia hat mir das schon erzählt. Sie glaubt nur, dass es ein Problem sein könnte, wenn sie Indra und Nyko trennt.“  
„Bis dahin ist das beste, was ich tun kann, jedem die gleiche Spielzeit zu geben. Wenn Indra eben alle fünf Minuten ein Tor schießt, kann ich auch nichts machen!“ Was Lexa sagte, war fair und stimmte, aber Clarke entging nicht der Anflug von Selbstgefälligkeit, der in Lexas Stimme lag.  
„Oh mein Gott, du liebst es einfach zu gewinnen.“, sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.  
„Verlieren bildet den Charakter!“, argumentierte Lexa. „Wir reiben es unseren Gegnern ja nicht ins Gesicht. Wir haben halt einfach die besten Spieler in dieser Liga. Ich kann sie jetzt dafür nicht gerade bestrafen.“„Okay, Coach“, sagte Clarke sarkastisch.  
Die beiden verfielen in Schweigen, bis Clarkes Finger auf Lexas Auto trommelten und sie ein wenig nervös sagte: „Ich dachte, dass wie heute mal etwas ruhigeres machen könnten. Wenn du willst, kann ich wir was bei mir kochen?“  
„Ja, gerne.“, antwortete Lexa und Clarke spürte ein aufregendes Flattern in der Brust. Auf der Fahrt zu sich nach Hause versuchte sie ihre Erwartungen nicht zu hoch zu halten, aber als sie ankam, war sie immer noch ein wenig nervös. Gestern Abend hatte sie ihre Wohnung stundenlang aufgeräumt und sauber gemacht, in der Hoffnung den Mut aufzubringen Lexa zu fragen. Als sie die Tür zu ihrem Apartment öffnete, schwenkte ihr Blick einmal durch das Zimmer, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch ja nichts vergessen hatte. Sie wollte nicht, dass sich die Situation wiederholte, als Raven da gewesen war und mit gerümpfter Nase eine dreckige Socken aus der Sofaritze gezogen hatte.  
„Du hast eine schöne Wohnung.“, bemerkte Lexa, als sie, mit ihren Händen wieder in den Taschen ihrer Sweatshirtjacke, durchs Zimmer schaute. Sie durchquerte das Wohnzimmer und die offene Küche und stellte sich dann vor die gläserne Fensterfassade, von der man einen schönen Blick auf die Außenbezirke der Stadt hatte.  
„Ja, am Tag kommt hier viel Licht rein. Das war letztendlich auch der Grund, wieso ich mich für diese Wohnung entschieden habe.“, erklärte Clarke und öffnete den Kühlschrank, um dort etwas Essbaren ausfindig zu machen. „Willst du etwas bestimmtes?“  
„Fleisch oder Gemüse oder irgendwelche Kohlenhydrate. Ich bin da nicht so wählerisch.“, antwortete Lexa und wandte sich vom Fenster ab, um sich auf einen der Hocker an die Kücheninsel zu setzten.  
„Okay, Gemüse habe ich…“, sagte Clarke und zog eine Tüte Spinat aus dem Eisfach. „Fleisch…“ Sie schaute ein weiteres mal in das Eisfach und fand eine traurige Hühnchenbrust vor, die nur darauf wartete aufgetaut zu werden. „Naja, vielleicht eher nicht.“  
„Ich bin auch nicht gut im Einkaufen.“, scherzte Lexa.  
„Ich gehe einkaufen! Aber… diese Woche war einfach zu voll. Ich war die meisten Tage bis spät in die Nacht im Studio.“ Sie betrachtete den angetauten Spinat und schaute dann entschuldigend zu Lexa auf. „Ich habe das alles vielleicht doch nicht so gut durchdacht.“  
„Ehrlich Clarke, ich bin mit allem zufrieden. Wir können auch einfach etwas bestellen.“, schlug Lexa vor.  
„Oh, Gott sei Dank!“, sagte Clarke erleichtert. Sie ließ die Spinattüte zurück ins Eisfach fallen und kickte dann die Tür mit ihrem Fuß zu. Sie schnappte sich ihren Laptop vom Kaffeetisch im Wohnzimmer und setzte sich dann zu Lexa an die Kücheninsel. Dass die Seite des Lieferservice unter den Favoriten war, entging Lexa nicht und sie musste schmunzeln. Die beiden schauten das Angebot der Website durch, bis sie sich am Ende zwischen Pizza und Chinesisch entscheiden mussten. Letztendlich gab Clarke nach und bestellte chinesisch. Musik spielte im Hintergrund und sie ließen Spotify irgendwelche zufällig gewählten Lieder irgendwelcher Listen spielen. Mit angezogenen Knien saßen sie sich jeweils am Ende der Couch gegenüber. Lexa öffnete den Reißverschluss ihrer Sweatshirtjacke und legte diese über die Armlehne. Wie viel Tank Top hatte Lexa eigentlich?, fragte sich Clarke, als sie einen Blick auf Lexas Oberkörper warf und sich in die Unterlippe biss.  
„Wie läuft es mit… du weißt. Deinen Gemälden.“, fragte Lexa.  
Clarke lachte und Lexa erwiderte das mit einem Lächeln. „Eigentlich ganz gut. Ich habe gestern erst einen großen Auftrag fertig stellen können.“  
„Wie groß?“  
„Es ist für irgendeinen Senator, der ein Gemälde eines lokalen Künstlers an der Wand hängen haben will. Du weißt schon, ein bisschen patriotisch, aber harmlos. Die Aufträge helfen mir mein Studio am laufen zu halten, damit ich die Dinge machen kann, die ich eigentlich machen will.“  
„Das ist doch gut.“, sagte Lexa. „Ich würde auch jeden Job annehmen, um Aden zu unterstützen. Wir tun eben, was wir tun müssen, um zu überleben.“  
„Aden kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, dass er dich hat! Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das so hinkriegen würde, wie du. Mit der ganzen Verantwortung und den Pflichten…“, bewunderte Clarke Lexa.  
Lexas Kopf sank ein wenig, als sie sich wieder verschloss und ihre Stimme versuchte so stark wie möglich klingen zu lassen. „Er ist meine Familie.“ Und das war’s.  
Es war nicht der richtige Moment und Lexa war gerade jetzt durch das Gespräch über Aden etwas distanzierter, aber Clarke konnte es einfach nicht zurückhalten. „Kann ich dich etwas fragen?“  
Lexa runzelte leicht die Stirn, nickte aber.  
„Ich… Naja, ich bekomme von dir irgendwie… gemischte Signale.“, sagte Clarke. „Ich weiß, dass du keine Beziehung oder so willst, aber manchmal scheint es doch so? Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich das alles falsch interpretier und ich respektiere auch alles, was du willst. Ich will mir nur ein bisschen Klarheit verschaffen, weil ich würde dich wirklich gerne mal zum Essen einladen oder so, aber ich will auch nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst. Verstehst du?“  
Lexa zupfte an dem Stoff ihres Hosenbeins und strich ihn dann glatt. „Du hast nicht so ganz Unrecht.“, sagte sie schnell. Jetzt schaute sie Clarke direkt in die Augen. Es war der ruhige, feste Blick, den sie immer hatte, wenn sie jemandem Anweisungen gab. „Ich will auch, dass du mich auf ein Date einlädst, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das alles ausbalancieren kann mit. Ich muss auf Aden aufpassen. Ich muss mich auf ihn konzentrieren. Er fängt gerade erst wieder an sich besser zu fühlen und in sein altes Leben zurück zu finden. Aber bevor er nicht wieder komplett dort angekommen ist, will ich nichts neues ausprobieren.“  
„Ja, das verstehe ich.“ Clarke verfiel in Schweigen, denn was konnte sie schon sagen? Sie versuchte nicht zu enttäuscht auszusehen, denn sie wollte nicht, dass Lexa dachte, sie hätte die falsche Entscheidung getroffen.  
Lexa sah trotzdem schuldbewusst drein. „Ich mag dich wirklich sehr, Clarke.“  
Clarke schob ihren linken Fuß ein Stück nach vorne und stupste Lexas Zehen an. „Es ist in Ordnung, wirklich! Bitte entschuldige dich nicht. Du hast jeden Grund die Entscheidungen zu treffen, die du getroffen hast. Und das respektiere ich!“ Sie zog ihren Fuß wieder zurück und setzte sich aufrecht hin, um sich in einen Schneidersitz zu setzten. „Wie wäre es damit. Wir sind Freunde und das ist toll, weil Freundschaft etwas gutes ist. Okay?“  
Der schuldbewusste Blick löste sich in ein schiefes Lächeln auf. „Okay.“ Lexa bot Clarke ihre Hand an und dieses mal war es ein warmer, beständiger Handschlag. Als Lexa ihre Hand zurück zog, streiften sie Clarkes Innenhand.  
„Und nächstes Mal kaufe ich vorher ein, um etwas Gescheites zu kochen.“, sagte Clarke und verdiente sich damit ein humorvolles Schnauben von Lexa. Und das machte alles irgendwie ein bisschen besser.


	3. Chapter 3

So sah nun jeder Samstag für Clarke aus: Aufstehen, frischen Kaffee trinken, anziehen (nicht zu auffällig, aber auch nicht zu langweilig), zum Fußballfeld fahren und die Zwillinge anfeuern.Danach hatte Aden sein „Spieledate“ mit den Zwillingen („Clarke, er ist der besterzogene Junge, den ich je erlebt habe. Das macht mir schon fast Angst!“, gab Octavia eines Tages zu.) und Clarke und Lexa verbrachten ein paar Stunden miteinander.  
Manchmal kochte Clarke und wenn es eine gute Sache an dieser Freundschaft war, dann war es die Tatsache, dass Clarke jetzt immer Lebensmittel zu Hause hatte. Ab und zu schauten sie auch einen Film und Clarke zeigte Lexa all ihre Lieblings-Gallerien, die versteckt und klein in D.C. zu finden waren.  
Clarke war immer darauf bedacht Lexa nicht als erste anzufassen. Sie hatten sich seit ihrem Besuch in der ersten Kunstgalerie nicht mehr umarmt und Clarke versucht immer eine kleine Distanz zwischen sich und Lexa zu lassen. Sie flirtete nicht und versucht auch nichts falsch zu interpretieren.  
„Ich hasse es.“, beschwerte sie sich eines Tages bei Raven, die zwischen ihren hektischen und anstrengenden Projektvorbereitungen tatsächlich die Zeit gefunden hatte, Clarke zu besuchen.  
„Ja, aber da gibt es leider nichts, was du tun kannst, außer eure Freundschaft zu beenden.“, sagte Raven. Sie ließ den Korken der Weinflasche, die sie mitgebracht hatte, ploppen. „Und das wäre ganz schön fies von dir - mit einer allein erziehenden Mutter Schluss zu machen. Allein erziehende Mutter? Tante?“  
„Ich mache nicht mit ihr Schluss, weil wir nichtmal zusammen sind!“, erwiderte Clarke und nahm seufzend einen Schluck von dem Wein, den Raven ihr eingegossen hatte.  
„Also gut, eine Freundschaft beenden.“, korrigierte sich Raven. „Eine Freundschaft mit einer Frau, die ihr ganzes mysteriöse Leben aufgegeben hat, um ihren Neffen ganz alleine groß zu ziehen, nachdem seine Eltern bei einem tragischen Autounfall gestorben sind. Sieht wirklich schlecht für dich aus.“  
„Ich will unsere Freundschaft ja gar nicht beenden.“, sagte Clarke. „Aber ich hasse es, dass wir nicht weiter gehen können.“  
„Das ist in der Tat blöd.“, stimmt Raven ihr zu.  
„Das ist alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast? Das ist in der Tat blöd?!“  
Raven nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas. „Ja, es ist blöd. Ich habe leider keinen Tipp oder so für dich. Entweder bleibt ihr einfach Freunde und du hoffst, dass sie eines Tages bereit für mehr ist, oder du beendest die Freundschaft.“  
„Das sind beides keine guten Optionen.“, Clarkes Gesicht versank in ihren Händen.  
„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass es gute Optionen gibt. Nur dass es Optionen gibt. Trink schön weiter. Du hörst dich so an, als könntest du den Alkohol gebrauchen.“  
„Raven, es ist Dienstag!“, sagte Clarke.  
„Scheiß drauf, ich hatte seit Monaten keinen freien Abend mehr.“, entgegnet sie beleidigt. „Ich habe endlich eine fähige Studentin gefunden, die den Scheiß alleine gebacken bekommt während ich einmal 24 Stunden weg bin, also werde ich jetzt diesen Wein trinken und ich werde mir deine Probleme anhören und morgen werde ich mich zurück zur Arbeit prügeln, weil mein Team in zwei Monaten ein unbemanntes Raumschiff starten wird, das für einen Flyby eines beschissen Jupiter-Mondes gebaut wurde, bevor es unser Sonnensystem für immer verlässt und sich dann auf eine endlose Reise in die Weiten unseres Universums begeben wird.“  
Clarke überlegte kurz. „Okay, wenn du das so mit meinen Problemen vergleichst…“, gab sie dann klein bei.  
„Danke!“, sagte Raven. „Und jetzt erzähl mir nochmal wie heiß sie ist.“

***

Es blieben noch zwei Spiele bis zum Ende der Saison und das machte Clarke ein wenig panisch. Sie wollte nicht aufhören sich mit Lexa zu treffen. Tatsächlich hatte sie sich sogar überlegt Lexa zu fragen auch mal etwas außerhalb vom Wochenende zu unternehmen, aber sie wollte keine Grenze überschreiten. Also blieb es bei den wöchentlichen Samstags-Treffen und hin und wieder einen paar Nachrichten über WhatsApp, was Clarke von Sonntag bis Freitag langsam in eine tiefe Frustration zog.  
Es wurde immer kühler und Clarke brachte zum Spiel an diesem Wochenende eine Thermoskanne voll Kaffee mit.  
Sie erreichte das Spielfeld viel zu früh. Und auch wenn sie wusste, dass es vielleicht gegen die Regeln ihrer Freundschaft mit Lexa verstieß, die sie eigentlich nicht überschreiten wollte, mochte sie es doch gerne Lexa schon so früh am Morgen zu sehen, wenn sie alleine mit ihr war und noch keine nervigen Eltern Lexa überfielen und mit Fragen bezüglich ihrer Kinder bombardierten.  
„Ist das neu?“, fragte Lexa, als sie den Becher absetzte, den Clarke für sie gefüllt hatte.  
„Du hast gesagt, dass du eher den schwärzeren Kaffee magst.“, antwortete Clarke und nippte gedankenverloren an ihrer eigenen Tasse. „Hey Aden. Nyko hat mir erzählt, dass ihr gestern Skateboarden ward.“  
„Es war toll!“, sagte Aden, der sich mit der Zeit an Clarke gewöhnt hatte und nicht mehr ansatzweise so schüchtern war, wie am Anfang noch. „Auch wenn wir nicht auf der Straße fahren durften.“  
„Ja und das ist auch besser so. Mrs. Blake hat das schon richtig gemacht. Niemand will nämlich, dass du von einem Auto überrollt wirst.“, erklärte Lexa ihm und drückte ihm die Schulter.  
„Was macht ihr heute?“, fragte Clarke.  
„Wir wollen töpfern!“, sagte Aden und dabei glitzerten seine Augen voller Vorfreude. „Wir können machen, was wir wollen und dann verzieren wir es.“  
„Das hört sich nach einem spannenden Nachmittag an.“, freute sich Clarke für Aden.  
„Was macht ihr auf euren Date heute?“, fragte Aden.  
Clarke verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Kaffee und musste husten. „Ähm…“  
„Ich weiß nicht genau.“, half Lexa aus, während Clarke immer noch versucht ihren Knoten im Hals herunter zu schlucken. „Aber wenn wir irgendwo zum essen hingehen, bring ich dir den Nachtisch mit.“  
Aden lächelte und als er eines der Kinder aus seinem Team sah, das gerade am Spielfeld ankam, rannte er los, um endlich Fußball zu spielen.  
„Date?“, fragte Clarke, die es endlich geschafft hatte sich in den Griff zu bekommen.  
Lexas Wangen lief leicht rosa an, obwohl das vielleicht sich einfach nur die Kälte sein konnte…  
„Tut mir Leid. Er weiß, dass wir die Zeit miteinander verbringen, während er bei den Zwillingen ist und weil die Zwillinge ihre Treffen mit Aden immer „Spieldate“ nennen, glaubt er, dass wir auch ein „Spieldate“ haben. Oder einfach nur ein…“  
„Date.“, beendet Clarke Lexas Satz.  
„Jaaa, genau.“, sagte Lexa und verlagerte ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als wäre ihr die Situation ein wenig unangenehm. „Ich dachte mir, dass ich heute mal was kochen könnte. Bei mir.“  
Clarke tat ihr bestes nicht zu aufgeregt auszusehen, aber es überraschte sie und sie war noch nie bei Lexa gewesen. „Ja, klar. Jetzt kannst du endlich mal beweisen, wie gut deine Kochkünste wirklich sind, nachdem du ja immer behauptest, du könntest besser kochen als ich.“  
„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich besser koche.“, erwiderte Lexa.  
„Aber das hast du immer gemeint, wenn du mein Essen kritisiert hast.“  
Lexa kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Ein sicheres Zeichen, dass sie bereit war gerne nich weiter über das Thema zu diskutieren, aber so langsam waren auch die letzten der Mannschaft eingetroffen. Inklusive der Zwillinge die sich vor Clarke aufbauten und auf ihre Umarmung warteten. „Viel Glück heute, ihr zwei.“, wünschte Clarke den Zwillingen und setzte sich auf ihren Klappstuhl. Von dort aus grinste sie Lexa zu, die sich verdrossen auf ihre Innenbacke biss. Clarke wusste, wie sehr Lexa es hasste nicht das letzte Wort zu haben.  
„Wo ist mein Kaffee?“, fragte Octavia, die ihren Stil direkt neben Clarkes aufklappte und sich dann darauf fallen ließ. Clarke reichte ihr ihre kleine Campingtasse.  
„Wir haben nächstes Wochenende nach dem Spiel eine Party bei uns.“, erklärte Octavia. „Eine Saison-End-Party sozusagen. Das ganze Team kommt und auch die Eltern sind eingeladen und Lexa kommt auch.“  
„Oh cool. Soll ich irgendetwas mitbringen?“, fragte Clarke.  
„Alkohol“, schlug Octavia eifrig vor.  
„Kein Alkohol!“, sagte Lincoln von Octavias anderer Seite, wandte dabei aber seinen Blick nicht vom Spielfeld ab.  
Octavia schaute Clarke an, nickte leicht und formte mit ihren Lippen das Wort ‚Alkohol‘. „Na dann“, fuhr sie in normalem Ton fort. „musst du nur dich mitbringen.“  
Sechzig Minuten später entschied Lexas Team das Spiel für sich. Indra hatte zwei Tore geschossen, aber Nyko musste zum ersten Mal einen Gegentreffer einkassieren, was sehr an ihm nagte.  
Sobald die Trillerpfeife ertönte und das Spiel beendete, ging Nyko auf der Stelle vom Feld und marschierte in Richtung seines Vaters, aber Lexa erreichte ihn zuerst und kniete sich vor ihm in das Gras. Lexa musste ihm ein paar aufmunternde Worte zugesprochen haben, denn der enttäuschte Blick von Nyko verblasste ein wenig auf seinem Gesicht und er reihte sich zu den anderen ein, um den Gegnern die Hand zu schütteln.  
„Letztes Wochenende,“, sagte Octavia und lehnte sich zu Clarke rüber, als würde sie ihr ein Geheimnis erzählen. „hat Aden die Zwillinge dazu gebracht den Tisch nach dem Essen abzuräumen. Ohne, dass ich etwas sagen musste!“. Sie machte eine verschwörerische Grimasse.  
Clarkes Augen wurden groß. „Wow was ein Monster.“  
„Ach sei still. Wir sehen uns nächstes Wochenende.“, verabschiedete sich Octavia. Sie nahm ihren Stuhl unter den Arm und ging dann zu den Zwillingen, die bereits ihre Sachen gepackt hatten und in Richtung Parkplatz verschwanden. Clarke machte überquerte das Feld hinüber zu Lexa, wobei sie schon automatisch Bälle auf dem Weg zu ihr mit einsammelte. Den letzten konnte sie nicht mehr tragen und wollte ihn deshalb mit dem Fuß in Richtung Lexa kicken, was allerdings schief ging, sodass der Ball letztendlich noch weiter weg von Lexa landete.  
„Ups, sorry.“, rief Clarke und joggte dem Ball hinterher.  
„Clarke“, sagte Lexa und ließ zwei Bälle in den Sack fallen, bevor sie zu Clarke herüber kam. Sie nahm den Ball und legte ihn sich direkt vor die Füße.  
„So.“, dabei demonstriere sie Clarke die richtige Schusstechnik, ohne den Ball wirklich wegzuschießen. Dann ließ sie ihn hinüber zu Clarke rollen. „Du musst die Innenseite deines Fußes zum schießen benutzen. Nicht die Fußspitze. Versuche es mal.“  
„Ich stehe hier ganz schön unter Druck, Coach.“, sagte Clarke und versuchte Lexas Fußbewegung nachzuahmen. Tatsächlich rollte der Ball dieses mal in einer geraden Linie auf den Ballack zu.  
„Siehst du, das war besser.“, lobte Lexa sie grinsend. „Vielleicht solltest du im nächsten Spiel im Sturm spielen.“  
„Gott, alle sind heute so lustig.“, murmelte Clarke sarkastisch und kickte einen zweiten Ball in Richtung Ballsack.  
Dass Lexa Aden nur eine flüchtige Umarmung zur Verabschiedung gab und nicht darauf bestand ihn bis hin zum Parkplatz zu begleiten, zeigte wie viel lockerer Lexa nach all den Wochen endlich mit Aden umgehen konnte, aber auch wie viel Vertrauen sie schon in Octavia und Lincoln hatte.  
Als Clarke und sie auch den letzten Ball aufgesammelt hatten, stiegen sie beide in ihre Autos und Clarke folgte Lexa bis zu ihrem Haus. Es war ein kleines, verstecktes Haus im Süden von Arlington. Eine kleine Hecke umzäunte den grünen Garten und die Terrasse an der Seite des Hauses. Lexa packte ihre Sachen aus dem Kofferraum aus, hängte sich ihre Sporttasche um und verstaute den Ballsack in einem kleinen Gartenhäuschen. Dann ließ sie Clarke rein, schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen und stellte diese dann ordentlich im Eingangsbereich auf einer Schuhmatte ab.  
Clarke schaute sich im Eingang um, der von Tageslicht durchflutet war. Nur vereinzelt lagen Dinge unordentlich rum, die aber bewiesen, dass hier tatsächlich jemand wohnte. Schulbücher lagen auf dem Küchentisch und im Wohnzimmer lag ein Brettspiel auf dem Glastisch. Am Kühlschrank hing ein Kalender und Clarke konnte die Fußballtermine erkennen, die Lexa für jeden Samstag der letzten Wochen feinsäuberlich dort eingetragen hatte.  
Clarke setzte sich auf einen der Stühle in der Küche und stütze dann ihr Kinn auf ihre zusammengefalteten Hände. „Und was gibt es heute zu essen?“  
„Sandwiches.“, antwortete Lexa.  
Clarke blinzelte ungläubig. „Sandwiches? Nach all den Witzen, die du über mein Essen gemacht hast, kommst du mir mit Sandwichen?“  
„Du hast neulich Bacon anbrennen lassen.“, verteidigte sich Lexa und holte ein paar Zutaten aus dem Kühlschrank.  
„Ja, Bacon ist auch hoch entflammbar!“  
„Ich habe den Prosciutto-Schinken gekauft, den du so gerne magst.“, sagte Lexa und hielt Clarke die Packung Schinken unter die Nase.  
„Na gut.“, gab sich Clarke zufrieden und beobachtete Lexa, wie sie zuerst Brot in Scheiben schnitt, dann eine ganze Armee an Gläschen, gefüllt mit Gewürzen und Soße, vor sich ausbreitete und zu guter letzt zwei Tomaten, eine Avocado und eine Zwiebel schnitt. All das stapelte sie zu zwei großen Sandwiches und reichte dann Clarke einen der Teller.  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass Clarke noch nie in ihrem Leben so ein gutes Sandwich gegessen hatte und obwohl sie versuchte sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen, breitete sich auf Lexas Gesicht doch nach kurzer Zeit ein breites Grinsen aus.  
„Aden hatte irgendwann einfach keine Lust mehr auf Nutella und Marmelade.“, erklärte Lexa. „Ich musste mir also ein paar Sachen einfallen lassen.“  
„Was hast du dir denn selber gekocht, bevor du dich um Aden kümmern musstest?“  
„Ich musste nie wirklich kochen. Ich war wegen meiner Arbeit nicht oft zu Hause.“, erzählte Lexa in dem kühlen, leicht abweisenden Ton, an den sich Clarke schon gewöhnt hatte, sobald sie Lexas Vergangenheit ansprach.  
„Warst du an irgendwelchen interessanten Orten?“, fragte Clarke, was ihr als recht unschuldige Frage vorkam, um das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten, aber auf einmal fand Lexa sehr viel Interesse an ihrem Sandwich und schaute nicht mehr von ihrem Teller auf.  
„Nein, keine interessanten Orte.“, antwortete sie kurz angebunden.  
Clarke war es auch gewohnt das Thema zu wechseln, sobald sie merkte, dass Lexa sich verschloss und nie sprach sie es an. Aber es frustrierte Clare zutiefst, dass sie es einfach nicht schaffte zu Lexa vorzudringen und dass Lexa ihr auch nach der ganzen Zeit, die sich gemeinsam verbracht hatten, immer noch nicht genug vertraute. Es fühlte sich für Clarke an, als würde ihr Vertrauen, dass sie versuchte Lexa zu schenken, nicht genug für Lexa war. Aber weil sie auch wusste, dass das sehr egoistisch war, unterdrückte sie das Gefühl so oft es ging. Dieses Mal aber offensichtlich nicht schnell genug.  
„Tut mir Leid!“, sagte Lexa. „Du bist eine wirklich gute Freundin und ich bin…“  
„Du bist auch eine wirklich gute Freundin.“, unterbrach Clarke sie. „Du hast schon deine Gründe, wieso du nicht über dein Leben vor Aden reden willst. Ich will dich nicht dazu drängen mir von etwas zu erzählen, was du lieber für dich behalten willst.“  
„Nein, aber du verdienst es auch Dinge über mich zu erfahren. Du erzählst mir ständig Sachen aus deinem Leben. Du hast mir von deinem Vater erzählt und wie schwer es für dich war deine Karriere als Künstlerin zu starten.“ Lexa griff mit beiden Händen die Kante des Tisches und atmete dann langsam durch den Mund ein.  
Clarke, die das bemerkte, beunruhigte das ein wenig. „Lexa-“  
„Ich war im Ausland, als meine Schwester starb.“, fing Lexa an zu erzählen. „Ich war in Afghanistan.“  
Clarke hatte diese Antwort nicht erwartet und trotzdem passt es zu Lexa. „Oh“  
„Als wir noch Kinder waren, standen wir uns sehr nah, aber irgendwie lebten wir uns auseinander, als wie älter wurden, sodass wir eine Zeitlang gar nichts mehr voneinander hörten. Und als Anya dann erfuhr, dass ich zum Militär gehen wollte, war sie dagegen und ich… ich habe mich für ihre Meinung nicht interessiert.“ Lexa presste ihre Handballen in ihre Augenhöhlen, als würde sie versuchen Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
„Ich war in einem Einsatz, als sie starb. Sie konnten mich für drei Tage nicht erreichen. Für fünf Tage musste Aden in einem Jugendhaus wohnen, weil er sonst keine Familie hatte. Meine Mutter starb, bevor Aden überhaupt geboren war und Anyas Vater hatte unsere Mutter verlassen, bevor es mich gab. Es hat eine Woche gebraucht, bis er überhaupt Mal mit mir gesprochen hat.“ Ihre Stimme brach und sie schluckte merklich.  
„Aber schau ihn dir doch jetzt an.“, sagte Clarke sanft. „Er ist glücklich, Lexa. Er hat Freunde. Und er liebt dich.“  
„Ich war aber nicht für ihn da, als er mich am meisten gebraucht hat.“, antwortete Lexa und in ihrer Stimme lag ein scharfer Ton. „Ich war zu sehr in Mine Karriere vertieft. Ich wusste nur wie er aussah, weil mir Anya mal ein Bild von ihm geschickt hatte, bevor ich zwei Jahre zuvor eingezogen wurde. Er kannte mich nicht mal, als ich ihn abholen kam.“  
„Aber du bist gekommen!“, beschwichtiget Clarke Lexa. Sie href über den Tisch nach Lexas Hand. „Das ist das wirklich wichtige an der ganze Sache.“  
Mit einem Mal lese sich Lexas Wutanfall. „Tut mir Leid.“, entschuldigte sie sich und wieder fielen ihre Augen auf den Teller, als würde sie sich für ihren Ausbruch schämen.  
„Das muss es nicht. Ich bin froh, dass du mir das erzählt hast.“, sagte Clarke und drückte Lexas Hand. „Ich umarme dich jetzt, okay?“  
Lexa nickte zögernd, aber drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl, um ihre Arme um Clarkes Schultern zu lesen. Clarkes Kopf ruhte für einen Moment auf Lexas Schulter und sie genoss die Wärme und die Nähe zu Lexa. Clarke rieb eine Hand über Lexas Rücken und zog sich dann ein wenig zurück. „Besser?“  
Lexa war immer noch nah. Nah genug, dass Clarke sich nur auf ihre Augen konzentrieren konnte. „Ja“, murmelte sie.  
Clarke schluckte, als ihr klar wurde, wie schwer es ihr auf einmal fiel zu atmen. Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Gut“  
Lexa blinzelte schnell und löste sich dann komplett aus der Umarmung. Auch sie zog scharf die Luft ein. „Ähm… Ich habe Himbeeren, falls du Nachtisch willst.  
Clarke erwähnte nicht, dass sie beide noch einen halb vollen Teller hatten. „Ja, gerne, das… hört sich doch gut an.“ Sie umklammerte ihr Wasserglas fest und erinnerte sich daran, wie es sich gerade angefühlt hatte Lexa wieder zu berühren. Aber es war nicht die richtige Zeit. Nicht mal annäherungsweise. Lexa vermied den ganzen Nachmittag Augenkontakt mit Clarke, bis diese irgendwann gehen musste.

***

Eigentlich erwartete Clarke nicht, bis zum nächsten Spiel am Samstag von Lexa zu höre, aber schon am Sonntag wachte sie mit einer Nachricht von ihr auf.

Coach Lexa (07:45): Danke, dass du so gut zugehört hast.

Clarke hielt ihr Handy mit beiden Händen fest und laß die Nachricht wieder und wieder. Freude machte sich in ihrem Herzen breit und drückte gegen ihre Lunge.

Clarke (09:02): Kein Problem! Habe ich gerne gemacht.

Sie hielt weiterhin ihr Handy in der Hand und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen ihres Bettes fallen.

Coach Lexa (09:07): Kann ich dich als Dankeschön zum Essen einladen?

Clarke zögerte und überlegte sich tausend verschiedene Antworten. Langsam tippte sie ihre Nachricht und versuchte dabei nicht zu aufgeregt zu sein. Sie wollte Lexa nicht einschüchtern, jetzt, wo sie sich endlich ein wenig geöffnet hatte.

Clarke (09:09): Besser als Sandwiches?

Coach Lexa (09:09): Sehr viel besser

Clarke (09:10): Ich kann am Mittwoch Abend.

Coach Lexa (09:11): Okay, dann hole ich dich um halb sieben ab. Oder ist das zu früh?

Clarke (09:11): Nein, 18:30 ist perfekt. Freue mich schon :))

Coach Lexa (09:12): Ich mich auch!

Clarke wartete noch kurz, aber es kam keine weitere Nachricht, also wechselte sie in den Gruppenchat mit Octavia und Raven und fing mit zitternden Fingern an zu tippen.

Clarke (09:15): Lexa will mich zum Essen einladen und ich glaube dieses Mal ist es ein bisschen mehr…

Big Blake (09:17): Was?!

Reyes (09:18): Ich wollte ausschlafen ihr Idioten! Oh maaaaan ich habe seit ewigkeiten nicht mehr als 4 st geschlafen

Clarke (09:18): Oh sorri Raven geh wieder schlafen

Reyes (09:19): jetzt bin ich eh schon wach egal. erzähl von dem date

Clarke (09:20): Sie hat ich gefragt, ob ich am Mittwoch mit ihr essen gehen will und ob sie mich abholen soll. Sie hat mich gar nicht die Wahl gelassen, dass wir uns dort treffen können

Big Blake (09:21): es ist ein date

Reyes (09:21): das ist sowas von ein date!

Clarke (09:22): Fuuuuck aber was, wenn es keins ist?

Reyes (09:22): VERARSCHT DU MICH? DAS IST EIN DATE

Big Blake (09:22): Du warst Schin so lange nicht mehr auf einem Date. Das ist so aufregend

Clarke (09:23): BITTE ERINNERE MICH nicht schon wieder daran

***

Clarke versuchte wirklich ihr bestes Lexa vor Mittwoch nicht zu belästigen, aber am Mittwoch morgen konnte sie sich einfach nicht zurückhalten.

Clarke (10:30): Ich freue mich sehr auf heute Abend

Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis Clarke wieder einfiel, dass Lexa Lehrerin war und wahrscheinlich einfach nicht auf ihr Handy schauen konnte. Und auch wenn sie eigentlich ‚nur‘ Sportlehrerin war, übernahm sie doch auch manchmal Vertretungsstunden in Englisch und andere Fächern und hatte zusätzlich oft mehr Papierarbeit zu tun, als für einen Menschen gesund war.  
Clarke konzentrierte sich also wieder auf ihr Bild, das sie gerade zeichnete und genoss die kleinen, sorgfältig eingearbeiteten Details, an denen sie mühselig, stundenlang gearbeitet hatte. Eine Stunde später wurde sie von dem Vibrieren ihres Handys aus ihrer Arbeit gerissen.

Coach Lexa (11:23): Ich mich auch!

Clarke wischte sich die farbenverschmierten Hände an dem alten T-Shirt ab, das sie immer zum Zeichnen anzog und griff dann nach ihrem Handy.

Clarke (11:25): Soll ich irgendwas bestimmtes anziehen?

Coach Lexa (11:25): Jeans und so ist total in Ordnung. Nichts super förmliches

Clarke (11:26): Was hast du an?

Sie schickte die Nachricht ab, ohne ein zweites Mal darüber nachzudenken und erst Sekunden später, begriff sie, wie man diese Nachricht noch verstehen konnte. Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie hätte sich am liebsten eine Ohrfeige dafür gegeben.

Coach Lexa (11:27): Im Moment meinen Trainingsanzug und ein T-Shirt. Heute Abend wahrscheinlich aber eher nicht…

Clarke lachte erleichtert.

Clarke (11:28): na schön, mach einen auf geheimnisvoll

Sie legte ihr handy wieder auf den Tisch zurück und widmete sich dann wieder ihrer Zeichnung.   
Es war ganz sicher ein Date.

***

„Ich fühle mich wie der härteste Starker.“, beschwerte sich Raven, deren Gesicht auf Clarkes Laptop zu sehen war, der auf dem Schreibtisch gegenüber von ihrem Kleiderschrank stand. Sie hatte sich mit Freude bereit erklärt Clarke bei ihrer Kleiderwahl zu helfen.  
Eine Stimm ertönte, die von irgendwo hinter Ravens Laptop her kam. „Dr. Reyes-“  
„Geh weg, ich schaue meiner Freundin dabei zu, wie sie sich anzieht.“, sagte sie und machte dabei eine wedelnde Handbewegung, während sie sich mi der anderen eine Gabel Nudeln in den Mund stopfte.  
„Raven, hör auf ins Mikro zu schreien.“, beschwerte sich Octavia, die auf Clarkes Couch saß.  
Clarke selber kam in diesem Moment aus ihrem Badezimmer und unterbrach damit die sich anbahnende Diskussion . Sie hielt ihre Arme ausgestreckt und drehte sich dann einmal im Kreis. „Was sagt ihr?“  
„Sehr schön.“, sagte Octavia.  
„Langweilig“, kam von Raven.  
Clarke schaute an sich herab auf das schwarze Kleid und die Kette, die sie um den Hals trug. „Es ist klassisch. Nicht langweilig.“  
„Du hängst den ganzen Tag mit Studenten ab. Du würdest vielleicht einen Lap Dance als schön bezeichnen. Also halte dich da jetzt mal raus.“, sagte Octavia zu Raven.  
Raven lehnte sie nach vorne, damit ihr Gesicht noch näher an der Kamera war. „Du hast verdammt recht. Ich stecke hier ausschließlich mit Studenten fest, als geh zurück ins Badezimmer und zieh dir etwas gewagteres an, damit ich dich begaffen kann, Griffin.“  
„Hör nicht auf sie. Du siehts toll aus. Haare? Make-up?“, sagte Octavia.  
„Ich werde beides wahrscheinlich eher leicht halten. Ich will nicht aussehen, als-“  
„-als würdest du sie ins Bett bekommen wollen?“, unterbrach Raven. „Vergiss das ganze nervige Vorgeplänkel und nimm das Machen einfach mit ins Bett.“  
„Du redest Stuss. Wie lange bist du jetzt schon wach?“, fragte Clarke.  
„Oh mein Gott, man würde meinen, dass wir eine Rettungsmission in eine andere Galaxie starten. Die ganzen anderen Projekt Manager werden schon verrückt.“  
„Du aber nicht, oder wie?“, fragte Octavia ironisch.  
„Sobald diese Rakete die Erde verlassen hat, fahre ich zu dir nach Hause und trete dir in den Arsch.“, drohte Raven Octavia und kam immer näher an die Kamera heran, sodass das ganze Bild jetzt von ihrem Geschieht gefüllt war.  
„Egal, Clarke das wird schon. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie dich mag. Entspann dich.“, wandte sich Octavia jetzt wieder an Clarke  
Das war einfacher gesagt, als getan, fand Clarke, die sich um viertel nach sechs auf ihre Couch setzte und den Fernseher anmachte, um die Zeit rum zu bringen, dabei aber immer nervöser wurde. Sie zapte durch jeden Kanal, blieb aber nirgends länger als eine Minute und beschloss irgendwann den Fernseher wieder aus zu machen. Die Fernbedienung schmiss sie auf den Tisch, auf dem immer noch ihr Computer stand. Der Bildschirm war schwarz und Ravens Gesicht war schon vor einer halben Stunde verschwunden. genau wie Octavia, die ihre Kinder noch von irgendeinem Kurs abholen musste.  
Alle zwei Minuten schaute sie abwechselnd auf ihre Uhr und dann in den Spiegel. Ihre Haare fielen Clarke in leichten, natürlichen Locken über die Schulter und das schwarze Kleid passt ihre immer noch so perfekt wie schon vor einer Stunde. Um Punkt halb sieben schlüpfte sie in ihre schwarzen High Heels, zog sich ihren Trench Coat über und griff dann nach ihrer Tasche.  
Als sie aus dem Eingang ihrer Wohnung trat, wartete Lexa schon auf sie und Clarke verlangsamte ihre Schritte, als sie die Straße überquerte und dabei Lexa begutachtete. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich kennengelernt hatte, trug Lexa ihre Haare offen. Es war welliger, als Clarke gedacht hätte und der dunkelgrüne Pullover, den sie trug passt perfekt zu ihren Haselnussbrauen Haaren.  
Es war außerdem das erste Mal, dass Clarke Lexa in etwas anderem sah, als einer Sporthose und einem Tanktop, aber die schwarze Leggings, die sie trug, tat Wunder für ihre eh schon langen Beine. Lexas Füße steckten in schwarzen Stiefeln und Clarke bemerkte entzückt, dass sie durch ihre High Heels endlich mal genauso groß war, wie Lexa.  
„Hi“, sagte Lexa. „Du siehst hübsch aus.“  
Clarke versuchte das Glühen in ihren Wangen wegen des Kompliments zu unterdrücken. „Du auch.“  
Zusammen gingen sie das letzte Stück zu Lexas Auto, das ein wenig weiter die Straße hinunter parkte. Lexa öffnete die Beifahrertür für Clarke, die beim einsteigen fragte: „Wo fahren wir hin?“  
Lexa stieg auf der anderen Seite ein und startete den Motor.  
„Du hast mal gesagt, dass du das neue Sushi Restaurant ausprobieren willst, dass in der Innenstadt eröffnet hat.“, erklärte Lexa und lächelte sie an, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder auf die Straße richtete.  
„Habe ich?“, ragte Clarke erstaunt, die sich nicht darin erinnern konnte das mal erwähnt zu haben.  
„Ja, vor ein paar Wochen mal.“, antwortete Lexa beiläufig.  
Auf einmal kam Clarke die Erinnerung wieder. Damals waren sie spazieren gegangen und hatten darüber diskutiert, ob es eine gute Entscheidung wäre Indra in das TravelSoccerTeam zu stecken, oder wenn es besser wäre Nyko und Indra nicht zu trennen. Clarke hatte auf der anderen Straßenseite das Restaurant gesehen, das früher einmal eine Eisdiele gewesen war, die sie eigentlich immer sehr gemocht hatte. Das hatte sie vielleicht in einem Nebensatz erwähnt und sie hatte genau einen Satz darüber verloren, dass sie da gerne mal essen gehen wollen würde.  
Als Lexa einen Parkplatz vor dem Restaurant fand, umrundete sie das Auto und wollte gerade Clarkes Tür öffnen, als diese es schon selber getan hatte.  
„Ähm tut mir Leid. Ist so eine Angewohnheit. Ich lasse es.“, sagte Lexa und schaute auf ihre Schuhspitzen. Clarke kannte sie jetzt gut genug, um zu wissen, dass die Röte in ihrem Gesicht nicht von der kühlen Außentemperatur kam.  
„Alles gut, das ist süß. Danke.“, antwortete Clarke und streifte sachte Lexas Hand mit ihrer eigenen.  
Die beiden setzten sich an einen Tisch in eine hintere Ecke, wo man mehr Privatsphäre hatte und schauten dann über die Speisekarte.  
„Du kannst gerne was trinken, wenn du willst. Ich fahre später, ich lasse es also lieber.“, sagte Lexa und schenkte Clarke dabei ein herzerwärmendes Lächeln.  
Die Sonne war schon unter gegangen und das Restaurant war von trüben Licht erfüllt. Kerzen, die auf den Tischen standen machten die Atmosphäre noch ein wenig romantischer und während Clarke ihr Kinn in ihrer Hand abstützte, fragte sie sich, wie weit sie gehen konnte.  
„Ich habe seit drei Jahren kein Sushi mehr gegessen. Wahrscheinlich sogar eher vier.“, bemerkte Lexa und schaute sich im Restaurant um. Ihr Augen landeten schließlich auf Clarke. „Keine Sushi Rationen in Afghanistan.“  
Auch wenn sich Lexas stimme leicht anhörte, so wusste Clarke doch, wie schwer es Lexa gefallen wäre das noch vor ein paar Tagen gesagt zu haben. „Wie lange Warts du dort?“  
„Insgesamt?“, Lexa überlegte kurz. „Zwei einhalb Jahre. Zuerst waren es nur 18 Monate und dann nochmal ein Jahr.“  
Clarke hatte so viele Fragen und wollte sie Lexa am besten sofort stellen, aber sie wollte sicher sein, dass Lexa damit klar kam. Sie wollte diesen Fortschritt nicht durch vorschnelle Fragen ruinieren. „Ist es okay für dich darüber zu reden? Wir könne auch über was anderes reden.“  
„Nein, ich meinte das, was ich gesagt habe. Ich will eine genauso gute Freundin sein, wie du es für mich bist.“, wieder griff Lexa die Tischkante und atmete langsam aus. „Es tut gut darüber zureden. Frag mich einfach was.“  
„Wieso wolltest du zur Armee?“, fragte Clarke vorsichtig.  
„Mein Vater war früher auch bei der Armee. Es ist eine Art Familientradition. Er starb, als ich noch ein Kind war, aber ich war alt genug, um zu verstehen, das er für etwas gutes gestorben war.“  
„Tut mir Leid, wegen deines Vaters.“, sagte Clarke. Sie begriff jetzt erst, dass Lexa genau das gleiche geschehen war, wie ihr. Clarke hatte ihr erzählt, wie sehr sie darunter litt, aber Lexa hatte kein Wort über ihre eigenen Eltern verloren. Sie war einfach nett und verständnisvoll gewesen.  
„Ist schon in Ordnung. Meine Mutter hatte Zielich Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Tod. Sie hatte immer angst gehabt, dass wir eine Benachrichtigung bekommen würde, dass er gestorben ist. Und so war es dann auch. Sie sagen aber, dass er ohne Schmerzen und in einem Krankenhaus gestorben ist.“  
Es entstand ein kurzes Schweigen, bis Clarke den Kopf hob und eine weitere Frage stellte. „Also du warst zwei Jahre in Afghanistan. Wie war es dort?“  
Lexa sah aus, als würde sie nach den richtigen Worten suchen und antwortete nur zögerlich. „Hart, manchmal schön. Manchmal gefährlich, manchmal einsam und manchmal lohnend. Alles was ich dort hatte, war meine Einheit.“  
„Das hört sich an, als würdest du es ein bisschen vermissen.“, sagte Clarke.  
„Ich war ein einfach Soldat.“, erzählte Lexa und ihre Augen drifteten in die Ferne. „Mein Ziel war es immer einen höheren Rang zu bekommen, als mein Vater. Er war ein Major, als er starb.“  
„Und was warst du?“  
„Captain.“, antwortete Lexa und gäbe Clarke ein leichtes Lächeln. „Captain Forrester. Einen Rang unter meinem Vater.“ Sie blinzelte und der melancholische Unterton verschwand. „Aber jetzt habe ich Aden und ich kann mir ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen.“  
„Würdest du je wieder zurück gehen?“, fragte Clarke vorsichtig, nicht sicher, ob sie die Antwort hören wollte.  
„Nein, würde ich nicht.“, sagte Lexa ohne zu zögern.  
Clarke wartete noch einen Moment, ob Lexa vielleicht noch etwas sagen würde und ließ dann ihre Hand über den Tisch gleiten, und Lexas Handrücken mit ihren Fingerspitzen zu berühren. „Das ist sehr bewundernswert. Ehrlich. Du hast alles einfach steh und liegen lassen, um dich um Aden zu kümmern.“  
Lexas Hand war unter ihren komplett bewegungslos. „Clarke,“, flüsterte sie beinahe und sah auf einmal sehr schutzlos aus. Das flackernde Licht der Kerze warf Schatten in ihr Gesicht. „Ist das ein Date?“  
„Sag du es mir.“, antwortete Clarke und hielt ihre Hand immer noch still auf Lexas.  
Plötzlich drehte Lexa ihre Hand, sodass Clarkes Hand jetzt in ihrer lag. „Ja, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist.“  
„Ist es für dich in Ordnung? Ich will, dass du dir sicher bist.“, erwiderte Clarke und malte kleine Muster auf Lexas Handfläche.  
Lexas Augen waren fest auf Clarkes gerichtet. Offen und ehrlich. „Ich bi mir sicher.“  
Lexa drehte ihre Hand, sodass sie ihre Finger mit Clarkes verschränken konnte. So saßen sie da und gewöhnten sich beide an das Gefühl, bis ihr essen kam.

***

Als sie das Restaurant verließen, fröstelte es Clarke ein wenig. Die Temperatur war seit dem Sonnenuntergang schnell gesunken und ihr dünner Mantel half nicht mehr viel gegen die eisige Kälte. Lexa machte einen Schritt auf Clarke zu und hob ihren Arm, als wollen sie ihn Clarke um die Schulter legen, stoppte aber in der Bewegung und ließ ihn wieder sinken.  
„Willst du noch…“, Clarke beendete den Satz nicht. Sie war selber nicht scher, was sie eigentlich fragen wollte. Etwas trinken gehen konnten sie nicht, weil Lexa noch Auto fahren musste, aber sie wollte auch nicht, dass der Abend schon vorbei war, auch wenn sie beide am nächsten Tag wieder arbeiten mussten.  
„Ich muss den Babysitter ablösen.“, sagte Lexa mit einem entschuldigenden Blick.  
„Richtig, stimmt!“  
Während der Fahrt zu Clarkes Wohnung lief das Radio leise im Hintergrund und alles was Clarke tun wollte, war ihre Hand auf Lexas zu legen, die die ganze Zeit auf über die Schaltung ruhte. Jetzt, wo Berührungen in Ordnung für Lexa waren, wollte Clarke jedes einzelne Mal gut machen, in dem sie sich die letzten Monate zurückhalten musste. Aber das alles fühlte sich immer noch so neu und zerbrechlich an, dass sie den Mut nicht aufbringen konnte.  
Lexa parkte das Auto direkt gegenüber von Clarkes Wohnungseingang und brachte sie noch bis vor zur Tür. Sie blieben davor stehen und Lexa trat ein wenig nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, nicht wissend, was sie tun sollte.  
„Ich hatte einen sehr schönen Abend.“, sagte Clarke.  
Auf Lexas Gesicht machte sich ein Lächeln breit. „Ich auch, Clarke.“  
Clarke machte einen kleinen, vorsichtigen Schritt auf Lexa zu, sodass sie jetzt direkt vor Lexa stand, aber immer darauf bedacht eine kleine Lücke zwischen Lexas und ihrem Körper zu lassen. Als Lexa nicht zurückwich und Clarke sah, wie ihre Augen auf Clarkes Lippen fielen, neigte sie den Kopf leicht und drückte ihr Lippen leicht auf Lexas.  
Als Clarke ihren Kopf zurück zog, waren Lexas Augen immer noch geschlossen, als würde sie immer noch in dem Moment schweben und sich weigern ihn zu verlassen. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen, was Clarke definitiv nicht entging und schaute dann Clarke an. Ihre Augen verrieten, dass sie lieber mit zu Clarke in die Wohnung kommen wollte, als alleine zurück ins Auto zu gehen, aber einen Moment später hatte dieser Ausdruck ihr Gesicht verlassen und sie machte einen Schritt zurück. „Wir sehen uns am Samstag?“, fragte sie mit leicht unsicherer Stimme.  
„Ja. Schreib mir, wenn Du zu Hause bist.“  
„Mache ich.“  
„Gute Nacht“, verabschiedete Clarke sich von Lexa und drehte sich dann und öffnete die Eingangstür. Lexa wartete, bis Clarke drinnen war und stieg dann zurück in ihr Auto.  
Clarke schwebte buchstäblich hoch in ihre Wohnung und ihr war fast ein wenig schwindelig, als sie darüber nachdachte, wie sie von ihrem ersten Notfall-Fußballsiel bis hier her gekommen war. In ihrer Wohnung holte Clarke ihr Handy aus der Tasche und wollte gerade Octavia und Raven schreiben, als sie sich kurzfristig dagegen entschied. Sie wollte selber noch ein wenig in den Erinnerungen von heute Abend schwimmen und hatte fürs erste nicht vor sie mit den beiden zu teilen. Diese Abend gehörte Lexa und ihr.

Coach Lexa (22:52): Ich bin zu Hause. Schlaf gut!

Clarke hätte am liebsten noch die ganze Nacht mit Lexa geschrieben und fühlte sich ein wenig in ihre High School Zeit zurück versetzt, entschied sich aber für ein schlichtes Gute Nacht als Antwort, bevor sie zu Bett ging. Beim Zähneputzen summte sie lächelnd vor sich her und die angenehme Wärme, die sich seit ihrem Kuss mit Lexa in ihrem Bauch ausgebreitet hatte, begleitete sie mit in den Schlaf.


	4. Chapter 4

Am Tag vor dem letzten Spiel der Saison, schrieb Octavia Clarke und fragte sie, ob sie noch ein paar Tüten Crushed Ice für die Mischgetränke kaufen konnte, die Octavia extra für die zwanzig Eltern machen wollte, die am Samstag nach dem Spiel zu ihr kommen würden. Clarke wusste, dass ‚ein paar Tüten‘ bei Octavia ‚Mehr als du glaubst, dass du brauchst‘ hieß. Weil Octavia selber nicht gerade in Reichtum aufgewaschenen war, hatte sie oft die Tendenz großzügig einzukaufen, um im Notfalls Leuten noch Tupperboxen voll Essen mitgeben zu können.

Also umrundete Clarke am Samstag Nachmittag vollbepackt das Haus der Blakes und stand dann im Garten der Blakes. Lincoln stand am Grill und bereitete das Fleisch für die Burger vor. Der Tisch neben ihm diente als Buffett, auf dem Salate, Soßen und Getränke standen. Auf der Terrasse standen Bierbänke, an denen schon ein paar Eltern saßen und sich unterhielten. Andere standen im Garten, hielten Bierflaschen und Becher in der Hand und im Hintergrund spielte Musik.  
Clarke durchquerte den Garten, betrat das Haus und ging geradewegs in die Küche, wo sie Octavia fand, die noch mehr Essen zubereitete.  
„Clarke!“, begrüßte Octavia sie. „Perfektes Timing! Ich wollte gerade anfangen die Margarita vorzubereiten. Her mit dem Eis!“  
„Wie bestellt.“, grinste Clarke und reichte ihr die Tüten Crushed Ice aus der Kühltasche, die sie extra mitgebracht hatte.  
„Lexa ist auch irgendwo draußen.“, sagte Octavia, die die erste Tüte aufriss und sie in eine große Schüssel leerte.  
„Vielleicht bin ich ja hier, um mich mit dir zu unterhalten.“, erwiderte Clarke.  
„Ja klar. Hier ist dein Drink. Und Lexas.“ Octavia reichte ihr zwei Plastikbecher und schob Clarke dann aus der Küchentür zurück in den Garten.  
Mit den beiden Bechern in den Händen stand sie auf der Terrasse und suchte den Garten nach Lexa ab. Clarke fand sie ein Stück weiter hinten im Garten in ein Gespräch mit zwei Müttern vertieft.  
„Hi“, sagte Clarke und lächelte zuerst die beiden Eltern an und dann Lexa.  
„Hey“, begrüßte Lexa sie und schenkte ihr dabei ein breites Lächeln. „Würden Sie mich entschuldigen?“, fragte Lexa die beiden Frauen und griff Clarke am Ellenbogen und zog sie ein Stück von den Eltern weg, um mit ihr alleine zu reden. Clarke reichte ihr den zweiten Becher und Lexa nahm dankend einen Schluck davon. Hustend hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund und hätte beinahe ihren Schluck Margarita wieder ausgespuckt.  
„Ich weiß,“, lachte Clarke und klopfte Lexa auf den Rücken. „Octavia macht die immer sehr stark.“  
„Heilige Scheiße.“, fluchte Lexa leise vor sich her und versuchte sich in den Griff zu bekommen. „Ich kann das nicht trinken. Ich muss später noch Auto fahren.“  
„Ja, dann ist das vielleicht keine schlechte Idee.“, stimmt Clarke ihr zu.  
„Hast du schon etwas gegessen? Kann ich dir einen Burger oder so holen?“, fragte Lexa, als sich ihr keuchender Husten gelegt hatte.  
Clarke konnte nicht erklären, wieso, aber diese simple Frage rührte sie irgendwie. Lexa dachte mit, sorgte sich um Clarke und war noch dazu höflich und so liebenswert. Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Becher, um sich ein wenig mehr Zeit zu verschaffen ihre Gefühle wieder in de Griff zu bekommen, dann antwortete sie: „Ja, ein Burger wäre toll. Mit Käse bitte.“  
Las Lexa weg war, um Clarke ihren Burger zu holen, schaute sich Clarke um und entdeckte die Kinder, die sich um die Schaukel im Garten versammelt hatten und sich abwechselnd an schupsten. Indra saß auf dem Gerüst und Nyko und Aden erklommen die Rutsche, die an der Seite der Schaukel angebracht war. Indra rutsche als erste und als Nyko und Aden gleichzeitig die Plattform am oberen Ende der Rutsche erreichten, konnte Clarke praktisch in Zeitlupe das folgende Desaster in Zeitlupe beobachten.  
Die beiden Kinder sahen den jeweils anderen nicht und stießen sich die Köpfe aneinander. Nyko konnte sich an der Leiter festhalten, der Aden war zu weit davon entfernt und taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Nur dass sein Fuß im leeren landete und er rücklings nach Hinten fiel. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag landete er eineinhalb Meter weiter unten auf dem Boden und ihm entfuhr ein Schmerzensschrei.  
Clarke hatte gerade mal ihren Becher abgestellt, da war Lexa schon bei Aden. Sie kniete sich vor ihn ins Gras. „Aden?“, fragte sie und ließ ihre Hände automatisch über seinen kleinen Körper wandern um herauszufinden, ob ih etwas fehlte. Aden brach in Tränen aus, als Lexa seinen rechten Arm berührte, den er sich gegen die Brust drückte.  
Alle im Garten waren innegehalten und schauen sich zu Aden und Lexa um. Clarke war die erste neben Lexa und hatte bereits ihr Handy aus der Tasche gezogen, breit den Krankenwagen zu rufen, falls es nötig war.  
„Aden, das wird wieder, okay?“, versuchte Lexa Aden zu beruhigen. „Wo tut es weh?“  
Clarke wusste nicht, wie es Lexa gelang so viel Ruhe zu bewahren.  
Aden weinte weiter und presste sich an Lexa.  
„Aden, tut dir außer deinem Arm noch etwas anderes weh?“, fragte Lexa mit beruhigender, leiser Stimme. Sie strich im die Haare aus dem Gesicht und Aden schüttelte schluchzend den Kopf.  
„Okay.“, Lexa schob ihre Arme unter Adens Körper und hob ihn ohne Probleme hoch. Aden ließ seinen Kopf auf Lexas Schulter fallen und schniefte laut. Nyko schaute besorgt zu Aden auf.  
„Lexa-“, rief Octavia, die erst jetzt mitbekommen hatte, was gesehen war und aus der Küche gerannt kam.  
„Ist schon in Ordnung.“, versicherte Lexa ihr. Sie schaute zu Nyko, der wie angewurzelt da stand und sehr blass aussah, Indra direkt hinter ihm. „Er wird schon wieder, Nyko.“  
„Okay, lasst Lexa zu ihrem Auto durch.“, rief Lincoln und machte vor Lexa den Weg frei.  
Manche der Eltern boten an Lexa zu fahren oder den Krankenwagen zu holen, aber sie schüttelte nur dankend den Kopf. „Es geht schneller, wenn ich ihn einfach zum Krankenhaus fahre. Vielen Dank trotzdem.“, bedanke sich Lexa höflich und sie war immer noch genauso ruhig und gefasst, wie schon Sekunden zuvor.  
„Ich gehe mit ihr mit.“, sagte Clarke und reichte, gedanklich schon bei Lexa und Aden, Octavia ihren Plastikbecher. „Ich schreibe dir, wenn wir im Krankenhaus sind.“  
Clarke stieg in die Rückbank von Lexas Wagen. „Hier“, sagte sie und klopfte sich auf die Oberschenkel, damit Lexa Aden vorsichtig auf die Rückbank legen konnte, Adens Kopf in Clarkes Schoß. Clarke möchte Lexa eine beruhigende Hand auf den Arm legen, um ihr schweigend zu versichern, dass alles gut ist, aber Clarke wusste, dass Lexa gerade in einer Art Missions-Stimmung war. Lexa startete das Auto und folgte den Navi ihres Handys zum nächsten Krankenhaus. Von ihrem Platz auf der Rückbank aus kann Clarke sehen, dass Lexas Hände das Lenkrad ein wenig zu fest umklammern.  
„Harter Tag, Kumpel.“, sagte Clarke und streichelt Aden sachte die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
Ein paar Tränen fallen ihm immer noch von der Wange, als er nickt.  
„Na wenigstens ist die Saison vorbei. Deine Mannschaft hätte dich sonst wirklich vermisst.“  
Aden schniefte. „Indra ist viel besser als ich“  
„Da sind sechs von euch auf dem Feld. Indra kann das ganze Spiel nicht alleine reißen.“, erinnerte Clarke ihn. Sie streichelte seinen unverletzten Arm. „Wie oft hast du Indra den Ball gepasst, dass sie ein Tor gemacht hat?“  
Es schien, als würde Aden von dem Schmerz abgelenkt sein, als er nachdachte und dann antwortete: „Ein paar mal…“  
„Sehr viele Male, würde ich sagen.“, korrigierte ihn Clarke. „Du hast so viele Hilfspässe geschossen.“  
„Assists“, verbesserte Lexa sie von vorne.  
„Assists“, wiederholte Clarke. „Siehst du, dafür gibt es sogar einen Namen. Du warst toll diese Saison und du wurdest jedes Spiel sogar besser.“  
Sie redetet weiter mit ihm, bis sie am Krankenhaus angekommen waren. Er hatte sogar aufgehört zu weinen und ein paar mal ein Lachen hervor gebracht, als Clarke unbeholfen versuchte über Fußball zu reden und Lexa sie immer wieder verbessern musste.  
Lexa blieb vor der Notfallaufnahme stehen, stieg aus dem Auto und öffnete die hintere Tür, um Aden herauszuholen.  
„Geht schon mal.“, sagte Clarke. „Ich parke das Auto.“  
Lexa nickte und trug Aden dann durch die Schiebetür ins Krankenhaus.  
Clarke fand schnell einen freien Parkplatz und blieb für einen Moment im Auto sitzen, als sie den Motor abgeschaltet hatte. Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen, steigt auch sie aus dem Auto und macht sich auf den Weg um Lexa und Aden zu finden.

***

Sie hatten jetzt schon fast eine halbe Stunde gewarteten und Lexa war so beunruhigt, dass sich Clarke langsam Sorgen machte. All ihre Ruhe war von Lexa abgefallen, als Aden wieder angefangen hatte leise zu wimmern. Lexa versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, vor allem um Aden nicht zu beunruhigen. Die Krankenschwester am Eingang hatte ihr mehrfach versichern müssen, dass sie alles tat, um Aden nicht allzu lang warten zu lassen. Clarke hatte in der Zwischenzeit Octavia geschrieben und sie auf den neusten Stand der Dinge gebracht. Was Clarke aber eigentlich am liebsten tun wollte, war Lexas Hand zu greifen, damit sie sich besser fühlte.  
„Ich hole uns Wasser.“, sagte Clarke leise, nicht im Stande Lexa noch länger so zu sehen.  
Sie fand eine ruhige Ecke und sog ihr Handy hervor. Sie wählte die Nummer ihrer Mutter. Das Gespräch war gedämpft und dauerte nicht lange, aber Clarke wusste, dass sie ihrer Mutter jetzt ein Mutter-Tochter Mittagessen schuldete. Clarke kehrt gerade pünktlich zurück ins Wartezimmer, als eine Krankenschwester die Tür auf der anderen Seite öffnete, ihren Kopf herausstreckte und laut „Forrester?“ in das überfüllte Wartezimmer rief.  
Lexa sparng auf. „Ja, das sind wir.“  
„Sie sind als nächstes.“, sagte die Krankenschwester und schaute Lexa mit Neugierde im Blick an.  
Lexa nahm Aden an der unverletzten Hand und ging mit ihm ins Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von Clarke und der Krankenschwester.  
Aden sollte sich auf das Krankenbett an der Wand des Zimmers legen und dann verließ die Krankenschwester das Zimmer. Sie sollten warten, bis der Arzt käme, sagte sie.  
Lexa setzte sich auf den Rand der Matratze und hielt Adens Hand immer noch fest in ihren.  
„Du warst wirklich tapfer heute, aber ich will, dass wenn der Arzt jetzt gleich kommt und dich fragt wie es dir geht und wo es weh tut, dass du ihm alles erzählst. Auch wenn du glaubst, dass es nur etwas kleines, unwichtiges ist, okay?“, bat Lexa ihn und drückte seine Hand.  
„Okay“, sagte Aden.  
„Gut“, Lexa hielt weiterhin seine Hand und Clarke war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es tat, um Aden zu beruhigen, oder sich selber. Lexa war nervös.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ein Arzt kam und Adens Arm untersuchte. Er gab Aden ein Schmerzmittel und stellte Adens Arm mit einer provisorischen Schiene ruhig, bevor er ihn zum Röntgen schickte.  
„Ich bin direkt vor der Tür, okay?“, versuchte Lexa Aden und deutete auf das Fenster vor dem Röntgenzimmer. Aden schien sich aber eh schon mehr für die Bleiveste zu interessieren, die ihm eine Krankenschwester um den Oberkörper legte, nickte aber trotzdem.  
Als Aden mit der Krankenschwester hinter der Tür verschwunden war, fing Lexa an im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. Clarke legte beide Hände auf Lexas überkreuzte Arme, um sie zum stehenbleiben zu zwingen. „Er wird schon wieder.“, sagte sie.  
„Ich weiß.“, antwortete Lexa reflexartig. Sie rieb sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und atmete dann hörbar aus. „Ich weiß.“  
„Komm, setzt dich jetzt erstmal hin.“, sagte Clarke und deutete auf den leeren Stuhl in dem kleinen Zimmer.  
„Nein, alles gut, setz du dich.“  
„Lexa“ Clarkes blickt sie streng an. Also setzte sich Lexa auf den Stuhl.  
Das Röntgen dauert nicht lange und nachdem Aden die Bleiveste wieder abgelegt hatte, kehrten sie zurück zu dem Zimmer, damit der Arzt sich die Röntgenbilder anschauen konnte. Er schob sie in eine Lichtblende an der Wand, um das Bild besser erkenne zu können.  
„Alles halb so wild.“, erklärte er nach kurzem Betrachten. „Es ist nur ein Haarriss, kein voller Bruch.“ Der Arzt deutete auf eine dunkle Linie in Adens linken Arm im Bild. Danach nahm er die Bilder von der Wand, knipste das Licht der Blende aus und grinste Aden dann zu. „So, ich glaube es ist Zeit, dass du dir eine Farbe für deinen Gips aussuchst.“  
Aden entschied sich auf der Stelle für Grün und während der Arzt Adens Arm in den noch nassen Gips einwickelte, stellte er ihm zu Ablenkung viele Fragen. Danach zog er sich seine Handschuhe von den Händen, erklärte Lexa kurz, was sie beachten sollte und schenkte Aden zum Abschluss einen Lolli.  
„Grüßen sie ihre Mutter von mir, Ms. Griffin.“, sagte der Arzt zur Verabschiedung und ließ die drei dann gehen. Clarke versuchte überall hinzuschauen, außer zu Lexa, die schlau genug war eins und eins zusammenzuzählen.  
„Ist das das Krankenhaus deiner Mutter?“, fraget Lexa, deren Augenbrauen sich hoben.  
„Ähm… nein?!“, sagte Clarke und drehte sich dann schnell zu Aden. „Grpn war eine gute Wahl! Bist du bereit zu fahren?“  
Aden nickte und Lexa hielt ihm wieder die Hand hin, nach der er dankbar griff. Sie kehrten zurück zum Auto, draußen war es bereit dunkel. Lexa schnallte Aden an und war immer darauf bedacht Adens verletzten Arm nicht zu berühren.  
„Hast du Hunger?“, fragte Lexa Clarke, als alle im Auto saßen. „Ich dachte, dass wir vielleicht noch etwas essen könnten, nachdem wir bei Octavias Barbecue nichts hatten. Ich kann dich aber auch zu Hause absetzten, wenn du heim willst.“  
Aden stupste Clarke von der Rückbank ermutigend an und nickte wild, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.  
„Klar, gerne. Was immer Aden will.“, antwortete Clarke.  
„Burger!!!“, entgegnete Aden auf der Stelle.  
Lexa lachte das erste mal wieder, nachdem sie die Party verlassen musste und irgendwie löste das eine Anspannung in Clarke, die sie unwissend mit sich getragen hatte. „Also gut. Wie klingt Shipley’s Burger?“  
„JA!“, freute sich Aden. Dann lehnte er sich vor und brachte sein Gesicht zwischen die beiden Vordersitze, um Clarke anzuschauen. „Danke, dass du mitkommst.“  
Clarkes Herz macht einen kleinen, fröhlichen Satz. „Jeder Zeit, Kumpel“

***

Es war nur eine kurze Fahrt zu Shipley’s Burger und als die drei bestellten, suchte sich Aden das ungesündeste Gericht aus, das er auf der Karte finden konnte. Irgendetwas mit Bacon und gebratenem Ei, aber Lexa gewährte es ihm gutmütig und schnitt Adens Essen in viele kleine, mundgerechte Stücke, damit er es mit einer Hand essen konnte. Wie zu erwarten schaffte Aden seine Portion nicht und lehnte sogar den Nachtisch ab. Offensichtlich hatte der ereignisreiche Tag Aden ziemlich fertig gemacht, denn sein Kopf sank gefährlich nah Richtung Teller, dass Clarke fürchtete sein Essen gleich in seinem Gesicht zu finden.  
Lexa ließ Adens Essen einpacken und zahlte dann für alle, auch wenn Clarke es nicht unversucht ließ die Rechnung zu teilen. Lexa trug Aden, dem die Augenlider jetzt auf Halbmast hingen, aus dem Restaurant zum Auto und legte ihn auf die Rückbank, wo er sofort einschlief. Lexa versuchte ihn gerade irgendwie anzuschnallen, als die Bedienung aus dem Restaurant gehastet kam.  
„Ma’am,“, sagte sie und hielt eine große Plastiktüte hoch. „Sie und ihre Frau haben ihr Essen vergessen.“  
Augenblicklich lief Lexa scharlachrot an, was Clarke sogar in der Dunkelheit nicht entging. „Ähm… sie… wir…“  
„Oh, vielen Dank.“, bedankte sich Clarke höflich bei der Frau und nahm die Tüte entgegen. Mit einem Lächeln drehte sich die Bedienung wieder um und verschwand in Richtung Restaurant. Clarke schaute Lexa an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Es ist einfacher so.“, erklärte sie und versuchte sich selber nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ihr Körper vor Freude prickelte, bei der voreiligen Annahme der Frau.  
Sie fuhren in Stille zurück zu Clarkes Wohnung, flüsterten sich nur hin und wieder etwas zu, um Aden nicht zu wecken. Vor Clarkes Eingang schaltete Lexa den Motor aus und drehte sich dann zu ihr.  
„Danke“, sagte Lexa, ihre Augen drifteten zum Armaturenbrett. „Du hättest nicht mit ins Krankenhaus kommen müssen.“  
„Doch musste ich.“, erwiderte Clarke. Endlich gab sie dem Impuls nach, der sich schon den ganzen Tag in ihr regte. Sie griff nach Lexas Hand und verflocht ihre Finger mit ihren eigenen. „Du hättest das nicht alleine durchstehen sollen.“  
„Ich habe im Krankenhaus zeitweise ein bisschen Panik gehabt.“, gab Lexa zu.  
„Ich hatte eigentlich das Gefühl, dass du das ziemlich gut gemanagt hast, nachdem was ihr beide so durchgemacht habt.“, sagte Clarke. Ihr Daumen strich auf Lexas Handrücken vor und zurück.  
Lexa schaute in die Rückbank, ob Aden immer noch schlief, atmete tief ein und blickte dann auf ihre verschlungenen Hände. „Clarke, du hast deine Mutter im Krankenhaus nicht gebeten uns vorzulassen, oder?“  
Clarke hielt kurz die Luft an. „Ähm…“ Ihr Daumen stockte in der Bewegung auf Lexas Handrücken. „Nein?“  
Aber Lexa lächelte sie an, lehnte sich langsam vor, sodass Clarke die Zeit hatte zu verstehen, was sie vor hatte und dann drückte Lexa ihr einen weichen, langsamen Kuss auf den Mund. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an Clarkes Stirn. „Das hättest du nicht tun müssen. Danke trotzdem.“  
Clarkes Anspannung fiel von ihr ab und sie genoss, wie Lexa ihre Nasen zusammen rieb. „Jeder Zeit. Danke, dass du mich Heim gebracht hast.“ Auf einmal fühlte sich Clarke ein wenig mutiger und lehnte sich vor, um Lexa noch einmal zu küssen. Auch weich, aber dieses mal wärmer und länger. „Rufst du mich diese Woche mal an?“  
„Ja.“  
„Und du schreibst mir, wenn ihr zu Hause seid?“  
„Ja.“  
„Okay.“ Clarke drückte ihr einen letzten Kuss auf den Mund und öffnete dann die Beifahrertür. Es gefiel ihr nicht das Auto verlassen zu müssen, in dem sie im Dunkeln sitzen und wenigstens für einen kurze Augenblick so tun konnten, als wären sie alleine auf der Welt.  
„Gute Nacht.“  
„Gute Nacht.“, flüsterte Lexa. Sie wartete, bis Clarke im Eingang des Wohnblocks verschwunden war.  
In ihrem Zimmer fiel Clarke mit dem Gefühl von Lexas Hand in ihrer aufs Bett und schlief augenblicklich ein.

***

Lexa rief direkt am nächsten Tag an.  
„Das kommt unerwartet.“, sagte Clarke grinsend, ihr Handy mal wieder auf Lautsprecher, während sie eine Skizze eines neuen Bilds entwarf.  
„Aden möchte wissen, ob du zum Mittagessen kommen kannst.“, sagte Lexa.  
„Oh ‚Aden‘ will das?“  
Lexas Stimme nahm einen verteidigenden Ton an: „Er mag dich sehr, Clarke.“  
„Nur Aden?“  
Stille. „Clarke…“  
„Ja Lexa.“  
„Er will dich wirklich sehen und ich kann heute nicht nein zu ihm sagen. Bitte?“  
Eigentlich sollte Clarke heute wirklich mal mit ihrer Arbeit im Studio vorankommen, aber auch sie konnte nicht nein zu Aden sagen. „Ich bin in einer Dreiviertel Stunde da.“  
Lexa antwortete erleichtert: „Perfekt. Bis später.“  
Clarke versuchte ihre Haare in den Griff zu bekommen und zog sich dann eine saubere Jeans und ein blaues Sweatshirt an. Sie war schneller aus der Tür draußen, als sie je ihren Freunden gegenüber zugegeben hätte. Sie machte auf dem Weg zu Lexa noch einen Stopp beim Bäcker und kaufte für Aden eine Tüte Schokocookies.  
Als Clarke ankam, saß Aden auf dem Sofa in eine Decke gewickelt und schaute irgendeinen animierten Film.  
„Hey Kumpel.“, begrüßte Clarke ihn und ließ sich neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen. Sie reichte ihm die Tüte Kekse. „Die sind für dich… nach dem Essen.“, fügte sie noch schnell hinzu, als sie Lexas Blick einfing, die ihre Augenbrauen mahnend in die höhen gezogen hatte.  
„Danke.“, freute sich Aden und schaute gierig in die Tüte, als wolle er trotzdem einen essen. Lexa war schneller und nahm die Tüte mit in die Küche, gefolgt von Clarke.  
„du kannst heute also nicht nein zu ihm sagen, hmm?“, fragte Clarke vorwurfsvoll, aber mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Zu fast nichts.“, antwortete Lexa. Sie schaute in den dampfenden Kochtopf, bevor sie ihn dann von der Herdplatte zog und dann das Wasser abgoss und den Inhalt in eine Schüssel kippte.  
„Broccoli?!“, fragte Clarke und rümpfte die Nase.“  
Lexa hob einen Finger und deutete Clarke zu warten. Sie holte eine zwote Schüssel aus der Mikrowelle und Clarke stieg eine bekannter Geruch in die Nase. „Oh mein Gott, ist das Velveeta?“  
„Irgendwie muss man sein Gemüse essen.“, sagte Lexa und fuhr dann im flüsternden Ton fort, sodass Aden nichts hören konnte: „Und bei ihm funktioniert es.“  
„Ich wusste es.“, kicherte Clarke.  
„Ja, vielen Dank für den schrecklich ungesunden Tipp.“, sagte Lexa und rollte die Augen. Sie drehte sich zum Ofen und holte ein Blech Fischstäbchen heraus. Jetzt erst fiel Clarke auf, dass das alles Dinge waren, die man mit einer Hand essen konnte. Zu ihrer Überraschung stellte Lexa alles auf ein Tablett und trug es dann zu dem kleinen Wohnzimmertisch, der vor dem Sofa stand, auf den Aden Fernweh schaute. Clarke folgte ihr mit drei Gläsern und einer Wasserflasche und zusammen schauten sie den Film fertig an.  
Clarke und Lexa saßen beide auf dem Boden vor der Couch vor Aden und alles was Clarke tun wollte, war ihre Hand hinüber zu Lexas zu schieben, aber Aden hätte das alles sehn können und weil Clarke nicht wusste, wie weit sie gehen konnte, ließ sie es bleiben.  
„Kann Clarke mit uns noch einen Film anschauen?“, fragte Aden, als der Abspann lief.  
„Es war schon nett genug von Clarke, dass sie so lange hier war, Aden.“, sagte Lexa und stand auf, um die Teller abzuräumen.  
„Ich kann noch bleiben.“, erwiderte Clarke, stand auch auf und griff nach den Gläsern.  
„Du kannst auch den Film aussuchen.“, bettelte Aden. Er schaute Lexa mit Hundeaugen an. „Bitte?“  
Clarke imitierte ihn und machte ihre eigenen großen Hundeaugen und einen Schmollmund. „Bitte?“  
Lexa musste sich ein grinsen verkneifen und drehte sich um. Ihr entfuhr ein verzweifeltes Geräusch und sie zuckte nur die Schultern. Clarke drehte sich zu Aden, zwinkerte ihm zu und wackelte mit ihren Augenbrauen.  
In der Küche luden beide Spülmaschine voll. Clarke wollte gerade wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehren, als Lexa sie gegen die Tür presste. Clarke hatte keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren, da lagen Lexas Lippen schon auf ihren. Clarke schloss ihre Augen und versank in dem Gefühl von Lexas warmen Körper gegen ihren gepresst.  
Nach einiger Zeit löste sich Lexa. „Vielen Dank.“ Dann trat sie eine Schritt zurück, griff nach der Tüte Schokokeksen und fragte Aden, ob er einen Löffel Eis dazu haben wolle.  
Clarke ließ Aden einen neuen Film aussuchen und dieses mal setzte sie sich zu ihm auf die Couch. Lexa kam mit drei Schüsseln Eis mit Cookies zurück und reichte Aden und Clarke jeweils eine. Sie setzte sich auf Adens andere Seite und er kuschelte sich sofort in ihre Seite. Lexas Arm fiel automatisch um seine Schulter.  
Am Ende des zweiten Films gähnte Aden laut und auch Clarke war ein bisschen schläfrig von dem vielen Essen. Sie und Lexa standen so leise auf wie möglich und Lexa legte Aden auf seine unverletzte Seite. Sie zog ihm eine Decke über die Beine und schlich dann hinaus. Sie deutete Clarke ihr in den Garten zu folgen.  
Die Luft war noch angenehm warm und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen überfluteten die kleine Terrasse. Lexa setzte sich auf einen der Holzstühle und zog dann Clarke einen zweiten heran.  
„Du hättest wirklich nicht do lange bleiben müssen.“, sagte Lexa.  
„Ehrlich, es war kein Problem. Ich wollte ja auch.“, antwortete Clarke. Sie wickelte sich ihre Arme um den Oberkörper und schaute dann den gold-roten Blättern zu, wie sie langsam von den Ästen fielen und zu Boden glitten.  
Lexa drehte ihren Kopf, der jetzt auf der Rückenlehne ihres Stuhls ruhte. „Aden mag dich sehr.“  
„Ich mag ihn auch wirklich. Er ist toll.“, sagte Clarke. Ihr gefiel, wie gut Lexa in einer einfach Jogginghose und einem zu großen Pulli aussah und wie der Wind ihr einige Strähnen ins Gesicht blies.  
„Ich bin gestern echt in Panik geraten.“,sagte Lexa und es hörte sich so an, als wollte sie das schon den ganzen Nachmittag los werde. „Sobald ich im Krankenhaus die Zeit hatte über alles nachzudenken, anstatt einfach nur zu reagieren, konnte ich gar nicht mehr aufhören zu denken…“ Sie stieß ihren kopf einmal leicht gegen die Lehne und ihr Mund verzog sich bei dem Gedanken an den gestrigen Tag.  
Jetzt wo es nur noch die beiden waren, griff Clarke nach Lexa Hand. Und es fühlte sich gut an, so als ob sie sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang hielt. „Hey, du hast das gut gemacht. Du hattest doch alles unter Kontrolle. Aden geht es gut und Kinder brechen sich nun mal etwas. So ist das eben. Indra hat sich den Arm auch schon zwei Mal gebrochen.“  
Lexa lachte. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie Octavia es schafft nicht komplett die Nerven verliert. Vor allem mit einer wie Indra.“  
„Die Sache ist doch, dass so etwas wie gestern eben ma passiert. Da hatte auch niemand Schuld dran.“ Clarke drückte Lexas Hand, damit sie zu ihr rüber sah. „Du machst das gut mit Aden. Gab mir, ich habe gesehen, wie es die Pros mit Indra und Nyko machen. Du bist super.“  
Lexa sah ein wenig peinlich berührt aus, bei der Lobrede, die Clarke da gerade für sie gehalten hatte, ließ ihr Hand aber nicht los und schaute anstatt dessen Clarke direkt in die Augen. „Ich will das richtig machen, Clarke.“, sagte sie langsam. „Ich war seit Ewigkeiten mit niemandem mehr zusammen. Seit der Uni, um genau zu sein.“  
Clarke rechnete kurz. „Du hast seit über sieben Jahren mit niemandem mehr geschlafen?“, brach es aus ihr heraus, bevor ihr auffiel, wie unhöflich sie war.  
Lexa zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und Clarke wurde puterrot im Gesicht. „Das habe ich nie gesagt.“  
„Ja… richtig. Tut mir Leid.“ Clarke versuchte ihre Hand aus Lexas zu ziehen, aber Lexa hielt sie fest und grinste, als sie sah, wie unwohl sie Clarke auf einmal fühlte. Clarke schnalzte it der Zunge. „Du bist fies.“  
„Du durftest heute hier Mittag essen.“, sagte Lexa gespielt empört. „Und du hast sogar Nachtisch bekommen.“  
„Ich dachte Aden war derjenige, der mich eingeladen hat. Und den Nachtisch habe jawohl ich mitgebracht.“, argumentierte Clarke grinsend dagegen.  
„Aha, du benutzt mich also nur, um an Aden ranzukommen.“, beschwerte sich Lexa und Clarke hielt es einfach nicht mehr länger aus. in einer fließenden Bewegung setzte sie sich auf Lexas Schoß, beugte sich dann zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. Lexas Hände fanden sofort Clarkes Hüfte und zog sie noch näher zu sich.  
Clarke presste ihre Lippen noch fester auf Lexa und Lexa drückte dagegen, ihr Mund geöffnet, um an Clarkes Unterlippe zu saugen.  
Die Terrassen glitt auf und eine winzige Stimme sagte: „Lexa?“  
Lexa sprang auf und Clarke fiel bei der abrupten Bewegung beinahe auf den Boden, aber Lexa konnte sie gerade noch am Arm fest halten.  
„Aden?“  
Er stand im Türrahmen und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Die Decke hing ihm über die Schultern und schliff am Boden. „Habt ihr euch gerade geküsst?“  
„Ähm. Ja.“, antwortete Lexa. Sie stellte sich aufrechter hin und verschloss ihre Hände auf dem Rücken.  
„Aden, Clarke und ich wollen versuchen zusammen zu sein. Ist das okay für dich?“  
Aden zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nyko hat das gesagt.“  
Clarke bekam ihren Mund nicht mehr zu. „Er hat die das erzählt?“  
„Er hat gesagt, dass Indra gehört hat, wie Mr. und Mrs. Blake über euch geredet haben. Zusammen sein heißt küssen und so, oder?“  
„Ja?“, schaffte Lexa zu sagen, aber ihre Stimme klang nervös.  
„Kann ich noch einen Keks haben?“, fraget Aden.  
„Ähm nein. Es gibt bald Abendessen. Wenn du Hunger hast, dann iss einen Apfel.“, bot Lexa an.  
„Okay“, sagte er und seine Schultern sanken ein stück. Offensichtlich hatte er erwartet, dass er noch einen essen durfte, nachdem ihm heute fast alles erlaubt worden war. Aber er diskutierte nicht, sonder drehte sich einfach wieder um und verschwand im Wohnzimmer. Die Decke schliff hinter ihm über den Boden.  
Lexa schloss noch einmal die Tür hinter ihm und starrte Clarke mit großen Augen an. „War das nicht alarmierend einfach?“, fragte sie, immer noch komplett verwirrt.  
Clarke schüttelte nur den Kopf. „ich weiß nicht. Es ist dein Kind.“  
„Naja.“, Lexa atmete ein. „In dem Fall: Was machst du am Freitag Abend?“

***

„Wieso hast du sie immer noch nicht flach gelegt?“, fragte Raven und unglaubwürdig, wieder einmal von Clarkes Bildschirm aus.  
„Raven, bitte versuche nicht stellvertretend für Clarke ihr leben zu leben und vögle deine eigenen Studenten.“, sagte Octavia, die in ihrem Arbeitszimmer vor dem Computer saß und Clarke mal wieder bei der Kleiderwahl beratend zur Seite stand.  
„Erstens versuche ich gar nicht Clarkes leben zu managen.“, argumentierte Raven. „Und zweitens, nur weil ich selber aufgeregt werde, wenn endlich mal jemand Clarkes vertrockneten Garten bewässert-“  
„Raven!“, unterbrach Clarke, der das Gespräch zu intim wurde. Raven ließ sich aber nicht daran hindern weiter zu reden.  
„-heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht Recht habe. Clarke muss mit ihr schlafen. Als ich gesagt habe, dass sie auf dich steht, hatte ich da Recht, oder hatte ich da Recht?“  
Charge antwortete darauf nicht und hielt anstatt dessen ein Kleid vor den Körper, um sich Octavias Meinung dazu einzuholen. „Zu viel?“  
„Besser man ist overdressed, als underdressed!“, antwortete Octavia.  
Ein Klappern ertönte aus dem Mikrophon von Clarkes Laptop und plötzlich erschien Indras Gesicht auf ihrem Bildschirm.  
„Hi, Tante Clarke.“, begrüßte sie Clarke. Auch Nykos erschien jetzt auf dem Bildschirm. der versuchte Indra ein wenig zur Seite zu schieben, um einen besseren Blick auf den Laptop zu haben.  
„Hallo Tante Raven.“, sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Hallo du kleines Monster.“, antwortete Raven.  
„Baust du eine neue Rakete?“, fragte Nyko neugierig.  
„Kannst du etwas explodieren lassen?“, wollte Indra wissen.  
„Naja, eigentlich geht unsere liebe Tante Clarke auf ein Date mit eurem Coach Lexa, als leider nein.“, antwortet Raven mit einem schnippischen Grinsen im Gesicht. Und jetzt hatte Clarke die Zwillinge am Hals, die sie mit Fragen bombardierten. Clarke verfluchte Raven für ihr freches Mundwerk. Nach zehn Minuten Kreuzverhör schaffte es Octavia die beiden von ihrem Schoß zu nehmen und aus dem Zimmer zu scheuchen.  
„Ich sag’s dir, Clarke. Zieh dieses schwarze Kleid an, dass sich vor der Brust kreuzt.“, war Ravens letzter Rat, bevor sie sich mit einem unverschämt dreisten Gesichtsausdruck ausloggte.

***

Tatsächlich entschied sich Clarke letztendlich für das schwarze Kleid, das Raven vorgeschlagen hatte. Darin sahen ihre Brüste unwiderstehlich aus und als sie in der Kunstgalerie ihren Trenchcoat auszog, stellte sie erfreut fest, dass Lexa sie von oben bis unten begutachtete. Als ihre Augen nach oben glitten und Clarkes trafen, errötete sie und grinste schief.  
„Du schaust gut aus.“, stellte Lexa fest.  
Jetzt war es an Clarkes Reihe Lexa zu beäugen und sie genoss den Anblick von Lexas langen Beinen in einer engen schwarzen Hose. Lexa trug ein kariertes Flanellhemd und eine Lederjacke und sah dann unglaublich gut aus.  
„Du auch.“, erwiderte Clarke mit ein wenig rauer Stimme.  
Sie gaben ihre Jacken am Eingang Garderobe ab und Lexa bat Clarke ihren Arm an. Clarke ließ ihre And in Lexas Armbeuge gleiten und zusammen liefen sie durch die Galerie. eine, die Clarke vor ein paar Wochen mal erwähnt hatte. Lexa überraschte Clarke immer und immer wieder. Sie erinnerte sich oft an die kleinsten Details von Gesprächen, die Wochen zurücklagen.  
„Wie bist du an diese Karten gekommen?“, fragte Clarke und nahm sich ein Glas Champagner von dem Tablett eines vorbeilaufenden Kellners.  
„Ein Vater aus unserer Mannschaft ist ein Freund des Besitzers dieser Galerie und hat mir die Karten als Dankeschön für die erfolgreiche Saison geschenkt.“„das ist ja ein Zufall.“, freute sich Clarke. Sie hielten vor einem bunten Gemälde inne, dass vom Boden bis zur Decke reichte und von einem schlichten, hellen Hellen Holzrahmen umrahmt war. Die Farbe war so auf dick auf Leinwand aufgetragen worden, dass sich ganze Erhöhungen und Vertiefungen auf dem Gemälde erstreckten und Clarke hätte sie am liebsten alle mit dem Finger nachgefahren. Anstatt dessen ließ sie ihre Hand an Lexas Arm hinunter in ihre Hand gleiten und genoss das Gefühl von Lexas Muskeln unter ihren Fingerspitzen.  
Sie gingen weiter und hielten vor vielen Gemälden an. Clarke lehnte sich hin und wieder zu Lexa und murmelte ihr irgendwelche Dinge über die Gemälde ins Ohr - eigentlich völlig unnötige denn der Geräuschpegel in der Galerie war nicht sehr leise. Clarke bemerkte aber definitiv die Schauer, die Lexa jedes Mal den Rücken hinuter liefen, wenn sie sich zu ihr lehnte und ihre Lippen über Lexas Haut geistern ließ, einfach weil sie es konnte.  
„Was denkst du?“, frage Clarke, die mit ihrer Nasenspitze an Lexas Haaransatz über ihrem rechten Ohr entlang fuhr.  
„Ich denke,“, sagte Lexa. „dass du damit aufhören solltest, denn wir haben immer noch ein ganzes Stück Galerie vor uns.“, durch Lexas hungrigen Blick, drückte Clarke unfreiwillig ihre Hand.  
Dieses Mal führten sie ihren Rundgang mit einem neuen Bewusstsein fort. Clarke fühlte die knisternde Luft zwischen den beiden auf ihrer ganzen Haut und jeder Zentimeter, der sie von Lexa trennte war zu viel. Sie war sich jetzt allzu bewusst von Lexas Nähe und ihrem Geruch.  
Als sie ihren Rundgang fast beendet hatten und immer noch über das letzte Bild diskutierten, hielt Lexa vor einer bronzenen Statue eines Preise stehen. „Aden übernachtet heute bei den Blakes.“, sagte sie, als würden sie über Skulptur vor sich sprechen.  
Clarke atmete ein und fühlte, wie sie ihren Atem kurz anhielt. „Das ist gut. Ich meine für ihn. Er verbringt auch Zeit mit den Zwillingen außerhalb vom Fußballtraining.“  
„Es ist nur so,“, Lexa umrundete Clarke und ihre Augen blieben immer auf das Pferd gehftet, damit sie den Anschein bewahrte, sie versuche die Statue nur aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten. Ihre Hand glitt dabei über Clarkes Kreuz und biet auf ihrem Rücken liegen. „Es ist sehr angenehm keine… Ausgangssperre zu haben.“  
„Oder ein Spiel morgen. Wir können beide ausschlafen.“, stellte Clarke nüchtern fest. Aber ihr Körper lehnte sich in Lexas und Lexas am schlang sich um ihre Taille, wo er auch blieb. Clarke für ihren Teil hatte genug Champagner, um ein leicht warmes Gefühl im Magen zu verspüren. Sie war mehr als bereit diese Spielchen zu beenden. Wieder ließ sie ihre Lippen über Lexas Ohr wandern und flüsterte dann mit tiefer, rauer Stimme: „Lass uns zu dir gehen.“  
Lexas Hand drückte Clarkes Hüfte, bevor sie sie zurück über ihren Rücken gleiten ließ und nach Clarkes Hand griff. Sie führte Clarke zurück zur Garderobe, hielt Clarke ihre Jacke hin und sie schlüpfte hinein. Lexas Finger striffen über Clarkes Nacken.  
Clarke versuchte nicht die ganze Fahrt im Auto hinüber zu Lexa zu starren. Sie kreuzte ihre Beine ungeduldig, fand aber, dass das alles schlimmer machte und stellte sie wieder nebeneinander. Sie kreuzte sie wieder und dann legte Lexa ihr eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. Bei der Berührung zuckte Clarke beinahe zusammen.  
„Du musst damit aufhören, sonst kann ich mich nicht mehr lange aufs Fahren konzentrieren.“, Lexas Augen waren auf die Straße vor ihr gerichtet.  
„Tut mir Leid.“, log Clarke und fing an mit Lexas Fingern zu spielen, aber diese zog bald darauf ihre Hand weg und legte sie aufs Lenkrad. Clarke versuchte nicht weiter Lexa abzulenken und beobachtete Lexa, die sich auf die Unterlippe biss, um sich zu konzentrieren.  
Als Lexa in der Einfahrt vor ihrem Haus parkte, schaltete sie den Motor aus und plötzlich war alles still und Alls fühlte sich sehr wirklich an. „Kommt du noch auf einen Drink mit rein?“, fragte Lexa.  
Clarke schnallte sich ab. „Ja.“  
Sie stand nah hinter Lexa, als diese die Tür aufschloss. So nah, dass sie die Wärme, die von Lexas Körper ausging, spüren konnte. So nah, dass sie Lexa mit einem tiefen Atemzug an sie gepresst wäre.  
Lexa fummelte an dem Schlüsselloch herum und ließ dann die Tür aufgleiten. Drinnen stellte sie ihre Schuhe auf den hölzernen Boden und auch Clarke zog ihre High Heels aus. Sie war ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr gleich groß wie Lexa war.  
„Bier?“, fragte Lexa. „Wenn du etwas stärkeres willst… das habe ich nicht. Ich habe eigentlich nichts Hochprozentiges im Haus.“  
„Bier ist total in Ordnung.“, antwortete Clarke. Sie folgte Lexa in die Küche, wo sie sich gegen die Kücheninsel lehnte und ihr dabei zusah, wie sie anfing im Kühlschrank nach Bier zu suchen. Schamlos starrte sie Lexa an, die sich jetzt wieder aufrichtet und zwei Falschen in der Hand hielt.  
Sie drehte sich um und richtete ihren Blick auf Clarke. Ihre Augen waren groß und klar und auf Clarke fixiert. Sie öffnete eine der Bierflaschen und reichte sie dann Clarke, bevor sie ihre eigene öffnete, sich gegen den Kühlschrank lehnte und ihre Füße am Knöchel überkreuzte.  
„Also, du bist Aden für einen Abend los?“, fraget Clarke.  
„Ja, nachdem er die Zwillinge jetzt erstmal nicht mehr so oft sehen wird, wegen dem Ende der Saison, wollte er mit ihnen etwas unternehmen…“, Lexa zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.  
„Ahha.“  
Obwohl Lexa in der Galerie sehr selbstsicher gewirkt hatte, machte sie auf Clarke jetzt eher einen nervösen Eindruck. Sie hatte einen Arm vor ihrem Körper und mit der anderen hielt sei die Bierflasche. Clarke machte eine Entscheidung und stellte ihre eigene Flasche auf der Küchendiele ab. Langsam durchquerte sie die Küche. Ihre nackten Füße tapsten über den Fußboden und sie ließ sich Zeit, um Lexa die Chance zu geben, zur Seite zu treten oder auszuweichen, falls sie das wollte. Sie tat es nicht.  
Also stoppte Clarke erst, als sie direkt vor Lexa stand. Ein Bein ließ sie zwischen Lexas gleiten, um ihre Knöchel voneinander zu trennen und ihre Stellung zu vergrößern. Clarke drückte ihren Körper gegen Lexas. Zuerst ihre Oberschenkel, dann ihre Hüfte, ihren Bauch, ihre Brust und endlich ihren Mund. Sie neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig und küsste Lexa so innig, wie sie es schon seit Wochen tun wollte. Sie schob ihre Zunge in Lexas Mund und fand dort eine wartende, feuchte Wärme. Es ertönte ein leises klicken, als Lexa ihre Flasche zur Seite stellte.  
Clarke presste sich noch näher an sie und stöhnte in Lexas Mund. Sie liebte das Gefühl von Lexas Körper gegen ihren eigenen. Eine Hand hielt Lexas Oberarm, die andere griff nach ihrem Flanellhemd und versuchte es aus Lexas Hose zu befreien. Lexas Hände glitten ihren Rücken hinunter aber sie hielten auf ihrem unteren Rücken inne. Clarkes Zunge war immer noch in Lexas Mund, als sie sich gegen ihre Hüfte rieb und damit erreichte, was sie wollte. Lexas Hände wanderten die letzten Zentimeter hinunter und griffen dann ihren Po - hart.  
Beide fingen an zu keuchen. Beiden fehlt die Luft zum atmen und Clarkes Herz raste in ihrer Brust. Langsam fing sie an sich an Lexas Oberschenkel zu reiben und ihr entfuhr ein Stöhnen als Lexa anfing ihr Kleid Zentimeter um Zentimeter hochzuschieben, bis sie ihre Hände darunter schieben konnte. Ihre Hände griffen nach Clarkes Oberschenkel und sie zog sie noch enger an sich, bis Clarke verstand und ihre Arme um Lexas Hals legte, damit Lexa sie hoch heben konnte. Ihre Beine gingen um Lexa herum und kreuzten sich hinter ihrem Rücken, ihr Bauch gegen Lexas gepresst. Ihre Stirn lehnte gegen Lexas und Clarke senkte ihren Kopf, um den Kuss zu vertiefen, während Lexa sie den Gang hinter zu ihrem Schlafzimmer trug. Clarkes Lippen lagen jetzt auf Lexas Hals und küssten sich einen Weg zu ihrem rechten Schlüsselbein.  
Lexa legte Clarke sanft auf die Matratze und ihre Körper schmolz gegen Clarkes Hüften. Clarke ließ ihre Hände durch Lexas Haare fahren, die dicker und weicher waren, als sie erwartet hatte. Lexa küsste sie mit offenem Mund und so hart, dass es schon fast unanständig war. Sie zog Clarkes Kleid weiter nach oben, bis es über ihren Bauch glitt. Clarkes Rücken wölbte sich und sie liebte das Gefühl von Lexas Gewicht, das sie auf das Bett presste. Auch sie schob Lexas Shirt jetzt nach oben und schaffte es endlich es aus ihrer Hose zu ziehen, schaffte es aber nicht es über ihren Kopf zu ziehen. Lexa lachte gegen Clarkes Mund, als es unter ihren Armen stecken blieb.  
„Clarke“, sagte sie und zog sich leicht zurück. Sie setzte sich auf ihre Beine und fing an die Knöpfe ihrer Flanellbluse zu öffnen. Clarkes setzte sich auf und fing mit gierigen Fingern an die Knöpfe von oben herunter zu öffnen. Als sie endlich das Problem gelöst hatten, schob Clarke die Bluse über Lexas Schultern und fuhr mit ihre Finger über Lexas Bauchmuskeln. Sie legte beide Hände auf Lexas Brüste und genoss es, wie sie ihre Augen schloss und ihren Oberkörper gegen Clarkes Hände presste.  
Für ein paar Minuten ließen sie einfach nur ihre Hände über den jeweils anderen gleiten, um sich an das Gefühl der Nähe zu gewöhnen. Clarke zog einen BH-Träger von Lexas Schulter und folgte ihm mit leichten Küssen. Lexa zog Clarke in ihren Schoß und hinterließ auf Clarkes Hals und Kiefer ein Spur aus heißen Küssen.  
Währenddessen machte sich Clarke an dem anderen BH-Träger zu schaffen. Keine zehn Sekunden später lag er auf dem Boden. Aber Clarkes Hände waren noch lange nicht fertig. Sie erkundeten jetzt das neu gewonnene Stück Haut. Es dauerte aber nicht lange, bis ihre Hände zum Stillstand kamen, denn Lexa hatte mittlerweile Clarkes Kleid geöffnet und schälte es jetzt von ihr. Ihr Mund fand Clarkes Brüste und leckte mehr, als dass sie küsste. Clarke fragte sich, ob Lexa sie beißen wollte und allein der Gedanke daran schickte einen Stoß Erregung zwischen ihre Beine. Sie zog sich das Kleid komplett aus und kickte es von ihren Füßen. Ihre Finger hackte sie in Lexas Gürtelschlaufen und zog sie wieder an sich. Ohne zu zögern folge Lexa Clarkes Bewegung und fing wieder an Clarke umnachlässig zu küssen, bis sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen.  
Clarke wollte mehr als das. Sie wollte mehr als küssen. Sie wollte Haut an Haut, sie wollte Lexa wimmern hören, sie wollte Lexa.  
Sie rollte Lexa auf en Rücken, woraufhin Lexa ihre Augen aufriss, offensichtlich hatte sie damit nicht gerechnet. Aber sobald Clarke anfing ihre Brüste zu küssen, schlossen sich Lexas Augen wieder. Clarke spannte Lexa auf die Folter indem sie ihre Haut mit Bissen und Küssen und Berührungen übersäte, immer mit der Absicht ein Stück weiter runter zu wandern. Endlich erreichte sie Lexas Gürtelschnalle und öffnete sie mit geschickten Fingern. Als nächstes öffnete sie die Knöpfe der Hose und zog sie an Lexas langen Beinen hinunter. Noch bevor die Hose den Boden erreichte, waren Clarkes Hände wieder bei Lexas Unterwäsche.  
Als Lexa nichts mehr an hatte, starrte Clarke einfach nur auf Lexa hinab, deren Haut im Mondschein leuchtete. „Mach die Lampe an.“, verlangte Clarke, ohne ihren Blick abzuwenden. Ihre Stimme war rau, heiser und voller Begehren.  
Lexa reckte sich zur Nachtischlampe und knipste sie an. Plötzlich war ihr Körper in helles, warmes Licht geflutet und Clarke tat sich unheimlich schwer noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Langsam griff sie nach ihrem eigenen BH-Verschluss und öffnete ihn. Lexa beobachtet jede einzelne Bewegung, während ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt das Bettlaken griffen. Clarke dankte Octavia innerlich dafür, dass sie sie überreden konnte das schwarze, passende Set Unterwäsche anzuziehen, nur im Falle des Falls. Sobald auch Clarke nichts mehr an hatte, streckte Lexa ihre Arme aus und zog Clarke in einen langen, hungrigen Kuss. Beide stöhnten auf, als ihre nackten Körper sich berührten. Clarke spürte alles und zu wissen, wie sehr Lexa Clarke wollte, machte sie verrückt und erregte sie selber nur noch viel mehr.  
„Lass mich mal machen.“, flüsterte Clarke und biss Lexa ein letztes Mal sanft in die Unterlippe, bevor sie an ihrem Körper hinunter glitt. Clarke machte wieder einen Halt bei Lexas Brüsten, unfähig so etwas schönes und gut aussehendes außer Acht zu lassen. Sie wollte jedem Teil von Lexas Körper Aufmerksamkeit schenken, um ihr zu zeigen, was für eine Anziehung sie verspürte, wenn Lexa in ihrer Nähe war. Erst als Lexa Hüften gegen Clarke drückten, fuhr Clarke ihre Reise über Lexas Körper fort. Sie spannte Lexa erbarmungslos auf die Folter, als sie ihr nicht das gab, was sie brauchte, sondern ihre Hüftknochen und Oberschenkel küsste.  
„Clarke, bitte.“, flehte Lexa mit rauchiger Stimme.  
Clarke hielt Lexas Beine auf das Bett gedrückt, als sie versuchte ihrer Zunge entgegenwirkte. Clarke leckte und sog und Lexa war ein stöhnendes Durcheinander. Das Geräusch ließ Clarke alles vergessen und als Lexa anfing Clarkes Namen wie ein Mantra hinunter zu beten, konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und tat alles, um Lexa das zu geben, was sie wollte - und mehr.  
Als Lexas Stimme mindestens eine Oktave höher war und nur noch ein Gewinsel war, lehnte Clarke ihren Kopf gegen Lexas Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels und holte tief Luft.  
„Heilige - scheiße. Das war - fantastisch.“, sagte Lexa in abgehackten Sätzen, immer noch nach Luft ringend. Sie zog Clarke an sich hoch und fing an ihre Hände über Clarkes Körper wandern zu lassen. Clarkes Verlangen zwischen ihren eigenen Beinen stieg mit jeder Sekunde und sie konnte schwören, dass sie bei der geringsten Berührung kommen konnte. Aber diese Genugtuung ließ Lexa ihr nicht. Clarke machte sich nichts mehr aus Vorspiel und brachte ihren Mund gegen Lexas Ohr. „Ich will, dass du mich fickst.“  
Und für jemanden, der lange mit niemandem mehr geschlafen hatte, konnte sich Lexa noch sehr gut daran erinnern, was sie zu tun hatte.  
Clarke war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie anfing zu hyperventilieren, als sich Lexas all zu begabten Finger ans Werk machten. Ihre Hände fanden Lexas Kopf, der sich an Clrakes Brüsten zu schaffen gemacht hatte und drückte sie nach unten. Ohne zu widerstehen, ließ Lexa ihre Lippen bis zu Clarkes Mitte wandern und das gab Clarke den Rest. Ihr Körper zitterte und ihre Augen drehten sich beinahe in ihren Hinterkopf.  
Erst als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, tauchte Lexa wieder vor ihrem Gesicht auf und küsste sie träge. Sie ließ sich neben Clarke auf Bett fallen und verschlang ihre Beine miteinander.  
„Wie Fahrrad fahren, hmm?!“, murmelte Clarke.  
„Ein ziemlich heißes Fahrrad, wenn du mich fragst.“, antwortete Lexa und lächelte Clarke an. Sie verfielen in Schweigen, beide immer noch damit beschäftigt ihr Herz nicht zum kollabieren zu bringen. Lexa küsste Clarke sanft und auf einmal empfand Clarke etwas, etwas, bei dem sie sich nicht sicher war, ob auch Lexa schon bereit wäre das zu fühlen.  
Ihre Köpfe lagen auf dem selben Kissen und langsam fielen Clarke die Augen zu. Ihre Hand wanderte ziellos über Lexas Seite und irgendwann schliefen sie Nase an Nase ein.

***  
Clarke wachte auf, fühlte sich immer noch müde und begriff erst nach ein paar Sekunden, dass es noch dunkel draußen war. Neben ihr griff Lexa nach ihrem klingelnden Handy und jetzt verstand Clarke auch, was sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Sie kuschelte sich näher an Lexa und döste wieder ein, während Lexa in flüsternder Stimme mit jemandem am Handy redete. Als sie ihr Handy zurück auf den Nachtisch legte, drehte sie sich zu Clarke um und streichelte ihren Arm sanft. „Clarke, ich muss Aden abholen.“  
Clarke riss die Augen auf und sie verspürte einen leichten Anflug von Panik in ihrer Brust. „Was? Wieso?“  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung.“, beschwichtigte Lexa sie sofort und strich ihr über die Haare, die ihr verstrubbelt ums Gesicht lagen. „Er hatte einen Albtraum und will nach Hause.“  
„Wie viel Uhr ist es?“, fraget Clarke und rieb sich die Augen.  
„Fast halb drei.“,antwortet Lea mit einem entschuldigenden Unterton. Sie küsste Clarke auf die Schläfe und kroch dann unter der Decke hervor. Ihre Hand schwebte über dem Knopf der Nachtischlampe. „Mach die Augen zu.“  
Clarke presste sich die Handballen auf die Augen, als das Licht das Zimmer durchflutete und ihr einen leichten Stich im Hinterkopf versetzte. Als sich ihre Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, beobachtete sie Lexa, wie sie in ihrem Kleiderschrank nach einem Pulli und einer Hose suchte. „Willst du ähm… Ich meine… willst du mich vorher noch zu Hause absetzten, bevor du Aden holst?“  
Lexa hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne, eine Hand in der Schublade ihres Schranks. „Willst du gehen?“  
„Wenn du das willst.“, entgegnete Clarke und ließ gar nicht erst zu große Hoffnungen zu haben. Es war noch zu früh, um große Erwartungen zu haben und sie wollte auf keinen Fall das kaputt machen, was sie gerade erst mühselig mit Lexa erreicht hatte.  
Lexa kam hinüber zum Bett und setzte sich dort auf die Kante. „Ich weiß nicht.“, gestand sie. „Ich hatte eigentlich vor dich morgen Früh nach Hause zu bringen, bevor ich Aden bei den Blakes abhole. Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, wie er darauf reagieren würde jemand anderen hier zu sehen. Auch wenn er vielleicht von uns weiß. Ich will wirklich, dass du bleibst, aber… ich weiß nicht.“  
„Dann lass uns lieber nichts riskieren.“, sagte Clarke. Sie setzte sich auf und drückte ihre Lippen gegen Lexas Mundwinkel. „Kannst du mir nur vielleicht etwas zum anziehen leihen? Ich ziehe dieses Kleid jetzt nicht wieder an.“  
Lexa schenkte ihr ein aufrichtiges, dankendes Lächeln und Clarkes Herz schmolz bei dem Anblick dahin. „Klar. Danke!“, sagte Lexa. Sie zog einen Jogginghose und eines ihrer Harley-Shirts aus dem Schrank und reichte beides Clarke. Mit einer Tüte, in der ihr Kleid und ihre High Heels eingepackt waren, setzte sie sich auf Lexas Beifahrersitz. Vor Clarkes Wohnung verweilten sie nicht allzu lange. Clarke küsste sie nur schnell und bedankte sich für den tollen Abend.  
„Ich rufe dich morgen an.“, versprach Lexa und klang ein wenig hoffnungsvoll.  
„Ruf mich an, wann immer du willst.“, sagte Clarke. Dann ging sie durch die Eingangstür und ihr Lächeln verschwand auch nicht von ihrem Gesicht, als sie erschöpft in ihr eigenes Bett fiel.


	5. Chapter 5

Es schien, als könne sich Clarkes Körper nicht entscheiden weiter zu schlafen, oder aufzustehen. Sie hatte sich schon so daran gewöhnt Samstags früh aufzustehen, um auf keinen Fall das Fußballspiel zu verpassen. Clarke war ein Langschläfer, aber ihren Schlaf hatte sie die letzten Monate jeden Samstag vernachlässigt. Ihr Körper wollte liegen bleiben, aber ihr Kopf war da anderer Meinung. Letztendlich entschied sie sich aber nach einer Nacht wie der letzten lieber noch liegen zu bleiben.  
Für eine Stunde rollte sie sich im Bett herum, checkte alle Social Media Kanäle auf ihrem Handy, ignorierte fürs erste Ravens und Octavias Nachrichten, wie ihr Date gelaufen war und fragte sich selber ständig dabei, wann Lexa anrufen würde. Clarke duschte, machte sich eine Schüssel Müsli und setzte sich gerade vor den Fernseher, als endlich Lexas Name auf Clarkes Handy erschien und ein lauter, unüberhörbarer Klingelton anfing durch Clarkes Wohnung zu plärren. „Hi“, sagte Clarke und versuche nicht schüchtern zu klingen, obwohl sie sich auf einmal so fühlte.  
„Hi“, antwortete Lexa und dieses eine Wort war gefüllt von all dem Enthusiasmus von letzter Nacht.  
„Ich dachte, du rufst nie an.“  
„Ich weiß, wie gerne du ausschläfst. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“  
„Oh“, Clarke lächelte. „Danke!“  
„Ähm. Danke, dass du gestern Nacht so verständnisvoll reagiert hast.“  
„Ist schon in Ordnung.“, versicherte Clarke Lexa. „Wie geht es Aden?“  
„Er schämt sich, dass er Angst bekommen hat, aber wir haben beim Frühstück drüber geredet und in ein paar Wochen will er es wieder versuchen.“  
„Das ist gut. Jeder hat früher mal seine Eltern Mitten in der Nacht angerufen, um abgeholt zu werden.“ Clarke machte ein Pause. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte, als sie Lexa als Adens Eltern bezeichnet hatte. Aber Lexa antwortete mit ruhiger Stimme, wie immer.  
„Ich wurde früher abgeholt, bevor alle anderen schlafen gegangen sind.“, gestand sie Clarke.  
„Du? Du hattest Angst bei jemandem zu übernachten?“, fragt Clarke lachend.  
„nur bis ich ungefähr acht war.“, verteidigte sich Lexa.  
Clarke musste bei dem Geständnis noch doller lachen und stellte sich eine kleine Lexa vor, die mit einem Teddybären-Schlafanzug von ihren Eltern abgeholt wurde. „Was machst du heute?“, fragte sie, als sie sich wieder eingekriegt hatte.  
„Irgendetwas mit Aden. Ich glaube, er weiß, dass er irgendwas unterbrachen hat und fühlt sich jetzt deshalb schlecht.“  
„Aw, er ist so süß.“, sagte Clarke.  
„Er ist ziemlich feinfühlig. Ich glaube sogar mehr, seit… du weißt schon.“  
„Ja.“, antwortete Clarke und wusste, dass Lexa von dem Unfall sprach.  
„Wie auch immer.“ Lexa versuchte wieder Stimmung in die Unterhaltung zu bringen. „Was ist mit dir?“  
„Ich habe meinen besten Freund Netflix hier und werde mich heute nicht von der Couch bewegen.“, erzählte Clarke.  
„Das hört sich ja wirklich aufregend an. Grüß Netflix von mit. Ich wollte mir eigentlich irgendwann noch eine Dokumentation über die Kriegsführung der Amerikaner im zweiten Weltkrieg auf Netflix anschauen.“  
„Das hört sich ja auch wirklich… spannend an.“, sagte Clarke mit einem ironischen Unterton. Lexa lachte nur und sie verfielen in kurzes Schweigen, bevor Clarke fragte: „Wann kann ich dich wieder sehen?“  
Eine weitere Pause entstand. „Morgen?“, fragte Lexa. „Oder ist das zu früh?“  
Clarke fühle eine glücklichen Schwarm Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch auffliegen, als sie hörte, dass Lexa nicht warten wollte, sie wieder zu sehen. „Nein, definitiv nicht.“  
„Kommst du zum Mittagessen? Aden wird auch da sein.“  
„Ich werde wieder Schokocookies mitbringen.“  
„Du musst nur dich selber mitbringen.“, entgegnete Lexa ernst und Clarke fühlte einen weiteres Teil ihres Herzen einrasten.

***

Gegen Nachmittag schrieb Octavia Clarke und wollt wissen, wie es lief, nachdem Lexa Aden gestern abholen musste.

Big Blake (15:12): Tut mir Leid wegen gestern Nacht. Hoffe, dass wir nichts kaputt gemacht haben.

Clarke (15:13): Passt schon. Ich treffe mich morgen wieder mit Lexa :)))

Big Blake (15:13): Aden auch?

Clarke (15:13): Ja klar, haben wir jag schon ein paar mal gemacht. Es ist keine große Sache.

Big Blake (15:14): Du magst sie wirklich so gerne?

Clarke (15:14): So gerne wie was?

Big Blake(15:15): Naja… wie sieh-hat-ein-Kind-gerne

Clarke (15:16): Haha Aden ist cool. das ist also ok für mich.

Big Blake (15:19): Okay… ich sage das jetzt mit all meiner Liebe meines Herzen: Lexa wird Aden immer an erste Stelle setzten.

Clarke (15:25): Ja, ich weiß

Clarke (15:26): Lexa und ich haben eigentlich schon so gut wie drüber geredet.

Clarke (15:26): Ich meine, das war doch ich der Grund wieso sie sich am Anfang nicht mit mir treffen wollte. ich weiß, dass Aden für sie immer zuerst kommt

Big Blake (15:29): Okay…

Big Blake (15:29): Du weiß aber schon auch dass…

Clarke (15:30): Dass WAS?

Big Blake (15:31): Naja, dass du eigentlich eine alleinerziehende Mutter triffst?

Clarke (15:32). Okay, es ist definitiv zu früh, um sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. Wir waren gerade Mal auf zwei Dates.

Big Blake (15:33): Zählt es nicht, dass du sie die letzte zwei Monate an jedem Samstag getroffen hast?

Clarke (15:33): Wir waren damals nur Freunde, okay?! Es zählt also nicht

Big Blake (15:33): Pffff

Clarke (15:34): Erzähle raven nichts davon. Das würde sie nur stressen.

Big Blake (15:35): was du nicht sagst? MICH stresst das!!!

Clarke (15:35) Sollte das ganze etwas wirklich ernstes werden, komme ich zu dir und bitte um deinen Ratschlag und in der Zwischenzeit kannst du ich fragen, wie mein Date gestern war.

Big Blake (15:36): omg du hast mit ihr geschlafen

***

Aden war erfreut, als er Clarke an seiner Haustür sah.  
„Hey, Kumpel.“, sagte sie. Sie hielt im grinsend sie Kekstüte hin, die Aden mit großen, strahlenden Augen annahm. Clarke hielt sich den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen und machte ein „Schhh“-Geräusch, um ihn vor Lexa zu warnen. Er schaute sehr ernsthaft drein und zwinkerte ihr zu, was eher aussah, als würde er sein einfach nur langsam blinzeln.  
„Was geht hier vor sich?“, fragte Lexa, die die Geheimnistuerei mitbekommen hatte und jetzt aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Eingangsbereich kam.  
Aden drehte sich schnell um und versteckte die Tüte hinter seinem Rücken. „Öööhm“  
„Kein Kekse vor dem Mittagessen!“, sagte Lexa und verengte ihre Augen.  
„Pfadfinder Ehrenwort!“, sagte Clarke und hielt zwei Finger in die Luft.  
„So geht der Pfadfinder-Gruß nicht.“, erklärte Lexa und ließ Clarke in der Tür stehen, die jetzt verstohlen ihre zwei Finger anschaute und sich fragte, ob es vielleicht doch drei Finger waren. Sie schaute zu Aden, der nur mit den Schulter zuckte und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er die Kekstüte auf den kleinen ich vor die Couch stellte und sich dann auf das Sofa warf.  
Clarke folgte Lexa in die Küche und sobald sie diese betrat erfüllte ein Geruch ihre Nase, der ihren Magen knurren ließ.  
„Ich mache Spagetti mit einer Fleischsoße.“, sagte Lexa. Sie zog von einem der oberen Regale ein Schneidebrett hervor und dann ein scharfes Messer.  
„Es richt super!“, bemerkte Clarke, die nichts anderes wollte, als ihre Arme von hinten um Lexa zu schlingen und ihr Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge vergraben. Aber sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie tun und lassen konnte, während Aden ein Zimmer weiter auf der Couch saß und jeden Moment rein kommen konnte - auch wenn er sie eigentlich schon beim rummachen erwischt hatte. Also stellte sich Clarke neben Lexa an die Küchentheke. „Kann ich irgendwas helfen?“  
„Pass auf, dass die Nudeln nicht verkochen und wenn du willst, kannst du die Karotten schälen.“ dabei hielt sie Lexa einen Schüler hin und gab Clarke einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist.“  
Clarke grinste nur und tat, was Lexa ihr aufgetragen hatte.  
Dieses Mal aßen sie ordentlich am Esstisch, anstatt auf der Couch wie beim letzten Mal. Aden lehnte Lexas Hilfe, die Nudeln um seine Gabel zu drehen, ab und machte sich mit einer Hand ans Werk. Es endete damit, dass er mehr Soße auf dem T-Shirt, als im Bauch hatte, aber zufrieden schob er seine leere Schüssel zurück.  
Während Aden im Wohnzimmer einen Film aussuchte, wuschen Lexa und Clarke das Geschirr, wobei ihre Hüften immer wieder zusammen stießen und beide verstohlen in sich hinein grinsten. Auch wenn Clarke sich einfach nur vorbeugen wollte, um Lexa einen richtigen Kuss zu geben, genoss sie doch auch die einfache Vertrautheit, die zwischen den beiden herrschte, während einer so alltäglichen Aufgabe.  
Beim Fernsehschauen saß Lex dieses Mal in der Mitte, Aden in ihre Seite gekuschelt. Clarke saß auf ihrer anderen Seite und hielt aber ein paar Zentimeter abstand von Lexa, um ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben die Grenze zu setzten, während Aden da war. Jetzt wünschte Clarke, sie hätte bevor sie gekommen war, Lexa danach gefragt, was in Ordnung war und was nicht. Für sie war das neu, zusätzlich auf ein Kind Rücksicht zu nehmen.  
15 Minuten später ließ Lexa ihre Hand auf Clarkes Oberschenkel fallen, direkt über ihrem Knie. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war immer noch dem Film gewidmet, sie tat es einfach und Clarke nutzte die Chance, um ihre eigene Hand auf Lexas zu legen und ihren Daumen über ihren Handrücken fahren zu lassen. Gegen Ende des Films lehnte die beiden aneinander und es war einfach… schön. Und ruhig und vertraut und nicht wirklich das, was Clarke sich vorgestellt hatte, bevor sie nicht mindestens dreißig war. Und trotzdem saß sie hier und - konnte irgendwie nicht damit leben. Noch nicht. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie mit irgendwas gerade okay war. Aber sie verfiel nicht sofort in Panik, nicht, we sie es vielleicht in der High School, oder auf dem College getan hätte, als sie dachte, sie müsse so viel im Leben erleben, wie es ging, um kreativ genug für ihre Arbeit zu sein. Aber sie mochte es mit Lexa und Aden Zeit zu verbringen und sie mochte die Routine und sie sehnte sich nach mehr.  
Aden wurde immer schläfriger und nach dem Film schickte Lexa ihn aufs Zimmer, damit er eine Rune schlafen konnte. Clarke rutschte neuer an Lexa heran und sie drehte sich, um ihre Beine in Lexas Schoß zu legen, während ihre Hände um Lexas Schulter fielen.  
„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?“  
Lexa fuhr mit ihren Fingern Clarkes Hand hoch und wieder runter und massierte dabei leicht ihre Haut. „Mm-hmm“  
„Was ist tabu, solange Aden dabei ist? Kann ich dich küssen?“  
Lexas Hände verharrten für einen Augenblick und wanderten dann wieder über Clarkes Finger. „Ich denke, dass das in Ordnung für ihn.“  
„Hast du mit ihm schon über uns geredet?“  
Lexa seufzte. „Nicht wirklich. Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit dazu. Gestern wollte ich einfach nur sicher gehen, dass er weiß, dass ich immer kommen werde, wenn er mich brauchen sollte und heute…“  
„Ja, klar, verstehe ich.“ Clarke küsste Lexas Schulter. „Lass mich einfach wissen, was die Regeln sind. Ich würde dich nämlich gerne öfter sehen.“  
„Ja, das würde ich auch gerne.“, antwortete Lexa. Sie rutschte kurz und Clarkes Beien herum. „Ich weiß, dass wir noch auf nicht vielen Dates waren und dass…“  
„Nur, wenn du die ganzen Fußballwochenende nicht mitzählst, an denen wir uns immer getroffen haben.“, sagte Clarke und hörte dabei Octavia in ihre Hinterkopf lachen.  
„Okay, da hast du natürlich Recht.“, gab Lexa zu. „Aber wir, wir beide, das ist neu und du musst wisse, auf was du dich da einlässt.“  
„Das finden wir zusammen raus, wenn wir an dem Punkt angekommen sind.“, erwiderte Clarke, aber Lexa schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
„Wir sind an dem Punkt angekommen, Clarke. Seit dem Moment, an dem ich mich entschieden habe dich zu eine Date einzuladen.“, seufzte Lexa und ließ ihre Hand fallen, die Sekunden zuvor noch mit Clarkes gesielt hatte. „Du bist noch jung, Du solltest mit jemandem zusammen sein, der dich unter der Woche zum Essen einladen kann, ohne einen Babysitter finden zu müssen.“  
Clarke lehnte sich gegen die Armlehne der Couch. „Das gilt doch auch für dich. Du bist nichtmal dreißig. Du bist gerade mal ein Jahr älter als ich.“  
„Ja, aber mein Leben ist komplett anders!“, entgegnete Lexa.  
„Ist das weil ich vor zwei Tagen nachts nach Hause gehen musste?“, frage Clarke, die sich fragte, wie die Stimmung auf einmal so kippen konnte. „Lexa, das passiert. Nächstes Mal passiert das nicht-“  
„Das weißt du nicht.“, unterbrach Lexa sie, aber ohne Schärfe in der Stimme.  
„Clarke, es wird immer irgendetwas sein. Irgendwas wird immer unterbrechen. Es wird immer etwas geben, auf das ich acht geben muss, anstatt dich sehen zu können.“  
Jetzt wünschte sich Clarke, sie hätte das Thema nie angesprochen. Sie wünschte, sie hätte nicht auf Octavia gehört. Sie wünschte, sie könne die Zeit zurück drehen, um einfach kuschelnd mit Lexa auf der Couch zu sitzen. Clarke versucht Lexas Wange zu streicheln, aber sie drehte den Kopf so, dass sie Clarke nun direkt anschaute. „Lexa, für mich ist das in Ordnung. Ich verstehe das und ich respektiere und bewundere es, dass Aden so ein wichtiger Teil in deinem Leben ist. Und ich versteh, dass er für dich immer an erster Stelle stehen wird.“  
„Aber du verdienst jemanden, der dich an erste Stelle stellt.“, sagte sie und in ihrer Stimme lag etwas trauriges. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein unsicherer, fast leidender Ausdruck, den Clarke nur das eine Mal im Krankenhause gesehen hatte, als Aden sich den Arm gebrochen hatte.  
Clarke wollte die Falten zwischen ihren Augenbrauen weg küssen. „Ich weiß, was ich verdiene.“  
„Clarke, vielleicht kommt s dir jetzt noch okay vor, aber wenn das alles ernster werden sollte, will ich nicht, dass denkst, du würdest mich auf die Wahl zwischen Aden und dir stellen. Ich will nicht, dass du mir etwas übel nimmst, für etwas, für das du eigentlich jedes Recht hast zu bekommen.“  
„Okay, jetzt mal halb lang!“, stoppte Clarke Lexas Redefluss. „Da sind wir definitiv noch nicht angekommen. Und viele Menschen schaffen es ihre Kinder zu lieben und gleichzeitig eine gesunde, glückliche Beziehung zu führen. Es ist jetzt nicht so, dass das eine Art unmögliches Mysterium wäre, oder so.“  
Lexa sah so aus, als würde sie darüber nachdenken und die Falten auf ihrer Stirn wurden immer tiefer. Ihre Augen wanderten in die Ferne und wurden glasig.  
Endlich küsste Clarke sie sanft auf die Wange und ließ ihre Lippen einen Augenblick länger dort liegen. „Okay, lass uns einfach den Rest des Tages genießen. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr gerne und ich mag Aden wirklich sehr gerne. Sollte das alles ernster werden, dann ja, sollten wir das nochmal besprechen. Aber bis dahin schauen wir einfach wie es läuft. Okay?“  
Lexa entspannte sich ein wenig und zog dann Clarkes beine näher zu sich heran. „Okay“  
„Aber nach der Diskussion habe ich mir mindestens zwei Schokocookies verdient.“, fügte Clarke hinzu und Lexa musste grinsen.

***

Die beiden verfielen in einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Clarke schlief gerne aus und Lexa musste wegen der Schule immer früh raus. Also legten sie ihre Dates immer auf den späten Nachmittag, wenn Aden bei Freunden war, oder Lexa ihn gleich von der Schule mit nach Hause nehmen konnte.  
Aber Clarke blieb nie über Nacht. Aden hatte wohl seinen Schock vom letzten Übernachten bei den Blake immer noch nicht ganz überwunden und so bot sich für Clarke auch nie die Chance.  
„Octavia hat uns beide am Wochenende zum Abendessen bei sich eingeladen.“, sagte Clarke ein paar Wochen später. „Sie hat auch Aden eingeladen und hat vorgeschlagen, dass er zum Übernachten bleiben könnte.“, sie versuchte ihren aufgetreten Unterton zu unterdrücken, aber es war für sie unmöglich nicht an das letzte Mal zu denken, als Aden bei den Blakes übernachtet hatte und Lexa und sie das Haus für sich gehabt hatten.  
Lexa schnitt das letzte Stück Gemüse und schmiss es dann in die große Salatschüssel, die auf dem Küchentresen neben ihr stand. Lexa und Aden aßen immer sehr früh, anders als Clarke, die sich gerne an die europäischen Zeiten hielt und deshalb oft spät Abends aß. Aber wenn sie bei Lexa und Aden war, aß sie oft mit den beiden zusammen. Danach schauten sie meistens gemeinsam einen Film, bis Aden ins Bett, oder Hausaufgaben erledigen musste. Das ganze war ungezwungen und die Beziehung zwischen den beiden schritt nur langsam voran. Clarke hatte es noch nie so langsam angehen lassen, aber bis jetzt hatte sie das auch noch nie gemusst.  
„Ich frage Aden, ob er Lust hat.“, erwiderte Lexa. Sie warf das Geschirr in die Spüle und bereitete dann das Dressing für den Salat vor, wobei sie konzentriert auf die Schüssel vor sich starrte. Aber Clarke wusste mittlerweile, wann Lexa entspannt war und wann sie nervös oder eben aufgeregt war. Auch wenn Lexas Äußeres nichts preisgab, hatte Clarke doch mit der Zeit gelernt sie zu lesen und zu verstehen. Und so wie Lexa jetzt versuchte sich mit dem Salat zu beschäftigen, zeigte Clarke nur, wie aufgeregt Lexa bei dem Gedanken wurde möglicherweise eine weitere Nacht mit Clarke zu verbringen.  
„Ich habe nachgedacht.“, fuhr Clarke fort und hörte nicht auf das Spiel zu spielen, in dem die beiden versuchten sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie nervös sie waren. „Meine Wohnung ist näher bei Octavia. Also könnten wir nach dem Abendessen zu mir. Und du wärst näher bei Aden, um im abzuholen.“  
Lexa biss sich auf die Lippe, als versuche sie ein Grinsen zu verbergen. „Du hast nachgedacht, hmm?“  
„Ja, naja, es hat mich halt beschäftigt.“  
„Hmm“, machte Lexa, drehte sich zu Clarke und ließ die Salatschüssel in ihre Arme fallen.  
„Was? Findest du die Idee nicht gut?“, fragte Clarke und stellte die Schüssel auf den Küchentisch.  
„Naja, ich würde das gerne mehr planen.“, antwortete Lexa scherzhaft. „Du weißt doch, wie gerne ich Dinge durchgeplant habe.“  
„Ach hör doch auf.“, erwiderte Clarke und drückte Lexa einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ja oder nein?“  
Lexa antworte nicht, sondern drehte sich mit einem frechen grinsen um und ging zu Adens Zimmer, um ihn zum Essen zu holen.  
„Lexa. Lexa!“, Clarke stürmte ihr entrüstet hinterher und versuchte wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, aber Lexa klopfte schon an Adens Tür und steckte ihren Kopf durch den Türspalt.  
„Gott, du bist schrecklich.“, informierte Clarke Lexa.  
Bevor Aden aus seinem Zimmer kam, küsste Lexa sie und schenkte ihr ein herzerwärmendes Lächeln, das Clarke mit Wärme durchflutete.  
Sobald Aden wieder mit ihnen im Zimmer war, behielten die beiden immer eine gewisse Distanz zwischen sich. Umarmungen und hier und da die ein oder andere unschuldige Berührung war okay, aber Lexa wollte nichts in Adens Anwesenheit riskieren, weshalb es Clarke auch nie weiter trieb. Ihrer Meinung nach, war sich Clarke ziemlich sicher, dass Aden viel toleranter und nachgiebiger mit der ganzen Sache umgehen würde, als Lexa es ihm zugute hielt, aber Clarke war nicht Adens Vormund und deshalb wollte sie Lexas Entscheidungen gar nicht erst diskutieren.  
Nach dem Abendessen und dem Abspülen, spielte Aden ein Computerspiel und Lexa nahm Clarke bei der Hand und führte sie zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.  
„Glaubst du etwa nicht, dass er nicht weiß, was wir hier tun?“, fraget Clarke. Sie kroch auf ihren Knien zu Lexa über die Matratze und setzte sich direkt auf ihren Schoß. Lexa lehnte gegen die Wand und schlag ihre Arme um Clarkes Taille. Clarkes Hände versanken in Lexa dicken Haaren, wo sie anfing sanft über ihre Kopfhaut zu kratzen.  
„Ich denke, er weiß, dass wir uns küssen. Die Katze ist jawohl aus dem Sack.“, lachte Lexa und hob ihr Kinn, um Clarke mehr Platz zu schaffen, die angefangen hatte ihre warmen Lippen gegen Lexas Hals zu pressen.  
Dann küsste Clarke sie richtig und drückte ihren ganzen Körper so nah an Lexas, dass sie ihr Herz hämmern spüren konnte. Sie genoss es, wie Lexas Hände an ihren Seiten hinauf und hinab wanderten, nicht zu leicht, um sie zu kitzeln. Lexa berührte Clarke immer so, als könne sie nicht genug von ihr bekommen und Clarke versank in dem Gefühl.  
Für einen Moment kam in Clarke der Gedanke auf, dass sie Lexa fragen könnte, ob sie schon mit Aden über all das geredet hat, aber da war immer noch dieser Widerwille sich in Lexas Erziehungsmaßnahmen einzumischen. Sie hatte kein Recht darauf. Nicht wenn sie gerade mal ein paar Wochen zusammen waren. Aber für Clarke fühlte es sich manchmal an, als wäre es schon viel länger. Sie hatte manchmal das Gefühle, sie würde Lexa schon seit Jahren kennen.  
Clarke versuchte das alles in die Berührungen und Küsse zu stecken, die sie über Lexa im restlichen Verlauf des Abends über Lexas Gesicht und Hals verteilte. Aber als sie nach Hause kam und alleine in ihrem Bett lag, hatte sie Schwierigkeiten einzuschlafen.

***

Das Wochenende konnte nicht schnell genug kommen. Lexa hatte Clarke zugesagt, dass sie bei ihr übernachten würde („Es ist nur logisch und macht Sinn.“, hatte sie ihre Zusage begründet. „Du bist so ein Romantiker.“) und Clarke verbrachte die ganze Woche damit ihre Wohnung aufzuräumen.  
Raven schaute ihr über Skype zu von ihrem Labor aus zu. Sie war die letzten Tage da nicht mehr rausgekommen, weil das Datum des Raketenstarts nicht mehr sehr fern war. „Machst du etwa gerade deinen Boden sauber?“, fragte sie ungläubig.  
„Ich bin darauf gelaufen, also muss ich ihn wieder sauber machen.“, entgegnete Clarke.  
„Wirst du jetzt einfach die ganze Zeit rückwärts durch deine Wohnung laufen und einen Lappen hinter dir her ziehen, bis Lexa kommt? war sie nicht eh schon ein paar Mal bei dir? Wieso machst du dich so verrückt?“  
Clarke hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und lehnte sich auf den Wischmop. Als sie sich umschaut, sieht ihr Zimmer kaum mehr bewohnt aus. Alles liegt an seinem Platz und nicht ein Staubkorn flog durch die Luft oder lag auf den Möbeln. „Ich weiß nicht.“, sagte Clarke zögernd.  
„Ist irgendwas passiert?“, fragte Raven besorgt.  
Clarke setzte sich vor ihren Laptop. „Ja. Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine zwischen uns ist alles super. Wir reden viel und sie ist toll. Du solltest sie mit Aden sehen.“  
„Okay, und wenn sie nur mit dir ist?“  
„Wir haben nicht so viel Zeit… nur für uns alleine. Sie hat ein Kind, auf das sie aufpassen muss.“, erklärte Clarke. Für sie hatte sich das nie wie eine Last angefühlt. Sie kam gut mit Aden zurecht und sie wollte nicht so klingen, als würde sie ihm etwas übel nehmen. Sie mochte ihn wirklich gerne und nicht nur als Kind, sondern auch von seiner Persönlichkeit her. Er war schlau und besonders wenn sie sich gemeinsam gegen Lexa verbündeten, verstanden sie sich prima.  
„Hör zu, das ist alles ganz ausgezeichnet, aber…“, fing Raven an und Clarke wusste, was jetzt kommen würde.  
„Darüber haben wir schon geredet.“, unterbrach Clarke sie. „Für mich ist das in Ordnung. Ich wusste, auf was ich mich einlasse, als wir angefangen haben zusammen auf Dates zu gehen.“  
„Sie is eine allein erziehende Mutter.“, sagte Raven nur.  
„Das weiß ich! Wieso glaubt jeder, dass er mir das erklären muss, als hätte ich das selber noch nicht begriffen?!“, beschwerte sich Clarke.  
Raven schaute mitleidig. „Tut mir Leid, aber ihr seid jetzt vielleicht einen Monat zusammen. Das ist jetzt nicht gerade die längste Zeit, um sich über alles in der Zukunft Gedanken gemacht zu haben. Vielleicht hast du es ja nicht alles komplett durchdacht.“  
„Könnt ihr alle mal ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen in mich haben? Lexa war sehr aufrichtig, was ihr Leben angeht und sie hat mir das erklärt. Aber sollte das ernster werden, müssen wir nochmal darüber reden. Wie erwachsene Menschen. Das wissen wir beide.“, schnaubte Clarke und ließ sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
Raven blieb erbarmungslos. „Klar, ihr habt darüber geredet, aber trotzdem verlierst du manchmal die Nerven deswegen. Das letzte Mal, als ich dich so deine Wohnung hab putzen sehen, war im College, als deine Mutter zum ersten Mal zu besuch kam und wir am Abend davor bei dir gefeiert haben.“  
„Es ist nicht wegen Lexa.“, erwiderte Clarke. Sie lehnte ihre Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und stütze ihren Kopf auf die Hände. „Es ist nur… Ich glaube, dass ich sie wirklich gerne mag. Wirklich wirklich gerne. Und nicht ungeachtet von Aden. Eher genau deswegen. Ist das verrückt? Bin ich nicht ein bisschen jung?“  
„Was ist schon zu jung?“, fragte Raven schulterzuckend. „Octavia war noch im College, als sie mit Indra und Nyko schwanger war. Hat auch super funktioniert.“  
„Warte jetzt mal einen Augenblick. Zuerst erklärst du mir, dass ich mir das gut überlegen soll, mit einer allein erziehenden Mutter zusammen zu sein und jetzt ist es kein Problem mehr?“„Ich sage nur das, was du hören willst, Griffin.“, sagte Raven. „Das nennt man diametrale Entgegensetzung, um einer hitzigen Argumentation zu entgehen. Solltest du dir merken.“  
„Hast du die letzte Tage auch nur eine Minute geschlafen?“, fragte Clarke und starrte ihren Bildschirm an, auf dem sich Ravens Augenringe wie schwarze Halbmonde unter ihren Augen bezeichnete.  
Raven hielt eine Hand vor ihren Bildschirm. „Hör auf so nah vor der Kamera zu sitzen. Ich kann die Poren auf deiner Stirn sehen.“  
Clarke lehnte sich wieder in ihrem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Kannst du einfach schlafen gehen?“  
Raven ignorierte sie. „Zurück zu deinem Problem, das ich übrigens sehr gerne lösen würde.“, sie fing an mit einem Stift gegen die Tischplatte zu klopfen. „Du fühlst nunmal, was du fühlst. Auf mich machst du eigentlich den Eindruck, als wärst du glücklich. Wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass du es mit ihr versuchen willst, dann kann ich das nur unterstützen.“  
„Und was, wenn es schief geht? Es ist Aden gegenüber nicht fair, wenn er sich an mich gewöhnt und mich dann irgendwann nicht mehr sehen kann. Er hat schon so viele Leute in seinem Leben verloren.“, Clarke merkte, wie Erinnerungen an ihren Vater in ihr hoch kamen, aber sie verdrängte sie sofort wieder. Das hatte sie mittlerweile gelernt.  
„Ich will nicht gefühllos sein, aber Kinder sind sehr resistent und lassen sich wegen so etwas nicht so schnell unterkriegen. Und überhaupt: sollte er dich wirklich auch so gerne haben, ist Lexa doch nicht der Typ, der dich komplett aus seinem Leben verbannen würde, wenn ihr vielleicht doch Schluss machen solltet, oder?“, fragte Raven.  
„Ich will das echt nicht vermasseln, Raven.“, gab Clarke zu und in ihrer Stimme lag etwas Ängstliches.  
„Dann versuche es nicht zu vermasseln.“, sagte Raven. „Ich weiß, dass deine letzte Beziehung jetzt eine Weile her ist, aber das ist so ziemlich das Einzige, was du tun kannst.“  
Clarke legte ihre Stirn auf ihre Arme und murmelte: „Du bist ja so schlau.“  
„Ja, die Menschheit kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass ich so schlau bin.“, sagte Raven und ihre Brust scholl dabei an. „Ich bin sozusagen verantwortlich dafür, dass das Wissen der Menschheit einen Fortschritt macht und nicht stecken bleibt.“  
„Oh Gott, geh schlafen.“, sagte Clarke empört und beendete den Chat.

***

Als Lexa Clarke am Freitag Abend abholt, um zusammen zu den Blake zu fahren, sitzt Aden schon ungeduldig hinten im Auto und hüpft erwartungsvoll auf und ab. „Hi Clarke!“, begrüßt er sie noch bevor sie überhaupt im Auto sitzt.  
„Hey, Kleiner“, Clarke schnallte sich an und drehte sich glich darauf auf ihrem Sitz zu Aden um, um ihn beim reden anschauen zu können. „Freust du dich schon aufs Übernachten bei Indra und Nyko?“  
„Ja!“, er ließ seinen Beine erfreut vom Sitz baumeln. „Übernachten du und Lexa auch zusammen?“  
Clarke erstarrt und versuchte nicht zu offensichtlich in Lexas Richtung zu schauen, um ihre Reaktion zu sehen. Sie beschloss, das es das einfachste war ihm, ehrlich zu sein. „Ja, ich denke. Ist das okay für dich?“„Ich darf bei Nyko und Indra übernachten und Lexa bei dir. Das ist nur fair.“, antwortete er, als wäre das das logischste auf der Welt.  
Clarke drehte schau Lexa, die lächelnd auf die Straße schaute.  
Die drei unterhielten sich den ganzen Weg zu den Blakes über alle möglichen Dinge. Im Garten vor dem Haus rannten Nyko und Indra schon herum und begrüßten Aden mit lautem Geschrei. Noch bevor sie ganz aus dem Auto ausgestiegen waren, zogen sie Aden schon in den Hintergarten, nicht aber ohne Lexa und Clarke grinsend zu begrüßen.  
„Hi, ihr beiden.“ Lincoln kam auf Lexa und Clarke zu, umarmte Clarke und schüttete Lexa die Hand.  
Lexa hielt ihm eine Flasche Wein entgegen, die er dankend annahm und zusammen gingen sie in die Kühe, wo Octavia gerade eine Schüssel in den Ofen schob. Lincoln stellte sich zu ihr, reichte ihr Dinge, ohne dass sie fragen musste und die beiden verstanden sich einfach blind.  
Clarke hatte Octavia und Lincoln schon so oft dabei zugeschaut, wie sie zusammen arbeiteten. Die beiden waren seit dem Moment an, als sie sich getroffen hatten, ein Team und unzertrennlich. Ohne dieses blinde Vertrauen, hätte es Octavia wahrscheinlich nicht durch die Schwangerschaft geschafft. Und obwohl Clarke und Raven ihr immer wieder versichert hatten, dass sie sie bei allem unterstützen würde, was sie tat, hatte sich Octavia doch dafür entschieden mit Lincoln eine Familie zu gründen. Und seit zehn Jahren waren die beiden der wichtigste Anker in Clarkes Leben. Nicht einmal Clarkes Eltern konnten ein so ermutigendes Vorbild sein, vor allem nicht, nachdem Clarkes Vater gestorben war und ihre Mutter sich danach in Arbeit ertränkt hatte und Jahre gebraucht hatte, um sich wieder einigermaßen zu sammeln.  
Das, was Lincoln und Octavia hatte, war das, was Clarke seit Jahren wollte und das begriff sie erst jetzt. Im College war es ein lustiger Zeitvertreib gewesen irgendwelche Typen zu daten, aber je älter sie wurde, desto weniger Spaß hatte sie darin eine ernste Beziehung zu führen. Seit ihre letzte richtige Beziehung den Bach hinunter gegangen war, hatte sie Probleme damit, anderen soweit zu vertrauen, um eine neue zu beginnen. Sie hatte immer noch Menschen um sich, die sie liebte und ihre Job machte sie auch glücklich. Ihr Glück wegen einer Beziehung aufs Spiel zu setzen, war ihr da gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Es war ihr richtig vorgekommen, dass sie davon erstmal die Finger ließ.  
Lexa zog Clarke aus ihren Gedanken, als sie ihr ein Glas Wein reichte. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie und ließ ihre Hand über Clarkes Arm wandern.  
„Ja, alles bestens.“, antwortet Clarke und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.  
Lexas Hand glitt zu ihrer Hüfte, wo sie für einen Moment verweilte. Sie berührte Clarke öfter in letzter Zeit, auch wenn sie es in der Anwesenheit anderer Menschen immer noch auf ein Minimum reduzierte. „Willst du noch etwas anderes, außer dem Wein?“  
Vielleicht war für Clarke die Zeit gekommen, ihre Theorien über ihre eigenen Beziehungen zu überdenken. „Nein, es ist perfekt!“

***

Lexa wahr wahrscheinlich aufgeregter als Aden selber, es ein zweites Mal mit dem Übernachten zu versuchen. Sie ließ es sich aber nicht wirklich anmerken und versuchte in Adens Gegenwart cool zu bleiben, aber als sie zu Clarkes Wohnung fuhren, sah Clarke Lexa das Lenkrad so fest greifen, dass ihre Knöcheln weiß hervortraten.  
„Er wird das schon machen.“, versicherte Clarke ihr.  
„Ich weiß.“  
„Auch wenn er wieder nach Hause will. Ihm geht’s gut!“  
Lexa antwortet darauf nicht, aber ihr Griff am Lenkrad lockerte sich merklich. Clarke rieb ihr mitfühlend über den Oberschenkel, lenkte Lexa aber nicht weiter ab, weil sie wusste, dass Lexa sich lieber auf den Verkehr konzentrieren wollte.  
In Clarkes Wohnung fühlte Clarke ihre Nervosität wiederkehren. Sie wusste, dass sie sauber gemacht hatte und auch als sie sich umschaute, war noch alles so, wie sie es zurückgelassen hatte. Im Wohnzimmer machte sie ein Licht an und der Raum wurde mit warmen Licht durchflutet. „Willst du etwas trinken?“, fragte sie Lexa.  
„Besser nicht, falls Aden anruft.“, lehnte Lexa ab. Sie lehnte sich mit der Hüfte gegen die Küchenplattform und schaute Clarke an, die ziellos irgendwelche Gegenstände über die Küchendiele schob. Lexas Nervosität war über die Autofahrt abgeebbt, aber sie konnte nun Clarkes spüren und es füllte den Raum, als wäre es eine zähflüssige Masse. „Clarke, entspann dich.“  
Clarke stellte das Glas, das sie vom Regal geholt hatte ab und legte ihre Hände flach auf die steinerne Küchenfläche. Sie atmete tief ein und wieder aus, bis sie Lexas Arme spürte, die sich von hinten um ihre Taille schlagen und ihr Rücken gegen Lexas Bauch gedrückt war. „Clarke“, murmelte Lexa in ihre Haare. „Nichts muss passieren.“  
Clarke legte ihre Hände auf Lexas. Die Wärme, die von Lexa ausging, durchflutete ihren Körper. „Doch, ich will das ja. Ich will dass was passiert, aber ich weiß nicht wieso ich auf einmal so…“  
„Ich habe noch nie bei dir geschlafen.“, sagte Lexa. Sie legte ihr Kinn auf Clarkes Schulter. „Ich war auch ziemlich nervös, als du das letzte Mal bei mir übernachtet hast.“  
„Das war ich auch.“, gestand Clarke und lächelte leicht. Sie lehnte sich gegen Lexa und fühlte, wie langsam der Stress und die Sorge von ihr abfielen. Sie genoss es mit Lexa alleine zu sein. Sie drehte sich in Lexas Armen um und legte ihr die Arme um den Hals. Lexas Gesichtszüge waren weich und sanft. „Danke, dass du das so gelassen nimmst.“  
„Du musst mir für gar nichts danken.“, sagte Lexa. Ihre Hände massierten jetzt Clarkes unteren Rücken. „Ich bin gerne bei dir. Egal in welcher Situation.“  
Clarke antwortet mit einem breiten Lächeln, dass ihr die Wangen weh taten. „Du bist manchmal echt unglaublich schnulzig.“ Clarke lehnte sich vor und drückte ihr einen leicht Kuss auf den Mund. Sie fügte immer noch lächelnd ein paar weiter hinzu und sank in Lexas Umarmung. „Und ich liebe es.“  
Ihr entging nicht, wie Lexas Finger für einen Moment stoppten, um nur sofort wieder über ihren Rücken zu fahren. „Was soll ich sagen.“, sagte Lexa, ihr Mund nur Millimeter von Clarkes entfernt. „Du inspirierst mich.“  
Der plötzliche Stimmungsumschwung von harmlos zu etwas sehr viel leidenschaftlicherem und erhitzten, fühlte sich für Clarke wie das normalste der Welt an. Im einen Moment lächelte sie noch und im nächsten, gab sie ein schweratmendes Geräusch von sich, als Lexa sich vor lehnte und sie mit ihrem Körper gegen die Küchendiele drückte. Der Kuss, den sie Clarke gab, war alles andere als leicht, so wie die, die Clarke ihr nur vor Minuten gegeben hatte. Er war sehr viel inniger und immenser und als sie ihre Zunge in Clarkes Mund schob auch sehr viel feuchter und heißer.  
Clarkes Körper konnte nur genauso begierig reagieren. Zuerst konzentrierte sie sich noch auf Lexas Zunge, dann nagte sie aber an ihrer Unterlippe und Lexa ließ ein raues Keuchen von sich hören. Plötzlich waren da Hände auf der Rückseite ihrer Oberschenkel und dann hob Lexa sie auf die Diele und stellte sich zwischen Clarkes Beine.  
Der neue Winkel gefiel Clarke sehr, denn jetzt konnte sie von oben ihren Mund härter auf Lexas pressen, bis keiner mehr genug Atem hatte. Ihr Finger, die sich in Lexas Nacken gruben, zogen sie noch näher. Lexa rieb ihre Hände über Clarkes Oberschenkel hoch und runter. Mit ihren Knöcheln auf Lexas Rücken verschränkt, fand Clarke, dass ihre Körper wie zwei Puzzleteile perfekt zusammen passten.  
Ihre Hände wanderten zwischen sie und streiften über Lexas Bauch, bis sie ihre Gürtelschnalle fanden. Clarke wollte nicht aufhören Lexa zu küssen, weshalb sie kurz brauchte um den Gürtel zu öffnen. Dann machte sie sich an den Knopf und den Reißverschluss ihrer Jeans zu schaffen. Clarkes neigte ihren Kopf, um eine Spur nasser Küsse auf Lexas Hals zu hinterlassen. Zur gleichen Zeit, wie sie Lexa leicht in die Haut an ihrem Schlüsselbein biss, verschwanden ihre Hände in Lexas Hose.  
Lexa presste sich gegen Clarkes Hand, ihr Atem war mittlerweile unregelmäßig und kam nur nich stoßweise. „Clarke“, brachte sie zwischen stöhnenden Geräuschen heraus.  
Clarke küsste weiter ihren Hals, aber ihre Hand hielt inne.  
„Können wir… Schlafzimmer?“, fragte Lexa. Die Worte kamen zwischen einzelnen Küssen hervor, als ob sie nicht ohne Clarkes Mund auf ihrem denken könne.  
Ohne zu antworten sprang Clarke von der Küchendiele und nahm Lexa bei der Hand. Ihr Herz hämmerte ihr in der Brust und wurde mit jedem Schritt, den sie auf ihr Schlafzimmer zumachte, noch eine klein wenig schneller.

***

Dieses Mal war es nicht so stürmisch, wie beim letzten Mal. Beide nahmen sich Zeit und mosteten jede Berührung, jeden Kuss aus. Lexa war sehr aufmerksam, fand auch die kleinste, noch so empfindliche Stelle auf Clarkes Körper und ließ sie jedes Mal nach Luft schnappen, wenn sie immer und immer wieder dorthin zurückkehrte.  
Clarke schlief gut und tief in dieser Nacht, mit ihrem Rücken gegen Lexas Vorderseite.  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Clarke, weil ihr zu warm war. Sie merkte, dass sie Lexa über Nacht all die Decke gestohlen und sich daran eingerollt hatte. Lexa lag nur halb bedeckt neben ihr. Sie legte ihr die decke wieder über, ohne sie zu wecken und schlief mit ihrer Hand gegen Lexas wieder ein.  
Das zweite Mal, als Clarke aufwachte, schienen ihr durch die Vorhänge hindurch warme Sonnenstrahlen ins Gesicht. Als sie die Augen öffnete, fand sie zwei große, grüne Augen vor sich, die sie anstarrten und von einem Lächeln umspielt waren. Lexas Haare lagen ihr wild und in welligen Locken um den Kopf. „Hi“, sagte sie.  
Clarke kuschelte sich näher an sie, fand Lexas Füße unter der Decke und rieb sie aneinander. Sie sagte kein Wort, immer noch von Schlaf übermannt. Lexa rieb fast unmerklich ihre Nasen aneinander und streichelte mit ihrem Handrücken Clarkes Bauch, bis diese wieder einschlief.  
Beim dritten Mal wacht Clarke vom Wecker auf. Normalerweise muss sie immer mindestens drei Mal auf Schlummern drücken, um sich beim vierten Mal endlich aus dem Bett zu zwingen und diesen morgen ging es ihr ganz genauso. Sie wollte das Bett ganz bestimmt nicht verlassen. Aber das lag vor allem an der wunderschönen Frau, die neben ihr schlief und sich an sie gekuschelt hatte.  
Lexa hatte sich in Clarkes Seite gerollt, ihr Kopf lag auf Claes Kissen und einen Arm hatte sie über Clarkes Hüfte gelegt.  
Clarke drehte ihren Kopf zu Seite, um laut zu gähnen. „Wie viel Uhr ist es?“, fragte sie mit rauer Stimme.  
„Fast zehn.“, antwortet Lexa und küsste Clarkes Schulter. „Ich muss bald Aden abholen.“  
„zuerst Frühstück“, fragte Clarke hoffnungsvoll.  
Ein weiterer Kuss auf Clarkes Schulter und dann: „Ja bitte.“  
Trotzdem bewegte sich Clarke nicht vom Fleck, um den Moment so lange wie möglich auszukosten. Lexas Hände wanderten gedankenlos über Clarkes Körper und ihre Beine waren ineinander verschlungen. Plötzlich gab ihr Magen ein lautes Grummeln von sich und Lexa hob kichernd die Augenbrauen.  
Clarke murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches und schwang ihre Beine dann vom Bett. Auf ihrer Haut breitete sich auf der Stelle Gänsehaut aus. Sie beeilte sich einen Pulli überzuwerfen. Als sie ihre Haare aus dem Kragen hervorzog, begegnete sie Lexas Augen, die sie beobachtet hatte.  
„Wirst du da jetzt einfach liegen bleiben?“, fragte Clarke und stemmte ihre Arme in die Seiten.  
Lexa nickte nur verschmitzt.  
„Wow, okay.“ Clarke schaute auf Lexas Jeans, die vor ihren Füßen auf dem Boden lag. Sie kickte sie hoch und warte sie dann auf Lexa. „Hilf mir lieber mit den Pancakes, Faulpelz.“  
Sie verließ das Schlafzimmer und wanderte den Gang zur Küche hinunter. Keine fünf Minuten kam Lexa in die Küche getapst. Ihre Finger waren damit beschäftigt ihre Haare in einen Zopf zu ziehen. Clarke liebte es eigentlich, wenn Lexa ihre Haare offen trug und sie ihr über die Schultern fielen. Das hinterließ immer einen Geruch, den Clarke nur mit Lexa beschreiben konnte. Als Lexas Pferdeschwanz saß, zog sie Clarke in eine Guten-Morgen-Kuss.  
„Hi“, flüsterte Clarke gegen Lexas Lippen.  
Einen Moment später öffnete Lexa die Augen. „Hast du gut geschlafen?“, fragte sie und ihre Hände fielen auf die übliche Stelle an Clarkes Hüfte.  
„Uh huh. Du?“  
Lexa nickte und zögerte den Moment noch ein wenig hinaus, in dem sie einfach stehen blieb und die ordentliche Ruhe genoss. Letztendlich war es Clarke, die sich aus Lexa Armen zog, die sich wieder daran erinnerte, dass sie ja Hunger hatte und Pancakes backen wollte. Sie holte Milch, Eier und Mehl aus einer Schublade und rührte alles zusammen, während Lexa eine Pfanne fand und sie auf den Herd stellte. Clarke warf frische Heidebeeren auf die fertigen Pancakes und zusammen aßen sie an der Kücheninsel. Ihre Füße fanden sich und verschlangen sich am Boden miteinander. Lexa half Clarke noch die Küche aufzuräumen, wobei sie aber nicht eine Chance aus ließ, ihr einen flüchtigen, vom Sirup immer noch süßen Kuss auf die Wange oder den Mund zu geben.  
„Grüß Aden von mir.“, sagte Clarke, als Lexa in der Eingangstür stand und die beiden sich verabschiedeten.  
„Mache ich. Soll ich dich morgen anrufen?“  
„Ruf mich schon heute Abend an, wenn du willst.“, antwortet Clarke. Sie hatte das eigentlich als lockeren Witz gemeint, aber Lexas Gesichtsausdruck fiel und sie starrte Clarke an.  
„Willst du, dass ich das tue?“, fragte sie vorsichtig.  
„Ich…“ Clarke dachte kurz nach. „Ja? Wenn du willst?“ Ihr gefiel nicht, wie unsicher sie klang, aber sie wollte Lexa auch nicht unter Druck setzten. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen das alles langsam angehen zu lassen, Lexa und ihr erschwerten Umstände mit Aden zu respektieren und sich selber auch die Zeit und die Chance zu geben sich an das alles zu gewöhnen. Aber zur gleichen Zeit wollte sie Lexa ständig sehen und sie wollte ehrlich zu Lexa sein.  
„Ich weiß nicht.“, sagte Lexa zögerlich. Sie musste den Enttäuschung auf Clarkes Gesicht gesehen haben, denn sie fügte schnell hinzu: „Ich will ja. Ich würde am liebste mein ganzes Wochenende mit dir verbringen. Aber ich muss erst mit Aden reden. DAs fühlt sich irgendwie alles so an, als ob…“, ihr Kiefer verhärtete sich und ihr Blick fiel auf die Fußmatte am Boden, ein Zeichen für Clarke, dass Lexa nervös war.  
„Als ob es alles wirklich ist.“, beendete sie Lexas Satz.  
„Jaaa“  
Es fühlte sich gut an, es laut auszusprechen, auch wenn sich Clarke nicht vorgestellt hätte ausgerechnet jetzt darüber zu reden. Hier, mit Lexa, die eigentlich gerade dabei war zu gehen.  
„Ist das verrückt?“, fragte sie. „Wir sind jetzt gerade mal einen Moment zu zusammen, aber es fühlt sich an, als würde ich dich so viel länger kennen. Und ich… Ist das verrückt?“  
„Ist es nicht. Es ist nicht verrückt.“, sagte Lexa in einer leisen, gedämpften Stimme. Sie sah so aus, als wolle sie Clarke umarmen, ihr Körper lehnte sich sogar ein Stück nach vorne, aber sie blieb an der Tür stehen. „Ich muss erst mit Aden reden.“, sagte sie wieder.  
„Okay“  
Lexa gab ihr zum Abschied einen schnellen Kuss, der sich aber eher pflichtschuldig anfühlte und stieg dann draußen in ihr Auto.  
„Scheiße“, murmelte Clarke und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das ist leider der letzte Teil. Den Rest habe ich nicht fertig übersetzt.

Lexa rief sie am Sonntag nicht an. Sie schickte Clarke nur ein paar Nachrichten. Und Clarke konnte nicht anderes, als enttäuscht zu sein. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie antwortet, hielt sie ihren Ton locker.  
Lexa verhielt sich auch unter der Woche distanziert und Clarke kämpfte mit sich, zu fragen, ob Lexa mit Aden geredet hatte, ohne zu viel Druck auf Lexa auszuüben.  
Clarke bliebt die nächsten Tage länger im Studio, um ihre Ungeduld in Zaum zu halten. Sie hoffte, dass sich mit dem Wochenende alles geben würde.  
Sie vermisste Lexa und Aden und die Routine, die sich mit den beiden langsam in ihrem Leben eingenistet hatte. Diese Stunden füllte sie stattdessen mit Arbeit, aber hatte Abends viel zu viel Freizeit.  
Sie realisierte erst wie viel es wirklich war, als sie mit ihrem Mutter einen Tag zum Essen gehen ausmachen wollte. Die beiden hatten seit Monaten nur ab und zu mal telefoniert. Ihr Mutter war ständig beschäftigt. Nachdem Clarke ausgezogen war, war das das, was ihre Mutter glücklich machte und beschäftigt hielt. Für Donnerstag Abend fanden sie ein kleines, schönes Restaurant in der Innenstadt nahe beim Krankenhaus.  
Clarkes Mutter war sehr still während dem Essen und ließ Clarke viel reden. Sie nippte an ihrem Weinglas und hörte ihre Tochter aufmerksam zu.  
Als Clarke fertig von Lexa und Aden erzählt hatte stütze sie ihre Stirn auf ihre Hände und schloss kurz die Augen.  
„Ehrlich, Süße, für mich hört sich das an, als würdest du wissen, was du tust.“, sagte Abby.  
Clarke hob ihren Kopf und schaute sie in erfreuter Überraschung an.  
Abby fuhr fort: „Lexa ist die, die sich unsicher ist. Sie hat viele Variablen in ihrem Leben, auf die sie acht geben muss.“  
Clarke schaute ihre Mutter an. Sie beide waren erwachsene Menschen mit einem Leben und Problemen und Erfolgen und jetzt gerade fühlte sie sich, als könne sie ihrer Mutter eine Frage als Gleichgesinnte und nicht als Tochter einer überfürsorglichen und trotzdem distanzierten Mutter stellen. „Wieso hast du nach Dads Tod nie wieder jemanden gedatet?“, fragte sie.  
Abyys Augen wurden groß und sie musste schmunzeln. Trotzdem konnte Clarke einen leicht schmerzlichen Ausdruck über ihre Gesichtszüge huschen sehen. „Aber das habe ich.“, sagte sie nach einer kurzen Pause.  
Dieses Mal war Clarke an der Reihe in ihren Stuhl zurückzufallen und überrascht drein zu blicken. „Wieso hast du mir das nie erzählt? Und wann soll das gewesen sein?“  
„Als du im College warst.“, antwortete Abby und starrte auf ihre Finger, die mit dem Stiel ihres Weinglases spielten. „Die ersten paar Jahre nach dem Tod deines Vaters habe ich mich in die Arbeit geschmissen, aber als du dann aufs College gegangen bist und das Haus plötzlich sehr leer war… Ich denke, dass ich da gemerkt habe, wie einsam ich war.“  
„Und… wer war es? Kenne ich ihn?“, fraget Clarke neugierig und faszinierter, als geplant. Die beiden hatten keine enge Beziehung zumindest nicht so eng wie die zwischen Clarke und ihrem Vater, aber sie hatten sich trotzdem immer gut verstanden und nachdem Clarke ihren Abschluss am College gemacht hatte, hatte Abby bemerkt wie sehr sie Clarke vernachlässigt hatte, während sie selber mit Kummer zurecht kommen musste.  
„Es waren ein paar.“, gab Abby zu.  
Clarke gab ein belustigtes Schnauben von sich. „Aber nicht, dass du dir noch einen Ruf aneignest… Schwanger warst du aber nicht zufälligerweise zwischendurch noch?“  
Abby lachte. „Eine unbeabsichtigte Schwangerschaft war zum Glück nie der Fall, Schätzchen. Und tatsächlich kennst du einen. Marcus Kane.“  
Clarke schnappte nach Luft. „Onkel Kane? Ist das dein Ernst? Für wie lange?“  
„Circa sechs Monate.“, antwortete Abby nüchtern. „Es war ganz schön, aber Jake war einfach immer der Einzige für mich. Ich bin glücklich mit meiner Arbeit und mit dir.“  
Clarkes Lächeln war klein, aber glückselig und sie genoss es für einen Augenblick der der einzige Mittelpunkt in Abbys Leben zu sein.  
„Bist du glücklich?“, fragte Abby. „Und ich meine jetzt generell. Nicht nur wegen Lexa.“  
Clarke nickte ohne zu zögern.  
„Das ist gut.“ Abby tätschelte Clarkes Hand liebevoll. „Wenn dich Lexa glücklich macht, dann solltest du alles daran setzten sie auch weiterhin in deinem Leben zu behalten.“  
„Ist das alles?“, fraget Clarke.  
„Es wird wahrscheinlich nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass es kompliziert ist, aber wenn du glaubst, dass es das wert ist, dass ist das alles, was ich dir raten kann.“ Abby zog ihre Hand wieder weg von Clarkes, was ihrem Satz eine Endgültigkeit versetzte. „Das Leben ist kurz. Nimm das Glück, wo du es finden kannst.“  
„Und was, wenn dabei Leute verletzt werden?“, fragte Clarke, die sich aber eigentlich die Antwort schon denken konnte.  
„Willst du, dass ich dir sage, dass du niemanden verletzt wirst? Denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit besteht, dass du es doch tust. Das heißt aber nicht, dass du es nicht versuchen sollst. Es geht nur darum, ob es das ganze wert ist. Und das musst du für dich entscheiden. Du bist schlau und du weißt, was für dich selber am besten ist. Vertraue auf das, was du empfindest und höre darauf.“  
Clarke war ein wenig peinlich berührt von dieser Lobrede, gerade, weil sie von ihrer Mutter kam. Sie hob ihr Weinglas an den Mund und murmelte dann in das Glas: „Danke.“  
„Sollte es mal soweit sein, möchte ich sie kennen lernen.“, sagte Abby. „Wir könnten zusammen zu Abend essen.“  
„Ja, das wäre toll.“, antwortete Clarke, die sich jetzt nach dem Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter besser fühlte.

***

Lexa lud Clarke am Wochenende auch nicht zu sich ein, wie es normalerweise der Fall gewesen wäre. Und Clarke sich zu beruhigen, indem sie sich ständig einredete, dass es ja eigentlich nur eine Woche gewesen war, die sie sich nicht mehr gesehen hatte. In früheren Beziehungen war sie teilweise sehr viel länger von ihrem Freund getrennt gewesen und wegen sehr viel banaleren Dingen. Es tat trotzdem weh.  
Sie schrieb Lexa jeden Abend, immer zu der Uhrzeit, von der sie wusste, dass Lexa gerade zu Bett ging. Sie hielt das Gespräch oberflächlich, ohne den Druck, dass Lexa antworten müsste. Manchmal schrieben sie für eine Weile und manchmal sagte Lexa aber auch nur Gute Nacht. Aber wenigstens redeten sie noch miteinander.  
In der zweiten Woche ohne Lexa redete Clarke mehr mit Octavia. Raven weilt nicht länger unter den Ansprechbaren. Der Termin des Starts der Rakete war nur noch Tage entfernt und Raven ertrank in Arbeit und schuftete teilweise sogar Nächte lang. Sie wusste, dass nur der äußerste Notfall Raven in so einer Situation aus ihrer Arbeit reißen konnte und Beziehungsprobleme kamen nicht mal annäherungsweise an einen solchen Fall heran.  
Eines Nachmittags war Clarke bei den Zwillingen, um dort für eine Weile auf die beiden aufzupassen. Als sie die beiden sah, fand sie, dass sie ohne Aden irgendwie nicht komplett aussahen. Sie wollte Lexa so gerne schreiben, aber in dem Moment quetschte sich Indra neben sie aufs Sofa.  
„Kommt Coach Lexa auch?“, fragte sie.  
Nyko warf sich auf Clarkes andere Seite und schaltete den Fernseher ein.  
„Nicht so schnell.“, sagte Clarke. „Habt ihr beiden eure Hausaufgaben gemacht?“  
„JA“, riefen die beiden beinahe empört im Chor, was meistens ein Zeichen dafür war, dass sie sie Wahrheit sprachen.  
Also lehnte sich Clarke mit ihrem Zeichenblock auf dem Schoß zurück und ließ Nyko durch die Kanäle switchen. „Und nein, Lexa kommt heute nicht.“, erklärte sie Indra. „Wieso fragst du?“  
„Naja, immer wenn du da bist, ist Coach Lexa nicht fern.“, erklärte Indra ohne den Blick vom Fernseher zu wenden, als wäre es das offensichtlichste der Welt. Clarke konnte sehen, wie Indras Augen immer wieder zur Fernbedienung in Nykos Hand huschten. Indra hatte gerne die Kontrolle über Dinge. Sie bemerkte auch, dass Indra Recht hatte: sie hatte die Zwillinge in letzter Zeit nicht ohne Lexa gesehen.  
„Wie war denn das Übernachten mit Aden neulich?“, fraget sie.  
„Sehr lustig!“, sagte Indra und schenkte Clarke jetzt ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Sie drehte sich auf der Couch und setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor Clarke, damit sie sie besser ansehen konnte. „Wir haben Mario Kart gespielt und Scrabble und wir haben mit Dad Kekse gebacken. Es ist toll, wenn Aden zu uns kommt, weil wir dann immer was backen dürfen!“  
„Ja, gestern zum Beispiel haben wir eine Kuchen gebacken.“, erzählte Nyko strahlend.  
Clarke vergaß für einen Moment ihre Zeichnung und hielt mitten beim Malen inne. „Gestern? Aden war gestern bei euch?“  
„Jupp“, sagte Nyko, der jetzt wieder von dem Zeichentrickfilm abgelenkt war. Clarke starrte ihn von der Seite an. „Er ist nach der Schule gleich zu uns gekommen und war sogar bis zum Abendessen da. Dann hat Coach Lexa ihn abgeholt. Sie zu überreden, dass er Übernachten kann, hat aber leider nicht geklappt.“  
„Oh…“, Clarke versuchte diese Information zu verarbeiten. „Das hört sich toll an. Ist noch Kuchen übrig?“  
Die Zwillinge rannten in die Küche, um ihr ein Stück zu holen. Sie wussten, wenn Clarke ein Stück Kuchen essen würde, würden sie es auch dürfen. Während die beiden in der Küche Teller und Gabeln suchten, zog Clarke ihr Handy aus der Tasche und starrte auf den Chatverlauf mit Lexa von letztem Abend.

Lexa (21:21): Nichts spannendes im Fernsehen :/

Clarke (21:21): Und auf Netflix?

Lexa (21:23): Leider auch nix

Clarke (21:23): :(

Lexa (21:26): Ich gehe heute früh schlafen. Gute Nacht

Clarke (21:27): Alles klar, gute Nacht :*

So ging das schon seit Tagen. Clarkes Daumen schwebte über der Tastatur ihres Handys, bis sie eine Nachricht tippte und senden drückte, bevor sie ein zweites Mal darüber nachdenken konnte.

Clarke (16:11): Die Zwillinge hatten gestern Spaß mit Aden

Sie ließ ihr Handy auf den Wohnzimmertisch liegen und ging zu Indra und Nyko in die Küche, um sicher zu gehen, dass sich die beiden nicht mittlerweile mit den Gabeln aufgespießt hatten.  
Aber Lexa hatte nicht geantwortet, als alle drei sich mit einem riesigen Stück Kuchen auf dem Teller zurück vor den Fernseher setzten. Clarke wusste, dass Lexa eigentlich schon längst nicht mehr in der Schule sein sollte und langsam verlor sie die Geduld. Es waren jetzt elf Tage - nicht, dass sie mitgezählt hätte, oder so - und Lexa schuldete ihr wenigstens eine Antwort.  
Sie ging in Octavian Arbeitszimmer und lehnte die Tür nur an, um im Notfall die Zwillinge noch hören zu können. Sie hoffte einfach, dass sich die beiden wenigstens für ein paar Minuten alleine am Leben lassen würden. Sie wählte Lexas Nummer und presste sich das Handy dann ans Ohr.  
Es klingelte und solange, dass Clarke schon dachte, dass der Anrufbeantworter dran gehen würde, aber in der letzten Sekunde hörte sie ein Knacken in der Leitung. „Hi“, sagte Lexa und es klang unsicher und eher wie eine Frage.  
„Hey, hast du eine Minute, um zu reden?“, fraget Clarke.  
„Ähm.. ja, klar. Was gibt’s?“  
Clarke wanderte in dem kleinen Zimmer auf und ab. Jetzt wünschte sie sich, dass sie sich wenigstens eine Minute genommen hätte, um sich zu überlegen, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte. „Bist du okay?“, stieß sie hervor.  
„Clarke?“  
„Sind wir, also wir beide miteinander okay?“, Clarke fühlte sich elend. „Ich will nicht… Ich will dich nicht unter Druck setzten. Es ist nur, dass ich versuche dir deinen Raum zu lassen, nachdem du ihn ganz offensichtlich brauchst. Ich denke, dass ich einfach von dir hören muss, dass alles in Ordnung ist.“  
Lexa ist für eine ganze Weile still. So lange, dass Clarke auf ihr Handy schauen muss, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Verbindung noch da ist.  
„Lexa?“„Es tut mir Leid, Clarke. Ich hätte.. Ich hätte dich schon früher anrufen sollen.“  
„Ja“, stimmte Clarke ihr zu, ohne aber eingeschnappt zu klingen.  
„Und ich wünschte, es wäre alles in Ordnung. Wirklich.“  
„Bitte sag jetzt nicht ‚aber‘.“, flehte Clarke und fühlte ein stechen in der Brust.  
„Was willst du, das ist sage?“, Lexas Stimme klang klein und ungewiss.  
„Ich will, dass du mir sagst, dass du nicht ausflippst, weil wir zu schnell an einem Punkt angekommen sind, wo wir uns wohl fühlen. Ich will, dass du mir sagst, dass du mit Aden über die ganze Sache geredet hast, anstatt es die ganze Zeit vor dir her zu schieben. Ich will, dass du mich wieder zum Abendessen zu euch einlädst.“, sagte Clarke und sank auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch. Ihre Schultern sackten nach untern und das Telefon presste sie sich viel zu fest ans Ohr.  
„Das würde ich gerne sagen.“, gab Lexa zu.  
„Dann sag es.“  
„Aden…“  
„Benutze nicht schon wieder Aden als eine Ausrede.“, unterbrach Clarke sie.  
Die Stille, die darauf folgte war bedrohlich und unangenehm. Dann: „Ich benutze ihn für gar nichts. Ich habe Pflichten, die für mich an erster Stelle stehen müssen und wenn du das nicht verstehen kannst-“  
„Lexa-“  
„-dann wird das ganz klar nicht funktionieren-“  
„Lexa-“  
„-und ich werde mich auch nicht dafür entschuldigen ihn zu priorisieren, wenn es so verletzlich und jung ist-“  
„Bitte, kannst du für einen Augenblick-“  
„-und ich würde ihn nie für etwas benutze. Ich schulde das meiner Schwester und-“  
„Lexa bitte, warte mal.“, flehte Clarke. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich meinte das nicht so. Ich wollte damit doch nicht sagen, dass du nicht alles für Aden tust. Du weißt wie sehr ich das respektiere und ich weiß, welche Verantwortung du trägst. Ich weiß das!“  
Lexa atmete hörbar in den Hörer. „Es tut mir auch Leid!“, sagte sie dann. Aber sie hörte sich kurzangebunden und trocken an. „Ich denke… Ich bin einfach immer noch zu empfindlich bei diesem Thema.“  
„Das verstehe ich. Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich an deiner Seite bin. Okay? Ich urteile nicht darüber. Ich will nur verstehen was los ist.“ Clarke fuhr mit ihrer freien Hand durch ihre Haare und wartete auf Lexas Antwort.  
„Ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür.“, entgegnete sie nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens. „Kann ich… kann ich dich in ein paar Tagen zurück rufen?“  
Clarke schloss ihre Augen. Trauer und Erleichterung überkamen sie gleichzeitig und sammelten sich in ihrem Herz. Es war kein nein, aber auch kein ja. „Versprich, dass du anrufst.“, bat sie.  
„Ich verspreche es.“, sagte Lexa entschlossen und alles, was Clarke übrig bliebt, war wenigstens das zu glauben.

***

Clarke war wohl schon zu lange in dem Arbeitszimmer verschwunden, denn Nyko kam nach ihr schauen. Er klopfte, wohlwissend, dass das das Zimmer von Erwachsenen war, und steckte dann seinen Kopf durch den Türspalt.  
„Tante Clarke?“, fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Hey Nyko.“ Clarke setzte sich aufrecht hin und zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte er sich.  
Clarke durchflutete eine Welle aus Liebe in diesem Moment. Nyko war schon immer der sensiblere der Zwillinge gewesen und war genauso sanft wie sein Vater. Er glich Indras feuriges Temperament perfekt aus. „Mir gehts gut. Hat die Indra schon wieder die Fernbedienung geklaut?“  
„Uh hu.“, Nyko nickte und durchquerte dann das Zimmer, um sich auf Clarkes Schoß zu setzten. Normalerweise tat er das nur, wenn er selber traurig war. Wahrscheinlich hatte es einen Sinn dafür, was Clarke gerade brauchte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn sanft an sich.  
„Ist bei dir alles klar?“, fragte sie in sein Haar.  
Nyko zappelte kurz unruhig. „Indra will im Frühling ins Travel Soccer Team.“  
„Oh“ Clarke bewegte sich nicht. Sie wollte, dass er sich wohl und sicher fühlte wie möglich, damit er sagen konnte, was immer ihm auf dem Herzen lag.  
„Und ich kann nicht in das Team. Ich bin nicht gut genug.“ Sein Kopf sank nach unten.  
„Oh Kumpel. Du spielt toll Fußball. Und zu Hause kannst du immer noch mit Indra spielen.“  
„Was, wenn sie dann aber keine Lust mehr hat?“, fragte er. Seine Stimme war belegt, als würde er gleich weinen. Aber er tat es nicht und Clarke drückte ihn ein weiteres Mal. Die Zwillinge würden älter werden und obwohl Indra gut auch ohne Nyko auskam, galt das nicht für Nyko. Er hing an Indra und tat selten Dinge ohne sie.  
„Sie bleibt immer deine Schwester. Aber irgendwann wird man älter und manchmal merkt man, dass man unterschiedliche Interessen hat. Es gibt doch bestimmt etwas, was du toll findest und Indra Überhaut nicht interessiert, oder?“  
Nyko dachte kurz ernsthaft darüber nach und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Ich baue gerne Sachen und spiele gerne mit meinen Spielzeug-Flugzeugen. Indra findet das langweilig.“  
„Süßer, wir beide wissen, dass Indra nicht für eine Minute still sitzen bleiben kann. Das heißt nicht, dass die Dinge, die du tust, langweilig sind.“, erklärt Clarke ihm. „Was ist mit deinen anderen Freunden? Du spielst doch immer noch Fußball mit Aden.“  
Nykos Gesicht erhellte sich auf der Stelle. „Ja, Aden geht nicht ins Travel Soccer Team. Er sagt, dass er nicht ohne Lexa als Trainerin spielen will.“  
„Siehst du? Ihr werdet auch ohne Indra euren Spaß haben können und Indra und du, ihr werdet neue Dinge finden, die ihr zusammen machen könnt. Und sie wird dich und Aden wahrscheinlich sehr vermissen, wenn sie mit ihrer Mannschaft unterwegs ist.“, tröstete Clarke ihn. Sie dachte an Aden, der Nyko irgendwie sehr ähnlich war. Sie fragte sich, ob Aden genauso sensibel und empfindlich vor dem Tod seiner Eltern gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich war er ein bisschen frecher und draufgängerisch gewesen. Clarke vermisste Aden.  
„Danke Tante Clarke.“, sagte Nyko und seine kleinen Arme schlangen sich um ihren Hals, bevor er wieder von ihrem Schoß sprang. Er rannte zur Tür und durch den Flur zu Indra.  
Clarke blieb noch einige Minuten und fühlte wie stark sie Aden und Lexa vermisste. Sie vermisste sie nicht jeweils einzeln, sondern zusammen. Sie hatte die beiden als Zweiergespann kennen gelernt und kannte sie nur so. Für sie war es immer Lexa und Aden, Aden und Lexa gewesen. In ihrem Kopf waren es immer die beiden zusammen gewesen.  
Sie zwang sich fürs erste keine weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden und folgte Nyko ins Wohnzimmer. Noch bevor sie das Zimmer betrat, hörte sie ein lautes gequietscht und dann ging der Streit los. Eine Sache war sicher: Nyko würde immer derjenige sein, der weniger Ärger verursachte.

***

Die nächsten Tage isolierte sich Clarke von allen Gefühlen indem sie ihren Zeitplan straff hielt, immer darauf achtete, dass ihr die Arbeit nicht ausging und so wenig Freizeit wie möglich einräumte. Sie blieb Stunden in ihrem Studio und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Arbeit. Manchmal schaffte sie es alles auszublenden, aber an anderen Tagen hatte sie Schwierigkeiten damit und erwischte sich dann häufig dabei, wie sie gedankenverloren ihren Bleistift anschaute, der sich kein Stück über das Papier bewegte.  
Octavia, Lincoln und ihre Mutter hatten selber alle viel zu tun und Raven war eh nicht mehr in einem ansprechbaren Zustand. Den einzigen Kontakt, den Raven zur Außenwelt noch hatte war über Facebook, um den Medien mitzuteilen, dass sie keine Zeit für Presse für das Spaceshuttle Projekt hatte.  
Lexa rief Clarke nicht an.


End file.
